Nightingale's Reckoning
by Emochan
Summary: Edward, a nomadic vampire, is out one night when he smells the most delectable blood he has ever known. When he finds the source, he discovers a broken, bleeding girl who doesn't look at him with fright in her eyes, but acceptance. This is a story of darkness, revenge, and forgiveness where it's least expected. ExB. AU. Darkward. Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Prelude: Siren's Call

**Author's Note: **Hello! It seems that I've been struck with another bout of inspiration! This will be a much different Twilight fanfic than my other stories, but I hope you will all enjoy it! There will be plenty of Darkward goodness for everyone. I will try to update as much as I can. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was the most unbelievably seductive fragrance that I ever experienced, and I knew that I had to have the source, no matter what the cost.

The strength of it was debilitating; coursing through every muscle in my being. Every single fucking atom. It carried my limbs with such simplicity that even I was a little surprised. But in all honestly, the rationale of it didn't matter to me in the slightest. Only the need for it. For the taste of it. I craved it like it was oxygen that anyone else would have depended on for survival. As for me, _this _was what I needed to survive.

I hated the crowds. The innate chatter crawled around my mind in waves, causing me to scowl the entire run. I could've cared less about the sacks of meat that surrounded me; they were keeping me from my prey. On any other natural occasion, I wouldn't have thrown myself into the public. I was much more gracious in my movements, in my seclusion. I traveled only when I needed to. I made my appearance known only to my prey, and watched their memories of my features fade along with the light in their eyes. Over time it grew beyond asinine, due to the repetitiveness of the hunt. Always the same expressions, the same pleas for mercy.

The irony of it all; asking _me _for mercy. It made me laugh each and every time.

Ambrosia and strawberries was the mixture invading my senses. It reminded me of a distant memory that wished to come to my attention, though I rejected the notion. There was no room in my consciousness to ponder the mysteries of my memories – not when there was such a delicious meal waiting for me.

I swiftly made my way away from the mass of bodies, wondering how odd it was for such a scent to draw me so. I'd have to look into it after it was over. Ignoring all the gasps and words of disdain from those around me, my head sharply took a turn towards the closest road. It was one I was mildly familiar with; used for service vehicles only and normally closed off. When my hastened pace slowed to a normal speed, my eyes picked up on the alluring smell. It was strong here, and gave me reason to believe that I would be feasting mightily this night. Crossing over the wooden barricade like it was mere tissue paper, I allowed my instincts to take me to my meal.

Twists and turns welcomed me. It made me curious as to how someone got this far on their own. It was cramped and reeked of mildew, rust, and decaying garbage. My hands grasped at the walls while I moved, mostly for sensory allocation. Even though I could see perfectly in the seeping darkness, I liked getting a better feel of my environment. It was mostly eroded brick with moisture from the weather that clung to the stone. My visage caught some dull lighting down the way, and the sweet aroma picked up in strength, almost crippling me with hunger. It was going to be a quick and dirty hunt, this I was sure of.

A single corner came to my passing, and there was a growl so deep from within my throat that I barely recognized myself. Paradise was waiting for me around that corner, and it made my lips curve upwards in what could have been a grotesque and haunting smile. When my body made the turn, and my eyes narrowed to the distinct source of the intoxicating scent, I was frozen in place. There was an invisible wall between me and my meal, it seemed, as I looked on with an expression of pure ecstasy mixed with agony.

There was just _so much. _

I first noticed the trail from the opposite end of the small clearing I was occupying, and it only served to make my throat burn. As my gaze traveled down the crimson velvet that coated the filthy granite, it took note of the milky peach flesh that shined like a winter's first snowfall under the slim moonlight. It was raining cinnamon and chocolate as elongated tresses of what looked like wavy hair cradled the head and neck of the creature before me. She was sprawled out in a fashion most people would consider disturbing; her thin but muscular thighs and legs contorted as if they had been sprained or broken. Her delectable hands were trembling so minutely, anyone else would have missed the movements entirely.

Miniscule lashes fluttered in the chill of the air around us, and I could see her rosy, bloated lips gaping open, with a cut so deep on the lower half that I wanted to dive in and taste it. However, I could also distinctly see the bruising around her large, chestnut eyes. Bruising which spread down her slender and enticing neckline, which clear markings of a hand forming against the skin. What attracted me most to the exquisite scene was the fact that her flippant idea of clothing was saturated in her flavor. My sight pinpointed in the fraction of a second where she had been injured. Two severe stab wounds at her left rib, jagged and sloppy in nature. A third was poorly attempted at her right hip. For some odd reason, I was enraged at the idea of such a beautiful creature being deformed in such a way.

A garbled moan sang from her mouth, pulling me from the folds of my visual investigation, and it caused my body to act. No longer could I hold back the need to take in every drop of incarnadine sweetness that she was bathing in, looking like a heavenly feast. I moved with precision, knowing from her damaged breathing pattern that she probably would have little awareness of my presence. All the easier for me to fulfill my task. My skilled, stone-cold hands roamed her tender body, maneuvering underneath her back to rest her upper half along my lap. There wasn't a fight, or even much of a flinch from her face as I prepared her for her final moments. Perhaps this would give her some odd sense of peace, while I drained her of her life.

Salvation, maybe? The idea roused my sense of humor and I snickered to myself. Again, what irony!

What I didn't count on was the way her eyes met mine while I brushed some of her feather-soft hair from her neck. Her hues were such a damning shade of hazelnut and milk chocolate that I nearly lost myself in them. They were frightened, confused, and pleading as she gaped at me with those eyes. _Beautiful. _While the pads of my fingers traced alongside the non-bruised side of her face and neck, I could feel the slowing pulse of her essence. My teeth ached to tear into the flesh, to taste the overwhelmingly sweet juice within. My chin lowered thusly, my lips brushing alongside her own to tease them with a preview.

A moan escaped both of us, and my spine resonated with a shudder. It was completely unheard of for me to react in such a way, and I stopped from moving further. I listened to the staggering breaths of her as she whimpered like a newborn kitten underneath me. Why had I stopped? Paradise personified was all around me, and I wasn't taking advantage of it! Something tickled my arm and my sight darted to the source, only to find her quivering fingers sliding along the smooth leather of my coat. Was she giving me permission to continue? Was she trying to stop me? I was more than perplexed by this creature, and I pulled back my face to get another look into those eyes. They seemed to be a key, and would surely give me the answers I was looking for in that moment. Instead, all I could see was pure, unyielding acceptance. As if she could see right into me, through my past and present and future.

My mouth hung open while my embrace tightened around her slim frame. In that instant, I knew I was forever lost.


	2. Chapter 1: Until I Devour You

**Author's Note: **Wow, what a great reception already! You guys are amazing. I hope this story won't disappoint. Also, so you're aware, in terms of updating - I'm in the throes of the end of the semester in my graduate program. I'm going to try my best to update on a weekly basis. Some updates may come sooner than that, or a little later, depending on my schedule. But I promise to keep some sort of a routine. I don't know how long this story will be, either. I guess Edward will let me know that, eh? Anyway, here is the next installment of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

If you asked me how I was able to pick up that broken being without ripping her in half and bathing in her blissful deliciousness, I would be unable to explain it. It was true that her smell was impossible to completely ignore. I found myself swallowing more than three times a minute to try and keep myself composed. I couldn't stop myself from reveling in how sweet the small amount was that had smeared along my mouth. She tasted like summer afternoons filled with daiquiris and ice cream, at least from what I could partially remember. The warmth that emanated from her body was almost as intoxicating, and it was clear from my tight cradling of her back and thighs that my own was addicted to it.

Making sure we weren't being watched, I carried her out of that wretched place, secluding our shadows from intruding eyes of drunkards or socialites. Too many questions ran within my mind with every step. I had to give myself some credit for my incredible ability to abstain from killing her immediately. My speed was our saving grace, I had surmised, while dashing through the crooked passageways that would lead us to my home.

My home.

I was bringing her there?

Just what was I _doing_? Nothing made sense. My bloodlust had to be the culprit; dizzying me into succumbing to those beckoning irises. I couldn't find it in me to stop running. She, however, didn't seem to mind this at all. Her head was against the lapel of my coat, careening inward enough to give off the illusion she was sleeping. I knew far better than that, of course. In reality, she was bordering on losing consciousness from blood loss.

Now _that _had been a waste. Leaving all that mouth-watering liquid to congeal in the gravel like that would be considered a crime to many in my world. To forsake such a treat was blasphemy. When I could think clearly again, I needed to decipher what made me change my mind. The way my head was already coiling in knots from so many thoughts and worries gave me a sickening sense of dread. For one like to me to dread anything is a wonder. But that was the truth. I frowned when I realized that truth when my sleek black shoes made contact with the stone steps which led to the entrance of my loft.

I prided myself on my ability to move without attachments. In order to do so, I kept a modest home for myself wherever I resided; mainly so I would not have to live on the disgusting streets. There was something about cleanliness of a dwelling that calmed me. These places were short-lived, since I never remained in an area for more than a month or so at a time. Any longer and there would most definitely be connections made. Questions asked. I didn't need that. Luckily, none of the addicts and prostitutes that usually ordained the street were out this evening, giving us a chance to move under the guide of darkness. One of my hands moved from underneath the girl's knees to grasp the small copper key from inside my slacks pocket. Every tumbling noise resonated within my ears before I pushed the run-down door inwards.

She trembled when my arm resumed its placement along her legs. I could sense her pulse continuing to slow. Should I let her die in my home? Getting her help elsewhere was absolutely out of the question. She was _mine _now, and no one else would touch her.

First things first. I needed her in the concealing sanctuary of my loft before I could attend to her injuries and figure out what else was to be done. The late hour kept the tenants within their own apartments, which gave me easy access to the narrow stairwell that led to my temporary abode. Making sure I had kept the key in hand, there was little difficulty in getting us inside, and when I took those first few steps in entrance, I let out the first real breath I had in hours.

The girl didn't seem quite as relieved, and there was a mewling noise from her bluing lips. It created a strong sensation of alarm inside of me. Before I consciously knew it, I had laid her decrepit form along the makeshift couch I had created with a poor excuse for a chair and some mattress padding that had been left previous to my moving in. Once out of my grasp, her body shrank and her weak arms wrapped around the tops of her knees. I stood there, staring at her in a wondrous awe. How she was holding herself, when she had to be in such horrible pain, was magnificent. After memorizing every detail of her appearance, from the freckles that decorated her nose and cheeks, to the scar left exposed on her right ankle, I decided I should do something.

A decision had to be made. My hands moved to my lips and I took a few seconds to lick at the delicious coating of her nectar. It stimulated all of my senses tenfold, and a low hiss passed my lips while everything in me screamed to taste her directly. I wanted to, and believe me when I say that I _needed to_. My last meal was over a week prior, and that left me wanting. But I also knew better; she was at such a loss for blood that she wouldn't be nearly enough to sate me. From what I could smell and hear from her heartbeat, the girl only had less than twenty minutes to live if I left her be. Something would have to be done in order to keep her alive. To replenish that blood for_ my_ benefit…

As an idea began to form in my mind, I got to work.

The very first thing I had to do was change clothes and wash the excess blood from my body. Otherwise, I would undoubtedly kill the female before I could remotely try to save her. I gave myself little time to enjoy the hot water against my skin, as I was in and out in no more than four minutes. After slipping into a clean pair of black jeans and a button down mauve shirt, I went to the girl and pried her from her position. I needed to get a better look at those wounds. She gave me meager resistance, which I chalked up to her lack of awareness or strength.

Whoever hurt her was an amateur. It was obvious from the way her skin had been sliced into that the perpetrator used a type of switchblade. Probably a stiletto. Interestingly, I noticed that the cut at her hip wasn't from the same knife. This one was a little different, and it appeared as though she probably fought off this attack, since it wasn't nearly as deep as the stabs to her ribs. It was most likely from an OTF model of blade. _So two people did this to her._ I made sure to apply some pressure from the palms of my hands along each wound in order to try and give her some sort of comfort. The heat differential would be soothing at the very least, I figured. While I calculated the best way to seal her wounds, I focused my eyes on hers, hoping she would keep her attention on me. If she fell asleep at all, things would get a lot more complicated.

At this point, her head was resting against the small, grey and black argyle pillow at the arm of the chair, the thick strands of her hair matting together from the dried blood. She looked completely spent through her fear. I felt compelled to do something to help her, and so I started to hum a tune. My voice was masterful at luring prey, which came in very handy. Music was also a hobby of mine, so it took little effort to compose something on the spot that would hopefully sooth her. A brief flickering of light in her dilating eyes gave me enough of a response to continue my ministrations.

It was now or never.

Knowing what I had to do in order to keep her with me, my mouth lowered to where her thigh met her pelvis, and my tongue darted out between my lips, tasting the purest flesh and delving in the sweetness of her blood for a scant moment before gliding along the jagged wound. She whimpered while I growled – it was taking all of my inner control to restrain myself from feasting on her. _Save her and there will be more, _my mind chided. Reeling in my need, I moved from her hip, feeling the trembling skin along her flat stomach as my mouth and nose grazed upwards to her chest.

The two other stab wounds would take longer to seal, seeing as they were so deep, so I made sure to be thorough as I licked the wounds clean, savoring her amazing taste. It elicited more deafening growls from within me, while she whimpered and flinched some in pain. I was still stunned that she gave me no resistance. Ever since that moment in the alley, where our eyes met, I felt as though something had changed. I couldn't place it yet, but it was undeniable. It took all that I had to not bite down into the flesh I was relishing in. The call to me was so strong that my hands gripped at the cushions underneath us, as well as the one closest to my side. My fingers burrowed through the thin fabric, ruining the cloth and making the fodder that was cotton spill out, coating the two of us simultaneously.

She needed to remain alive. So I could properly feed.

Once I felt content with my work, I pulled back and licked my lips, humming in satisfaction as the last traces of her taste trickled down my aching throat. After blinking a few times and removing my hands from their cotton prison, I looked at my prize with concern. Even though I stopped her from bleeding out further, there was still the fact that she lacked enough blood in her system to stay alive. A transfusion wouldn't be plausible without the proper equipment, and I simply didn't have the time to acquire such supplies. I wondered if it would be possible to…

_Hmm._ What a thought.

Smirking to myself slightly, I conceded with the plot growing in my head and I lowered myself, a shadow of her nightmares hovering over her frail, vulnerable body. The girl's eyes widened, perhaps with fear, perhaps with recognition. Either way, I felt her muscles tense underneath my scrutiny. It felt _good._ Prey was always more attractive when in fear of me. I resumed the humming I had done moments earlier, giving her reason to relax a bit while my face lowered towards hers. My forefingers and thumbs crawled along her smooth jawline, making their way to her cooling lips before pushing against the skin.

Another whimper escaped her, but our eyes were now locked in an intense gaze, and I knew she was _mine_. I smiled at her with a mischievous, possibly gruesome flame in my eyes before pressing my lips along hers. There were small tremors that ran along her appendages, but she remained still as I continued. There was nothing passionate or emotional about this exchange. I had to accomplish this for her to survive. With eyes closed, I allowed her to taste me. What flowed through _my _veins. Not too much. Just a small amount. I didn't need her to begin the change. That would defeat the purpose of all this.

She started to cough and convulse somewhat underneath me, and I broke the kiss to make sure I hadn't given her too much. Some color returned to those plump lips of hers, and the peach hue of her skin began to brighten. It would be a while before she would feel normal, yet this was certainly a start. Her gaze was burning holes into my very soul as I watched her breathe heavily. In and out. In and out. Like a lullaby. Her heart was beating a bit stronger now, and I knew then that it would work. My head canted to the side as a few of my fingers grazed alongside her temple, pushing back some of her tangled hair.

"You have a name?" I asked with mild curiosity. If she was to stay with me, I needed to call her something, didn't I?

She was silence incarnate as she stared back at me; her eyes filled with fright. With the life very gradually returning to them, they further captivated me. For a few moments, we were frozen; her body limber underneath my firm, sculptured weight. When I concluded she either couldn't understand me or was too psychologically damaged to answer, I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back, removing myself from caging her against the couch.

"Alright, then. I'll give you a name."

The girl seemed distant, like she wasn't even aware of her surroundings. What could I call her that would seem fitting for her? I let out a chuckle at how preposterous this all sounded. Me? Keeping a _pet_? This was nothing I would have done before. Her blood was that detrimental to me, apparently. I felt something brush alongside my thigh and I turned to see her hand clutching at the hard flesh there, hidden beneath the denim. My expression, which was terse, grew soft as I admired her bravery. Much was to be said about that, considering what I had in store for her.

"I think," I started, while watching her hand move slowly towards the top of my thigh, pressing her meek fingers along the fabric. "I'll call you Nightingale." It fit her, I felt, since she was looking at me with a longing I didn't understand. On the brink of death, yet completely unafraid of the hell she had found herself in. Yes, that would be perfect for her.

There was another mewling sound from her shattered frame, making me smirk a little. It appeared that she accepted the name I provided. My gaze shifted to a nearby window, as I began to notice the looming sunrise over the tall, foreboding buildings of the inner city. My humming continued at random, without my instigation, and I felt her relax behind me. Her hand still clung to my thigh, although her plight still took hold. The pulse that gave me reason to keep her slowed, cuing me into the fact that she was falling asleep. Good. She'd need the rest, and I'd need the time to contemplate my next move.

As the marigold rays of day spilled into the loft, I watched her chest rise and fall in a steady, compelling rhythm. She was even more alluring with her eyes closed. More innocent. Vulnerable. I licked my lips in anticipation.

Oh yes, I had plans for my little nightingale.


	3. Chapter 2: So Bittersweet

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know this Edward is a bit dark, and also that everything seems a bit confusing. Trust me, it's supposed to be! Everything will be explained in due time. Keep some faith. I really appreciate all the reviews, so keep 'em coming!

* * *

Watching my new pet's slumber was easily becoming a new fascination of mine. For eight hours and sixteen minutes, she was deep asleep. I took notice of her pulse, ever growing stronger, and her heartbeat, which oddly stirred whenever I gazed at her directly. I wondered to myself if she could somehow sense my stare, even in her subconscious. _Interesting._ What was most important about this ordeal was the fact that her delicious blood was rejuvenating in her veins. I could count the growing cells, and each one gave me hope that by the end of the day, I'd have the sustenance I craved.

No part of me moved an inch as I watched her. The small hand that once clutched at my thigh had fallen in her sleep, resting idly against the cool denim. She had thirty-four freckles on that arm alone, from what I could see, and there were two small crescent scars between the thumb and forefinger. Her poor excuse for clothing irritated me, predominantly because it exposed so much, yet hid what I wanted most. The girl's body was thin, but from the way her shape was, I could tell she worked out on occasion. Running, perhaps? The shorts she wore were once a faded shade of ivory, but now were a salmon color from the blood that soaked through the fabric. A navy camisole, torn up where her stab wounds once were, caused her skin to appear much paler than she was growing to look. My sight knew of the grey bra coveting her breasts; undoubtedly also stained.

The fact that she still exuded her fantastic scent kept my throat in constant pain, but I didn't dare leave her side. Logistically, I was stronger, faster, and exceedingly more powerful than she was. There was no fear over any possibility she could escape. It was more-so about the principle of this entire situation.

The need to see her expression when she opened her eyes and was strong enough to react – that was what I longed for now, superseded only by my thirst.

One thing that was mildly amusing about my nightingale was the abrupt behavior that she spoke in her sleep. Nothing completely coherent, unfortunately, but I managed to capture words here and there. She first spoke three hours in, whispering something to the effect of "help me". It caused me to grow alarmed until I realized she wasn't awake. An hour and forty-six minutes later, she begged for "it" to "stop". I could only assume she was re-experiencing whatever her attack had encompassed, and the idea of it served to enrage me. She was _mine _and if I ever found her assailants, I would be sure to make them suffer for the waste of blood they created.

Mine.

There was not a single time in my existence that I felt such a claim over someone or something. In less than thirty-six hours, I was more than possessive over a human being. Food. I cannot tell you how many I've slaughtered over the decades. Hundreds. _Thousands_. Men, women, African, Asian, Icelandic, Tribal, CEOs, hitchhikers. Ages and identities abound. Each one delectable and gratifying. Their faces were etched into my perfected memory bank. I'm not ashamed of what I am. Or of the power I held in all the fibers of my being. My power was immense and I thrived off of it.

My nightingale's heart began to pick up in rhythm, alerting me to her awakening form. A groan shot from her stomach to her mouth, while her arms hesitantly moved upwards in a stifled stretch above her head. Her face contorted in an expression of discomfort and pain, yet her eyes remained closed. Was it possible for one like me to feel anxious? A chuckle wanted to escape me at the strange thought as I continued to be still at her side.

In those briefest of seconds, something dawned on me. If she was to remain here, she would need human necessities. This loft was far from prepared to provide such things, and I silently cursed at myself for not thinking about this beforehand. I knew plumbing worked, but I didn't require many toiletries or any cooking supplies. The vintage refrigerator was empty and unplugged since I simply didn't have a need for it. Suddenly, keeping her around became more of a chore than what I initially assumed hours before. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back now, since I felt a twinge in my neck, knowing full well that she was staring at me in that moment.

Tilting my head to confirm the sense, I glanced at her visage just enough to capture the essence of those innocent eyes. They were healthier, fuller than the previous evening. Why were they so captivating for me? Human eyes never brought on such a strong sense of desire. Of need. Of confinement. Needlessly swallowing, I listened to her heart and breathing patterns to gauge her reaction. Her neck shrank while she forced herself upwards, dragging her spine against the arm of the small chair. It resulted in her hair draping over her wide eyes, allowing me to take in more of her scent. I didn't exhale at all, my body more interested in absorbing everything she had to offer.

The girl's lips trembled in a tantalizing manner, reminiscent of how my previous prey would react at the sight of me so close. I smirked a little in response, still impatiently waiting for her to speak. Her mouth opened further, causing my fingers to twitch at my knees. Two minutes and fourteen seconds later, I heard her true voice for the first time.

"—Your eyes," she whispered, strained from the pain in her throat. "They're red."

My own mouth fell open as I looked on, taken aback. Were _those_ her first words to me? No screams for help? No accusations of the obvious truth that I stole her? I was already abhorred by this young woman, and for the first time in nearly six decades, I was actually speechless.

Finally, fear began to creep into those deep auburn eyes, and she slowly took in the environment she was in. I exhaled then, feeling the useless carbon monoxide leave me while I continued to watch her in spite of my acute spike of irritation.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked, directing her attention away from me and to herself. Her shoulders tightened and her head swayed in a decline. _Good. _Her brows furrowed a little, causing her nose to wrinkle as if she was in deep thought.

"Nightingale," she choked out in a gasp. My jaw tensed. "You…called me Nightingale." Her gaze intensified and I could have sworn I saw some amusement. "Why?"

_What is going on here? Why isn't she petrified?_

Before I could react, her body stilled and her eyes grew substantially wider. She somehow found the energy to crawl away from where I was, rolling off of the chair and bolting to the nearest wall. "They-!" she gasped, looking a fright as her head moved like a rodent's, checking the room for escape routes. "I…no! Not here!" She was screaming out now; her entire body trembling. I was in front of her an instant later; my hands grasping her shoulders while my crimson optics stared into hers. There was recollection swimming within the deep pools of color. "Everywhere! I…n-no!" Her hands struggled against my side as she started to sob. The smell of the moisture didn't taste well on my tongue, but I remained still.

"You're safe," I coolly stated. My mind chuckled at the sentiment. "Calm down."

Her breaths were short, and with the hastening of her heart, I felt my throat beginning to ache. _No. Not yet. _The fear rolling off of her itched at my already throbbing teeth. I could smell the adrenaline mixing with her blood. The heightening of her hormones as her flawless peach skin turned into gooseflesh. I saw the way her ribs heaved with every breath, causing her mahogany tendrils to jump along her shoulders.

She truly was exquisite.

The gaze held between us was generating an odd reaction in her face. The creamy cheekbones were growing subtly rosier, as were her lips. She looked lost in my eyes, and her fluttered breathing diminished into a slow, seductive rhythm.

"You saved me," the girl spoke, her tone quiet. Allusive. Everything in my impenetrable body hardened. One of her hands, which had been clutching at the hem of her shorts, rose cautiously through the air. The corner of my eye watched like a hawk, taking notice of the way her fingers twitched as they neared me. Coherence left me as I watched, entranced, while the flaming heat of her fingertips connected with my jawline. My morbid curiosity over this creature was going to get one of us killed much sooner than I had planned. This was to be certain.

Canons fired in my mind as my inner demon snarled to be let loose, to grab those fingers and rip through them.

_Not yet._

For the first time in nearly a century, I felt warmth. Real warmth. It spread like a wildfire through my bones, filling me with an energy I hadn't known in far too long. But as deliriously wonderful as it felt, my rational instincts kicked in and I tore myself away. Before the girl could blink, I was back at the couch, holding my hands at my side while preventing any air to pass through me.

Her frightened form stood slack-jawed as the wheels of her brain worked in overtime to process what I had just done. The feeling shared in that second was too much for me to bear. I wanted more. I needed _more. _But it would have resulted in her hollowed-out carcass on the floor of my loft, and she simply was too divine to take so quickly. After another six minutes of staring, my nightingale's frame relaxed. I followed suit, realizing my point had been made.

It was then that another fact was thrust against me, blind-sighting me until now.

Mentally, I screamed obscenities at myself for not grasping this sooner. The way this girl had woven herself around me in such a short amount of time had to be the reason.

_There is complete silence._

My concentration was focused solely on getting her healthier, that I never tried to listen. The knowledge would have knocked me off my feet if I was anyone else, but instead, my own eyes grew wide and my lips became thin as they pressed together tightly.

This made no sense whatsoever. How was it possible? Then again, my actions over the last twenty-four hours were more than questionable. Something else was going on here. There had to be more at play than this simplicity. What made her so different? What gave her so much power over me?

The sound of her approach disrupted my reverie and I returned my attention to her face. There was no fear; only tranquility and relief. It was unsettling. Like nothing I had experienced before. I made the conclusion that this girl had absolutely _no _sense of self-preservation. Perhaps that was why she had gotten herself so badly damaged. A snicker threatened to come from me as she continued to take small, child-like steps towards me. The silence was unnerving.

"_Don't come closer_…" I sneered lowly, like a growl. I was feeling defensive now. She halted her movements for only a few seconds, but resumed her approach. Her heart rate spiked for a few beats, yet it was clear by the smoothness in her face that she wasn't afraid of me. Would I need to teach her? Show her why she should be quaking with terror at my presence?

How unbelievably ironic – a mere being like her instilling fear and confusion within me.

"Bella," she whispered when she was a foot away from me. One of my brows levitated at her admittance. "My name…is Bella." Her voice oscillated between steady and broken, which gave me some relief. She wasn't completely free of fear and uncertainty. "What's yours…?" I watched in shock as her hands dangled in front of her torn clothing, fumbling as if she was asking something forbidden.

In truth, she was.

Who would dare ask their intending killer their name? Even through the silence, I assumed that she understood she wasn't in the same room with someone normal. The anger boiling from the depth of my being was becoming too difficult to control. I wanted to shake her until I received some answers.

"Don't you understand…?" My words came out in a hiss, making her freeze in her position. She swallowed loudly, looking at me like I was a dream of hers. The glossy nature of her eyes gave me the impression that she thought I wasn't real.

"You can call me Nightingale instead, if you like…" she replied, darting away from my question entirely. Whether or not it was on purpose, I wasn't sure. The moment she spoke, her eyes fell to the floor, as if the panel arrangement of the wood was the most fascinating thing on this earth.

It was then my turn to approach, to close the gap between us. My hands took hold of her arms, and she gasped, lifting her face to meet mine once again. Her bottom lip was sucked in between her bloody teeth, and it elicited a groan from me in response. I kept my demon at bay for the moment, allowing myself to relish in her heat once again.

"—Edward," I acquiesced. The corners of her swollen lips curled upwards as her gaze softened. Her heart began to hum, calling me in a way I've never known. The tip of our noses connected, and I heard her tongue snap against the roof of her delicate mouth. I took in her intoxicating scent, which was so much stronger now that she was healing. My cheek grazed along hers, and she sighed meekly while her hands moved to my hips. The physical connection wasn't expected, but it was welcomed since it would help sturdy her against me. My larger form loomed over my nightingale as my lips crawled towards her ear. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella," I hummed aloud, before inhaling a hefty amount of her fragrance. Strawberries infused with my senses and I grew drunk with lust.

With grandiose pleasure, I gave into my overwhelming desires and pressed my lips against the thin obstacle between her artery and my mouth. Her throat erupted into song as I bit down, basking in the sweetest nectar known to my kind.

_Just a little taste._


	4. Chapter 3: With Your Heart of Stone

**Author's Note: **Wow, you guys have been so great with your reviews! This story has only been up for a week and already I have so many follows and favorites. Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter. If things are still confusing, don't fret. It will be explained in time. My characters are having a heck of a time telling me what's happening, so believe me, it's a lot more complicated in my head! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It's been almost a week since my lips came across liquefied heaven.

When I say that this Bella has no sense of self-preservation, I mean it. It's astonishing how she doesn't seem at all terrified of me. The first few days of her stay, I put myself in high alert, giving her the ground rules of her imprisonment.

No attempts to leave.

No screaming for help.

No questions about me.

No looking out the windows.

If she made any pass at escape, I would snap her neck and suck her dry, I had warned. Yet all the while, she looked at me like I was some sort of savior.

It took four days for her body to become fully restored to its previous health. My tasting her had delayed it some, so I grew very careful. I'd feed from her every few days, allow her to rejuvenate to her full strength, and then repeat the cycle. What concerned me the most was that by the third time I went to feed from her, she _offered _herself to me. Somehow, that made her blood taste a little less satisfying to me.

My resolve to keep her alive was the only thing that prevented me from draining her. But I also knew that the longer I kept her, the sooner I would have to flee the city. No doubt, she would be considered missing by now. I was a master at leaving no traces of my existence, but soon there may be snoopers. I knew nothing of her connections to others, which in this case was frustrating.

The question now staining my mind was whether or not I would take her when I left.

She spoke rarely since she first awakened. I didn't pry, since I really had little interest in her mundane, human life. I could've cared less about her family, her interests, or her talents. The only thing I wanted from her was her blood, not her companionship. My nightingale seemed to understand that, keeping to herself mostly. I didn't have much in terms of entertainment within my residence, outside of a television set and a shelf of books. I didn't keep much since I'd have to carry it, which was always a hassle.

By the fifth day, I knew she would need sustenance in order to remain strong. I had borrowed food and other supplies from my neighbors until then, but it wasn't enough. I'd have to leave the loft.

She was curled in a ball position on the chair, staring at me when I told her how long I would be gone.

"You remember the rules, don't you?" I asked, my eyes never leaving hers. She gave me a curt nod, swallowing hard as if to refrain from verbally responding. "Your scent is so powerful that I will catch it if it moves from here. I will only be gone for a half hour. Understand?" Another nod.

Bella was trained well.

The sun had set an hour before, giving the city its cultural sheath of darkness. Deciding it was time, I left the loft, leaving my pet alone. I disliked it immensely, and the farther I distanced myself from the building, the more it ached inside of me. What an odd sensation. It caused me to be anxious. I hastened my movements, searching out the closest store.

It was a convenient store, which sat adjacent to a cheap imitation grocery store. Both would fulfill the needs I had, so I took no time to contemplate. My mind held the list of items I required, so the trip would be smooth. The only factor that deterred me was the fact I would have to operate at the snail's pace of humans. _Why are they so slow?_ I enjoyed the speed of my kind. It was the thrill, really, that gave me the feeling of power. Ownership. Freedom. It was delightful.

The tug at my throat disturbed me the entire time. The thirst was strong, this was for sure, but it was also something else. Like that moment in the alley. I was briefly reminded of the oddness of that instance as well, and it made me pay little attention to the chubby cashier in front of me. I almost gave him double what I owed, not that it mattered in the end. The fact still caused me some strife, and I hissed when I left the store.

Somehow, this girl was making me come unhinged. And I detested it.

Upon my return, I was once again frozen in my place. All I had done was open the door, holding two filled plastic bags on an arm, expecting…well…not _this. _

She was cowering in the far corner of the main living area. Absolutely _terrified. _I could see her skin shivering from where I stood. The rest of her was hidden underneath her ragged strands of hair while her arms curled around her knees. I regained some sense of myself, taking a step. Immediately, her head snapped upwards and she let out what sounded like a long-held breath.

Bella didn't give me any time to register what was happening, even though the speed at which my mind processed at rivaled the vibrations of sound. Her body was upright and sprinting towards my form, crashing into my stone-like self with a loud thud.

"Gone so long…" she murmured into my jacket, and I damn near dropped the groceries. "Scared…"

Up until this point, we had a basic understanding. At least, that was what I could assume from our minute interactions thus far. She knew well that I was her captor. Her user and abuser. Yet this very moment was contrary to what I was trying to explain to her all this time.

Without thought, my hands slid over her arms, shoving her with inhuman strength away from me. Her frail body tumbled backwards, sliding into the chair with such force that it collided with the wall. She yelped in pain as she fell to the floor, slamming her nose and cheek against the wood.

Blood had been spilled, invading my nostrils and mouth. What I had been purchased was forgotten as I was at her side in a flash of a second; pulling her arms over my legs so I can assuage the damage caused. There was a strange pang of _something _in my chest as I watched the thick, vermillion liquid roll down her chin and neck. It was clear that her nose was broken, and her eyes were filled with moisture as she whimpered, shaking in my arms from fright.

_Shit, _I thought while I growled. _I need to pay attention to my strength._

_But…_

_I can't very well waste it…_

Leaning down, my lips parted just enough to allow my tongue to reveal itself. I lapped at her skin like a dehydrated canine, relishing in the sweet taste of her. The smell of her was intoxicating, and my hold tightened around her.

Until I heard others downstairs.

Cursing under my breath, I carefully laid my nightingale on the floor and swiftly moved to my door. A few voices called out in concern, wondering what happened. I mouthed a simple lie of moving furniture around and knocking over a table, which sufficed their curiosity for now. Good lord, it was just too easy, sometimes.

Returning to the situation at hand, I closed the front door and walked more calmly towards the injured girl. My bloodlust was strong, yet I found the strength to keep it at bay. "This is why I said to be in fear of me, Bella," I threatened. Those mesmerizing eyes fluttered toward me as she struggled to lift herself onto her elbows. Fear resonated from her face, but she didn't react the way I expected.

Didn't she understand yet? I could have killed her just then!

I blinked.

I _could _have killed her. But I _didn't_.

Admonishment washed over me as I took a step back. Her whining from the pain in her dorsum kept me to the present, and I shook myself free of the confusion that wanted to settle inside me.

Luckily, I had purchased bandaging along with gauze, so I rushed through the recovery procedure, applying the materials to her nose with precision. She didn't fight me at all, though she winced more than once when I touched her.

The fact I couldn't figure her out was maddening me to no end.

Everyone else took no effort to read. Humans were so simple. They cared only for sex, money, and power. No matter whom it was, those were the main points of their existence. I can't complain, considering my own flowed through this girl's veins. But the fact remained that she was silent to my mind. I had no idea if she was truly terrified of me, or if she was just enamored by my manipulative charm. I would need to hunt soon, to get _her _out of my system before I finished her off too quickly.

"Thank you," her squeak of a voice breathed once I was finished cleaning her up. A brow arched as I gaped at her, stunned.

Was something broken in her, mentally? How was it possible for this girl to _thank _me, after I nearly shattered her face? Never mind the fact that I feed from her. How could she look at me with those auspicious eyes? Was she a masochist? Did she enjoy the pain I inflicted upon her?

_Damnit! _My thoughts made me snarl loud enough to get her attention, and she tensed.

I seethed, backing away from her to retrieve my purchases. Her quick inhales of breath signified that I startled her, which relieved me to some extent. Although, it was painfully obvious by now that her fear of me never lingered for long.

In a flurry of movement, I separated the items in the bags, filling one with non-perishables before tossing it at her feet.

Her face was like a blank child; had she never received anything before? "Whatever you need is in there. I got basics for your nutrition, also. Don't use it all in one day," I instructed with sharpness to my tone. Turning my back, I removed myself to the kitchen to fill the shelves and mediocre refrigerator with the food. The rustling of plastic gave me the impression that Bella was inspecting what I bought, and I heard with distinction as her feet padded against the flooring, towards the bathroom.

A drawn-out sigh escaped me as my arms braced the weak countertop, while my head hung low at the sound of running water. For how long would I be able to keep this rouse up? There was no doubt in my mind that the pests I had for neighbors would pick up on the fact that someone else was here with me. I'd need to research any connections to this girl, so I could plan when we would have to leave the city.

Her weight shifted in the shower stall. A small moan carried between rooms due to my sensitive hearing, and I groaned. The hot water must've been massaging her muscles. Bella had showered twice since she arrived here, but for some unknown reason, I was paying a lot more attention to the occurrence this time around. Listening carefully, every single drop of hot water crashed along her body like a harmony I never heard. The caress of the brand new washcloth against her skin, saturated with the aroma of strawberries (I chose the soap for her – the fruit smelled ravishing, like her blood), filled my senses, coursing through me with vigor.

In my confusion of the past week, I refused to accept that this girl was changing me somehow. At first, I accused the blood. In all my travels, I had heard once or twice from passing members of my kind that there would be humans with blood so strong, it would call to us. This was very much what happened between my nightingale and I. But after each feeding, my mind seemed to clear bit by bit. The last hour alone showed me that there was more at work here than simple hunger. The demon inside me clawed at the surface, wanting more of her delicious blood constantly, yet I had been able to control myself enough to let her live.

Never before had I ever cared enough to stop. Willed myself to stop. This was certainly one hell of a predicament I found myself in.

"Edward…?" her mousy voice cooed, bringing my head back to her drenched shape; her hands clutching at the soft cotton towel, as if to conceal herself from me. What a joke. I counted every single one of her 140,786 strands of soaking wet tendrils, swallowing as they stuck like glue to her cheeks and neck. Bella was the epitome of her name while so exposed. "Are you alright…?"

Blinking at her absurdness, I started to laugh. Genuinely laugh! Who was this human, who had just been injured from me, to ask if _I _was alright?

Nothing about Bella made sense to me. As she took a few steps across the living area, into the kitchen, her eyes fell hungrily to the loaf of bread a few inches from my resting palm on the counter. _I guess it's time to feed the human. _A smirk crawled across my lips as I opened the bag, careful not to shred apart the thin metal encased by paper of the twist-tie, and pulled out two slices of the spongy food. I wanted to gag, but held my composure, while grabbing an unopened jar of peanut butter and a paper plate, setting a plastic knife on top of the bread. After shuffling the plate across the counter towards the girl, I straightened up and looked at her with a narrowed gaze.

In a miniscule way, she reminded me of myself while on the hunt, as one of her bare arms stretched out to grasp the plate; her fingers opening the jar in fervor before plastering thick globs of the disgusting paste onto the bread. How she managed to keep that towel around her slender body impressed me, and she didn't flinch as all as I watched her take bite after bite of the sandwich. I decided to focus on the ambrosia of her blood instead of the food, which was a fantastic choice on my end. It mixed wonderfully with the fading scent of strawberries and fresh water, making my throat thick with want. It didn't help that the towel's dark shade of navy illuminated the paleness of her flesh, making it even more attractive.

"How long am…I staying here…?" she asked with some food still in her cheek. I was more than a little stunned, considering this was the most of her voice I had heard in days.

Her question was a good one. I had no answer.

"As long as it takes," I replied simply, moving my glance from her form to the floor. My jaw clenched. "Until we need to leave."

"I see." Her voice dipped in rhythm, causing me to revert back to watching her. She had finished half of her sandwich now, and water had been spilling to the floor, pooling by the soles of her feet.

Bella was staring at the other half as it sat in her hand, and her face looked hard. Wrinkled and tight. Like she was debating something. If only _I_ could hear! This was damning to me, not being able to listen. Five and a half minutes of silence passed between us before she spoke again, looking at me with resolution in her eyes. "Okay."

I snorted.

"'Okay'…?" I repeated, curious. The girl hummed in response as she took a bite. Something about the innocence of her answer struck me. Hard. It made me snap and I growled. "How is this 'okay' to you? How on earth are you not terrified of me? I just broke your nose not more than an hour ago, yet you're looking at me like…like…" _Like I'm not a monster._ I was shaking in rage now. _Shaking_. It was unbelievable how this human had gotten so deeply under my skin.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" she retorted, with the first sort of backbone I had seen since we met.

My mouth opened wide enough for me to speak, but there were no words. She was correct, of course, but I felt as though there was more to this than that.

"That's right," I affirmed. "You don't."


	5. Chapter 4: Blood of Innocence

**Author's Note: **I continue to feel so honored to know that so many people have taken an interest in this little story of mine. You guys are the reason I write, seriously. I know a few people have been asking what Bella's story is and if we will hear her POV at all. I promise you'll find out. Just be patient! Also, for right now, I don't plan on doing her POV, but that could change if more people would like it. So let me know! Okay, enough rambling! Here's the next installment. Let's see what trouble Edward gets himself in now, shall we?

* * *

The only routine I had been accustomed to for the last seven or so decades was feed, kill, move. My own version of the common "lather, rinse, repeat", as it were. Now, with Bella residing with me, my routine had to be adjusted. I'm not one for change, I admit. Even though it occurs so often in my experience, it causes a great deal of restlessness in me. _Formidable choice of words, there. _One thing I was proud of was my quick wit when it came to strenuous situations. Finding humor in the dark. When one lives like I do, the boredom and mundane nature of a futile existence can take its toll after a while.

What was most surprising was just _watching _her. At first, I was so close to her slumbering form, she would shiver in her sleep. I had to make sure she wouldn't run. But as the days passed, I became satisfied that she understood her position. Thus, I would sit in the corner of the makeshift bedroom, usually in a chair with a book of some sort to read, while I listened to her breathing. There were at least three or four occurrences during the night, where Bella would scream out incoherently, or thrash about as if she was struggling to get free of something or someone. I'd observe due to my curiosity, taking note of how her heart rate accelerated, how her blood moved faster through her veins, and how her lips moved as she tried to cry out. The normal result was my approaching her and placing a hand at one of her arms, which oddly soothed her immediately. I'd return to my chair afterwards and continue to read.

She would naturally awaken around nine in the morning, usually in a chilled sweat that made her skin glisten as she sat up and reacquainted herself with her surroundings. Once our eyes locked, her chocolate hues would soften and there would be a ghost of a smile on her face. This both confused and irritated me. Carefully, like a kitten learning to hunt, my nightingale would slip out of the wayward bed I tossed together for her. While she inched closer to the bathroom in order to wash up, I'd move to the kitchen in order to pull down what food I wanted her to consume.

Over the passing days, I decided to add flavor and variety to her diet. I discovered a few things about my pet's flavor since her arrival. Her blood would taste sweeter after she ate mangos, jellies, and berries. Meat made her blood almost too salty and bitter, so I eliminated it. Calcium gave her flavor more of a creamy taste, which I grew to enjoy, so I made sure she had yogurts, milk, and ice cream at least twice a day. At one point, she had expressed that she missed potatoes, so I kept a consistent stock. I got the impression she never ate much before I found her, since every meal looked like the first one I witnessed.

After eating a plentiful breakfast, she would sit along one of my more narrow windowsills. The loft was high up enough that the bystanders below looked more like rodents than humans. I had to give her credit for following my rules; never allowing herself to appear through the glass. Not that she would be recognized from this height, but boundaries had to be made. I couldn't risk someone seeing her. She was _mine _now, and remaining that way. I never understood what made people-watching so fascinating to her, but she could just sit there for hours and look out into the nothingness of the outdoors.

Normally, humans were outgoing creatures. They were annoying with their chatter and flickering devices, usually traveled in herds, and lived for selfish reasons.

Bella was different.

Since we met, I didn't hear her ask me why I took her. Although I demanded her not ask me questions, the fact she never even tried surprised me. The girl appeared calm that she was here, even though she lived to be my food. In some sickening twist of events, this human being acted completely accepting of her fate, even relieved. Was her life before so tumultuous that this version was better? How confusing.

When midday approached, she would read a book from the shelf, curled up in the chair with a blanket around her form. She would eat what I chose without opposition; every sound from her body causing me to nearly pant. The smacking of her lips after licking remnants of food away, the small moans of satisfaction when she was finished.

It became routine of me to feed from her when the sun set every other evening now. This was perfect timing since she could sleep to recover right after. She would brush away the hair from her neck, looking at me with sad, yet accepting eyes each and every time. It nearly hurt to see the dullness in her pools, but my thirst took hold of me the moment I saw her ripe ivory skin.

Tonight would be no different, I assumed. Bella was finishing a collection of Edgar Allen Poe literature while I paced around the living area. I was going through a strange withdrawal from her taste – something new that had developed four days prior. Initially, I had planned on feeding from her every four to five days, in order to give her plenty of time to rejuvenate her blood. But after trying that the second time around, it became too much, and I started acting like a human drug addict. Now, even with our every other day routine, I was a classic wreck by the second day.

My body was growing dependent on the girl's blood.

When it came time, she closed the book and set it on the small coffee table in front of her. Scooting her body to the corner of the chair, she pulled back her hair, drew in a deep breath, and turned to me. I was at her side before she fully exhaled, taking in her sweet scent and beautiful sight. I grew to like admiring my prize. _Mine._ I didn't hesitate as my teeth punctured the warm flesh, releasing my meal into my mouth. Bella whimpered, used to the pain by now, and grabbed at my chest for balance.

"Yours," she choked out through the probable burn from my attack. "It's all…yours."

This was the first time she had spoken while I fed. Or, at least, the first time I had heard it. Usually I would be in such a haze that everything else melted away into nothingness. All there was left was my nightingale and I.

Something about those four words constricted my long-dead heart in my chest. My hands froze, my mouth stilled, and my eyes opened.

_No. This…this isn't right._

I pulled back all-too-quickly, unfortunately tearing at her skin more than I should have. Bella cried out, wrapping a palm around her neck and staring at me with wide, puzzled eyes. I was stunned with fear. Before her mouth opened enough to utter another word, I bolted, disappearing from my loft.

From her.

I ran for what felt like miles, desperately trying to free myself from the binds of Bella's blood. What was so wrong about what she said? Was it the tone of her voice? The way it sounded so pure, so wanting? Or was it the fact that I just didn't understand why she was so calm about my devious plot?

After a time, my body decreased its velocity and I slowed in pace. I was at the opposite end of the city, where the richest of the rich stocked their claims of land and business. Bella's flavor was still on my tongue, leaving me to crave more. But I was reluctant to return so soon. Something was shifting inside me that I didn't understand. Knowing she was so willful about giving me her life essence like that…it just felt entirely corrupt.

To soothe the awakened beast with me, I dove into the darkened streets, grabbing hold of any human who foolishly dared to walk out at this hour. The first victim I spotted couldn't have been more than seventeen years old; a doting female with a cellular device glued to her ear like so many I had come to watch over the most recent years. As sly as a fox, I approached her from behind, burning holes into the back of her gelled-blonde hair. She stopped her movements, her stiletto heels snapping against the cement sidewalk. There were no lights down this street. Excellent.

"_Hello," _I whispered in a sultry, lustful tone. Her fear had raised, along with her arousal, much to my delight.

"Who's there…?" she asked, still grasping at her phone, unable to turn around. My body was on fire from bloodlust, and I had no desire to play with my food at this moment. My arms slunk around her slim waist, and I heard her phone fall through her fingers as she arched herself against me. I hummed, loving the way her heart pounded and her skin tingled. She was utterly terrified of me.

Oh, I missed it so.

"_Death," _I replied swiftly before biting down on her neck hard at the same time as my hand covered her mouth, in order to silence her impending wails. Mouthful after hot mouthful ran down my aching throat as the girl put up a joke of a fight against me, making me laugh into her wounds. This was exactly what I missed. The fight. The fear. The desperation. Bella gave me none of it.

_Bella._

My entire body jerked, and snapping bone filled my ears as my fingers cracked through the girl's skin, promptly decimating her neck.

The human's body collapsed against the ground as I heaved; my vision growing blurry. Suddenly, it felt as though the blood I just consumed was poison, and I wanted to expunge it as soon as possible. _Wait. Why would I do that?_ There was nothing wrong with the blood. It was warm, healthy, and fulfilled me as any other blood would. But the memory of the girl I held captive caused me to feel disgust. Shaking my head, I knew I had to get out of there before my victim was spotted, so I fled.

The need for blood didn't leave me, and I became ever more desperate to dull the ache.

Two, three, four drained bodies later, I was still left unsatisfied. I disposed of the corpses in a local creek, watching the small waves of murky water envelope their hollowed forms while catching my unnecessary breath. Each time I fed, I felt vile. None of it tasted like heaven. None of it tasted like my Bella.

I snarled in anger at myself. Was that girl it for me? Was her blood the only kind to sustain me now?

Emotion overtook me as my hands grabbed at the rusted metal wiring that separated the edge of the narrow bridge from the water below. My strength intensified, indenting the steel with my fingertips.

Resigning to my confusion, I made the short journey to the loft, wondering how my human pet was. As disoriented as my mind was, one thing was certainly clear: I was not looking forward to seeing her reaction to my return. While I moved, I recapped the incident, remembering well how bad the tear was that I caused along her throat. I was far too hasty in my movements, still unable to gauge my strength and speed against her humanity, even after a few weeks.

The timing was becoming more of a strenuous thought in my head, and for an instant, I froze in place.

It had been eighteen days since her arrival in my possession. I hadn't paid attention to the television, since she rarely had it on. The way she reacted to the white noise; how she would shiver and hold herself, made me think that it frightened her somehow. She was more frightened of a television set than of a monster…

_Focus!_

Before I could go back to the loft, I needed to conduct some research. Dodging the busier roads, I hid in the shadows, moving like fog along brick and glass. The layout of the city was easy to cut through, allowing me to avoid being sighted while I made my way towards the police station. My immaculate hearing and ability would come in handy for this mission. I wouldn't have to take one step inside to find out if Bella had been reported missing or was being actively searched for. Dozens of conversations filled my head, making me wince.

There was one added bonus to having Bella around me. I was alone in my mind for the first time since my inception.

Sifting through the lazy debates over sports teams, the most gruesome murders of the day, and which type of pizza to order after shifts, I searched out any mention of Bella or of the scene she was involved in. Minutes flew by until I heard something about an unsolved case: blood being smeared all over an abandoned alleyway, with a trail of blood leading nowhere. Honing in on the conversation for greater detail, I moved about the small building, clinging to the sides of the outer wall as if I was part of the architecture. It was between three men; two were clearly Native American and pudgy, while the other was Caucasian and fit. I fought back a snicker when I noticed that one of the Native Americans was handicapped, considering he was an officer of human law.

Further inspection gave me the knowledge that he had been wounded on the job, and the way he spoke was fitting of a man who was bitter and vengeful against the filth on the streets. The other man was stockier, more resolute, but also quieter, only interjecting with what he considered to be important tidbits of rationalizing. However, the one I was most interested in was the Caucasian. Even from where I was positioned, I could see that his badge was larger than the others'; marking the fact that he was the Chief of Police. This meant he would have the most information.

I listened to their verbal and mental comments, finding out that there were no traces of a perpetrator. _Of course there wouldn't be, _I thought to myself, a little proud of my own craftsmanship, but also a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be able to get my revenge so easily. But what caught me off guard was what was spoken next. My nostrils flared and my eyes burned with intensity. Obscenities I rarely ever conceived spewed in my head as my hands dug into the cement wall behind me.

"She's been gone seven months, Harry," the chief said, defeated, as he buried his head in his hands. "Then _this _turns up?!" He was at a complete loss, and his mind gave me even more information that I didn't want to hear. DNA results came back earlier in the day, revealing to the disheveled police chief who the owner of the blood was. The louder Native American, Billy, was holding a wrinkled piece of paper in his hand. I focused my gaze on the crumbled-but-legible print.

_Isabella Swan. Nineteen. Missing since February twenty-second. Height: five feet, five inches. Weight: One hundred and twenty-four pounds. Last seen at Fellows Road Park. If you have information, please contact Charlie Swan at…_

The girl I held captive was none other than the missing daughter of the chief of police.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 5: Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the great reviews so far. Here is another chapter as a gift to you! I know a few people have asked how it's possible that Edward hasn't killed Bella yet - I haven't gone into full detail yet, but in a nutshell, this Edward can control whether or not venom can enter his prey's body. Therefore, he can freely feed from Bella without the fear of changing her. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Even with the immense speed at which my mind could process, I felt incredibly stuck. The good news was that Bella had been considered missing for over seven months, coming on eight. This meant that I'd have a better chance at getting her out of the city without her being missed at great length. The bad news was the finding and correlating of her blood to that at the alley scene. This gave Charlie Swan hope – albeit a small amount – that his daughter was still somewhere in the city. And the relentlessness in his mind was as strong as an ox. He'd find his Isabella, even if it meant just getting a corpse in order to properly bury her.

My inner curiosity over what happened to Bella was growing steadily at this point, stressed by the fact that I know could put a face to her past. To her connections. I now had a full name along with a blood relation. Memories. As I clung to the outer wall of the small police precinct, I was flooded with memories of a small chocolate-haired girl trying to ride a bicycle, falling off and scraping her knees with large tears in her eyes. Of nights at a local diner, eating steak and burgers together while talking about school. Of moments where a sports game would be playing in a cramped living room, and the house would smell like baking lasagna and boiling sauce. Fishing trips. Proms. Graduation. All of it made me sick. I didn't need these images in my head, _especially _ones involving Bella looking absolutely divine in a ball gown, or in swimsuits covered by plaid coats, all of which revealing her delicious arteries underneath luminescent, healthy, cream-colored flesh.

But the worst of it was that I could nearly feel the love and devotion this man had to his only child. And it pained me in a way I hadn't felt since I was human. It was the pain of loss.

Tearing myself from the spot, I took off back into the shadows of night. I needed to return to the loft, to inspect Bella's wounds. I also needed to get some answers. The fury over this entire situation was overruling my initial desire to get her out of my system. A fierce dependency for her blood, as well as her presence, was becoming a problem for me, yet one I couldn't deny myself. It would be easy to feed from her as much as I could, then drop her off somewhere to be found, in order to give her father some closure. I could be kind enough to do so, if I willed it.

_Damn memories._

But really, I knew better than that. Isabella. Bella. My nightingale was _mine _after all. No one was getting her, not even Charlie Swan. However, we would have to plan to get out of the city as soon as possible. He would be sniffing around soon enough, and all I needed would be for her to call out to him or for him to find some sorts of clues. We would have to leave soon. Perhaps within the next two or three days; once I gathered enough supplies and paperwork for us to pass without obstacle.

The loft was impeccably quiet when I entered, and my nostrils flared at the strong stench of dried blood. Even though it was a few hours old, my mouth watered. Scanning the main room, I saw no traces of the young girl, but I could hear her heartbeat close by. Following the melodic rhythm, I found myself in the bathroom, where water was running. Steam had coated the walls and the small mirror over the sink, although my sight cut through it with ease.

She was hunched over in the corner of the shower stall, holding herself tightly and shivering, yet the water was still hot as it spilled all around her. Narrowing my gaze, I pulled back the shower curtain and knelt at her side, watching as her shoulders twitched from the sounds. Her form was completely drenched, with the clothing sticking to her flushing body. I could see her chest heaving, which was disheartening for the moment only because of the obviousness that she was not wearing a bra. But I could not focus on that right at this moment. Instead, I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her, finally eliciting a reaction.

Bella's face brightened; her deep pools of chestnut gazing into me like I had saved her again. Unfortunately, the movement of her head caused her wound to reveal itself to me, and I frowned in distaste at myself. My teeth had gashed over her external jugular vein, though it had not been punctured, to my relief. The bleeding had stopped some time ago. From the look of it, I'd estimate probably about two hours. Knowing the coolness of my hand would relieve some pain, I pressed a palm against the cut skin, listening intently as she let out a sigh.

This girl would be the figurative death of me, I surmised.

Slowly, I helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean on me for support. Once she was standing, I led her into the living area after cocooning her in a towel. She was very receptive, not asking me any questions, or speaking at all. The silence was both comforting and disgruntling for me, because it allowed my mind to spin mercilessly with questions and thoughts.

When I felt she was capable of being alone, I moved at my normal pace to gather clothing. Since her own wardrobe consisted of very little, I gave her a pair of my own black jeans and a long-sleeve emerald sweater. Helping her out of the soaked clothes, I held back my breath in order to keep myself in check while I took in her nude form. Modesty was something she seemed to believe in, since more than once she tried to cover herself. I growled each time, knowing that it would only delay in drying her frail frame. Besides, it wasn't as though I hadn't seen a naked female before.

Although, I had to admit, that Isabella was alluring in her exposed state. She had at least a hundred more freckles along her chest and stomach, and some scratches that looked a decade old. I saw the long-held skin of her kneecap, remembering it from the scene from Charlie, making me wince subtly. I did notice that she had some odd markings on her lower back and hips. These had been missed by my attention until now – most likely because I hadn't looked for them, or that I hadn't seen her completely nude.

These markings weren't naturally made. They looked like they were caused by objects and weren't self-inflicted. My nightingale caught onto my glances and gasped, pulling back and sliding the jeans upwards and over her hips, snapping the button in place before yanking up the zipper. Our eyes locked; mine resolute and concerned, while hers were frightened and exhausted. My mouth opened to ask her about them, but she beat me to the punch.

"—Where were you?" she asked, distinctly attempting to deflect any questions of mine. Thinking back to how long I had been gone for, I sighed and ran a hand through my mockery for hair, pulling at it in slight frustration while I sat back in the couch. I did owe her some sort of an answer. "You fed, didn't you?" she prodded with a meek tone, catching me a little by surprise. A brow rose as I turned to her. One of her hands stretched from the long green sleeve, pointing to the darkened blood on my shirt. "That's not from me," she observed.

I started to laugh, considering how ludicrous this all was. How could she dispel everything that just occurred as if it was nothing? How could she speak about my murder like it was something completely normal such as walking a dog?

She seemed hurt by my outburst, curling back up and grimacing from the pain in her neck. Immediately, I stopped myself and leaned over, grabbing hold of her shoulder to pull her over to me. We didn't speak as I maneuvered my head to her neck, licking at her skin like I had done previously. The girl was tense, but her breathing was calm as I worked. It took little time, and I was amazed at myself for not biting down at the opportunity, since I was still very thirsty. I shoved her back to into place when finished, and she smiled a little towards me.

"I found your father," I strategically blurted out. Her heart hastened and I listened while her breathing hitched. My eyes watched her while the hairs on her flesh stood up, her eyes filled with moisture, and her lips shrank. "He's looking for you."

"Charlie…?" she whispered, looking down at her bare feet. The name seemed foreign on her tongue. There was sadness to her disposition that bothered me. A part of me had contemplated keeping the information from her, but it could be troublesome if I did. She needed to know what was to happen next. Something told me that she would cooperate better that way. "Is he…how is he?" she asked, keeping her gaze off of me.

Yet again, I was appalled by her reaction. I would have assumed her to beg me to let her go. To see him. From what I saw in his memories, they were decently close. Instead, she seemed distant.

Another sigh passed through me before I answered. "He misses you."

Her eyes clenched shut and she whimpered; the tips of her knuckles turning white as her fingers dug into her thighs. I could smell salt and knew she was crying now. Something tugged at my ribcage, causing me to lean over just an inch. Just enough to be closer to her. Bella was silent for another two minutes while my discomfort continued to rise.

"He's looking for me," she mewled, finally looking at me with sullen hues.

"Yes," I replied, equally as sullen, though I was sure it was for another reason.

"We have to leave, don't we?"

"Yes."

She drew in a sharp breath as her hands smoothed out. I was relieved to see color return to her appendages.

"When?"

I thought a moment, knowing full well that I had been preparing for this. I had gathered enough money to help secure another small apartment somewhere, or even a house if need be. I hadn't plotted out where we would go next, but I knew I wanted to be more secluded. She needed to be fully healed, first. If she was weak in any way, it would make travel more complicated.

"Two days from now. At dusk." That would give her enough time to rest, and for me to hunt down more humans and get their filthy money. I had to worry about food and clothing for my pet, so I would need to acquire more funds. We could go on a train at the outer limits of the city, go across the state. I'd call around for available housing. While she slept the next day. I'd have to abstain from feeding until we reached our next home, but I felt I was strong enough to handle it, if we were quick enough in transport.

"Okay."

As the hours progressed, I sensed her mounting anxiety. Her nightmares seemed to increase as she woke up every two or so hours that night, into the next morning. I made her food to eat, since she slept until the afternoon. When she was awake, she didn't speak. The way her eyes fluttered and her heart raced, I figured she was contemplating everything that was about to happen.

I spent the daylight hours calling various realtors. There was a small one-bedroom home for sale on the other end of the state, surrounded by hiking trails and slopes of mountains. It was in poor condition, which made it so cheap. I gave a story about how I was in the business of repairing houses and selling them, so the transaction was simple to complete with little question. After securing our next destination, I made use of the night by collecting money. I still faced great difficulties in feeding from my prey, which infuriated me, but I didn't have the time to ponder it then.

When the day came for us to depart, I made sure Bella was well-fed and well-layered in clothing. The winter months were perfect for me since I didn't need to regulate my body temperature, but humans had to wear many layers of clothing to keep their body heat stable. It was yet another drawback of keeping one as a pet. Regardless, when the time came, we were ready.

Bella was watching the clouds shift in the pink sky outside at the open window when I approached her. She turned her head, looking at me with longing. There was something else swirling in her gaze, though I could not pronounce it.

"It's time," I spoke. She gave me a single nod in response as she stood. There was a final glance out into the growing dark before she walked up to me. In spite of myself, I smirked. The choice in fashion I had for her paid off, as she wore some blue jeans I stole from a victim, as well as a multi-layered indigo sweater, with black and navy blue stripes that curtailed her upper body. Her hair was thrown together into a bun, yet some mahogany strands danced against her cheekbones. The final piece was a thick, ash-grey winter coat I secured from a victim the previous evening. It was filled with cotton and feathers, so I was self-assured that she would be kept adequately warm.

"How are we…?" she began to ask, just before I took her hand. I pulled her around my side.

"Get on my back and keep your eyes shut. Don't make any noise. Don't let go for any reason," I instructed. I heard her swallow hard along with a spike in her heart's thrum.

"O-Okay," she stammered while I squatted. Her legs wrapped around my waist like snakeskin, and I had to stifle a groan from the immense warmth that now transcended my body. With her arms locked in place around my neck, I felt her cheek rest against my shoulder. One of my arms ran down her thigh and leg to secure her further, causing her to gasp. A grin cut across my face as I walked to the window. The sky was reaching the perfect shade of black.

_Excellent._

"Remember: keep quiet, _don't_ open your eyes and _don't_ let go." There was a hummed agreement as I traced the carvings within the old wood of the window panel.

Then, with a needless breath, I lunged.


	7. Chapter 6: This Will Be Your Downfall

**Author's Note: **I'm loving all the feedback, you guys. And I am also loving the questions you are asking in your reviews. Don't worry, some things will be answered soon. Can't very well have in-depth conversation going on between these two when they are...well...how they are right now, can I? Actually, I was wondering if you guys would like to know what I listen to when I write these chapters - I know other authors give out songs or playlists of inspiration. Would you like me to do that with my chapters? Let me know in your reviews! Anyway, here is the next installment!

* * *

The four-story drop wasn't nearly as bad as I had anticipated, though it seemed it gave Bella a well-understood fright. She whimpered into the base of my neck while the two of us plummeted at high-speed towards the cement. My boots met the ground with a gracious smack, and I let out a breath of triumph. I missed jumping around, feeling gravity fight against me. "Hold on tight," I whispered with humor in my tone. Her wrists brushed against my adams apple before I took off, zooming past lamp posts and parked cars like they were nothing at all.

I could tell that she wanted to open her eyes and see what was happening, though I was glad she listened to me. If a human saw the world blurring together like a melted painting, they would undoubtedly get incredibly sick. As opposed to me, who could clearly define each and every speck of dried gum on the sidewalk, the dust in the air, or the chipping rust on aging vehicles. It was surreal, and gave me the sense of what I truly was.

We reached the train station in a little under ten minutes, when it could have been well over an hour if we went the normal pace of a human. There were a few lines, and I grunted when I had to slow myself down. Once we arrived around the corner from the entrance, I backed up against a wall nearby and wrapped my hands around Bella's fingers, unhooking them. She was breathing heavily, and I could smell her fear mixed with adrenaline from the rush. It made me grin. "You can open your eyes now," I cooed into her ear as her shoes met the ground.

Bella let out a deep breath of air and tapped her chest, looking around in wonder. I could tell by the softness in her irises that she recognized the location. Her lips pursed while she turned to me, as if waiting for her next order. The puppy-dog expression she was giving me made a laugh rumble through my throat as I reached over her head for the coat's hood. "Keep this on so no one recognizes you." She grasped the edges of the fluffy hood, nodding to me once. "Look downwards while we walk."

There was a generous mass of people filtering in and out of the station, making it easy for us to blend in with the crowds. I took hold of my nightingale's hand, making sure to keep her as close to me as possible while we weaved through the bodies. I knew which terminal we had to go to, so I focused on that, rather than on the blood that continued to sing to me. It was rough not feeding from her for already two days, which was my limit so far. We'd be on the first train for eighteen hours, then switch to another for fourteen. Afterwards, there would be a cab waiting at the station to take us to our new residence.

Her hand squeezed mine when we reached the appropriate terminal, and I flashed the middle-aged worker with our tickets. He paid us no mind visually, although his thoughts spoke otherwise.

_What a cute young couple. I remember when I was that age, married to Ramona…_

I held back a groan of disgust as we entered our car. A couple? That was a revolting thought. Of course, due to her age and my unnatural youth, it would make sense for others to assume those roles. Yet the very idea that I could possibly be mated with someone like her would have made my stomach churn if it still had the capability. I ushered Bella into our compartment of an area, making sure she sat down before I closed the door. I made sure beforehand that we wouldn't have any other humans sitting around us. I had enough to monitor.

She was glancing outside the rectangular window at our side, while I leaned back and began to think about what to do for the next two dozen hours. There was some tension between us as the train started on its route, which aroused my interest. About an hour into the ride, she opened her mouth.

"Is it nice?" Bella asked softly, her eyes glued to the blurring nature. I assumed she meant the house, so I shrugged in response.

"Nice enough." I didn't purchase the property for comfort. It was for essential survival. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, making her coat rustle a bit.

"Will there be furniture this time…?" she inquired, with a somewhat pleading tone. I guffawed, thoroughly amused.

"Why? Was the couch not good enough?" I mocked, crossing my arms at my chest. She tensed beside me, most likely not understanding the joke in my words.

"N-No…I just…a…a bed would be nice…?" she whispered, clearly disturbed from my response. I sighed, shaking my head. As much as I appreciated her slight terror of me, it was also frustrating.

"Since this may be more than a temporary stay, I'll find something. How about that?"

It was then that she glanced at me, turning her head just enough for her eyes to appear beyond the frame of the hood. I saw the corner of her small mouth curve upwards in a small, yet appreciative smile. There was a jolt throughout my entire system, making me cringe a little. It was the very first time I caused her to look like that. Somehow, smiling looked nice on her. She looked more alive. Maybe I could make her look like that more often. It would make me feel less guilty, perhaps.

_Was_ I feeling guilty?

Bella fell back into silence as I contemplated.

Why would I feel guilty about this girl? There was nothing I was doing that was considered wrong to my kind. Outside of the fact I was essentially "playing" with her, of course. Most that I knew off killed and left without thought. That was how I lived for the last seven decades. Everything changed when I found Isabella Swan in that alley. It was as though something invaded all my senses that night, protruding my core, manipulating it. Since then, I was completely tied to her. I couldn't ingest any other human blood. It tasted vile. There was a significant need for me to keep her safe. It was more than just an owner protecting its meal.

This was something else entirely, and I couldn't define it. I simply didn't understand it. I detested not understanding the concept, too. A creature of my means has so many abilities, yet this very small idea was impossible to grasp. I wanted to seethe, but I knew it wouldn't solve the problem.

Something else came to mind that I hadn't fully considered. How long would I be keeping Bella? She would only produce so much blood in her human lifetime. If I kept the current routine of feeding from her every few days, give or take the average lifespan of a human being…I could have her for another forty or fifty years before natural causes would claim her. After that, what would I do? If her blood was the only liquid to sustain me now, how would I survive when she was gone? Why was I so engrossed in my addiction to her blood? If only there were answers. I wasn't connected to other networks of my kind, so digging around for information would be very difficult.

I wasn't a social creature by any means. Having her around in a secluded place all the time could become meddlesome over time. The silence we created the past weeks had been comforting, but would we carry that until she passed? Was she always so quiet? The memories I witnessed in her father's head implied otherwise. That she was talkative when she wished. She seemed relatively introverted, however, so this may not be so bad. I'd have to entertain her somehow, or she could grow on my nerves. Just because I felt comforted thus far didn't mean that feeling would last.

Surprisingly, Bella fell asleep within a few hours, leaning her head against the chilled stone of my shoulder. Having her so close made my mouth fill with venom, making me swallow every couple of minutes to compose myself. I was bathing in sweet strawberries and delightful lavender from her body wash. She was my own personal cocktail of temptation. I wouldn't have it any other way. Sometime into her slumber, her hand grabbed my arm and squeezed while she whimpered. I was used to this, so I didn't budge as she experienced her dream. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, until there was a knock at the glass panel, and a uniformed young woman appeared, asking if we wanted anything.

Shielding the girl, I gave the other woman an intense stare, speaking softly that we were alright, though a bottle of water would be nice. After she handed it to me in her trance, I smiled politely and whisked her away from the car. About a minute after she left, Bella nuzzled her face into the cloth of my jacket, murmuring under her breath. I stiffened at the development, but remained calm.

"Don't leave…" I heard her say. My face lowered as I watched her eyes move underneath their lids. What was she dreaming of? Her father? Something else? Usually when she had her nightmares, she was trying to get away from someone. This time, however, it sounded like she was chasing_ after_ someone. "Don't want to be alone…anymore…"

Whatever happened to this girl was traumatic. This was certain.

I grumbled to myself, considering what option would be most assuaging: allow this to go on further, or wake her up. She needed her rest, this I knew, though I had no interest in listening to this for the duration of the train ride. Tracing the side of her face with one of my cold hands, I hoped the temperature difference would alert her enough to bring her consciousness back to the surface. Dozens of eyelashes fluttered erratically as her mouth fell open, collecting as much air as she could. My gaze didn't leave her as Bella's eyes shot open and she turned, leaning into my palm and looking at me in shock.

"You're here…" she whimpered in..._relief_?

Without another word, the girl threw her arms around me, trying her best to crush me against her, though it was in vain. What was with her and forcing herself so close to me, teasing my thirst like this?

"Bella—" I strained, praying she would listen to the seriousness in my tone.

"You were gone in my dream. All gone. I was back…and I could feel them…and you were gone…" she stammered, completely disregarding my warning. What was she going on about? "I tried to get free…I tried but they were so strong…digging into my wrists and…please don't leave me again..._please_, Edward…"

The agony in her voice concerned me, for more than one reason. I willed myself to relax under her hold, and had to remind myself that there were at least a hundred humans in this train who would hear if I fed from her. I needed to remain calm. Slowly, my own arms moved around her waist, keeping her against me as she sobbed.

"I won't leave you, Bella," I whispered, hoping she would believe the velvety smoothness my words could provide. My eyes traveled to the window, looking out into the ever-moving landscape. They were empty words that I had spoken. Of course I would leave her, when she had no value to me, which most likely meant her death.

However, something lingered within me about that. About leaving her. Or her leaving me. It seemed so _wrong_. As if that sort of separation would be catastrophic. There was too much discomfort filling me from the idea, from the confusion.

Somehow, I got the feeling that her attachment to me, which eerily was mirroring my own to her, would bring about our downfall.


	8. Chapter 7: I Won't Settle For Less

**Author's Note:** All of your questions are wonderful. I'm happy that I'm making your brains twist and turn, trying to figure out what the deal is with Edward and Bella. To answer a few questions,

-Yes, I do believe some other Cullens will make an appearance, but which ones and in what magnitude, I'm not spoiling yet. Other characters will also be making themselves known. You'll just have to keep reading to find out who!

-It isn't so much that Edward is poor, it's just that as a nomad he doesn't see a need for money, outside of for what he basically needs (aka temporary housing). He actually has a lot stored away, but I'd be saying too much if I explain more ;)

-Yes, Bella will be sharing her story soon. I'd say in the next few chapters.

-Yes, Edward is curious about Bella's past. But he's a bit more focused on getting her somewhere secluded first. He's a nomad, and food is most important, you know.

-And yes, you will learn more about Edward's past, too. All in due time!

At the end of this chapter, I'll post up the songs I've been listening to until this point, and then, before each new chapter, I'll list what songs inspired that chapter. Usually one or two will steal the spotlight. Glad to know you guys are interested! Anyway, sorry for the long note! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The remainder of the journey was relatively sound, though Bella refused to leave my side at any point. I wasn't sure whether or not that comforted me, considering I didn't want her hanging off of me once we were at our new home. I accompanied her to the restroom, and she clung to me whenever she was asleep.

I used the silence to consider everything that happened thus far, and what other supplies I would need to get into the home. During the switch of trains, I called around and ordered some furniture to be installed, as well as some electronics. Even though the house would be run-down, it was still furnished enough to be pre-routed with electricity and running water. Everything would be set up by our arrival, which was closing in as the train pulled into the station, jolting Bella wake from her restless slumber.

She made sure to keep her hood up, while grasping my hand tightly as he moved among the masses of people. Ever since that moment earlier in the trip, it seemed as though she was absolutely terrified of getting separated. There was a taxi waiting for us outside, with a long-overworked old man waiting outside the passenger door. The ride was relatively short, taking us out of the city and along a few dirt roads. I could already tell this was going to be a little slice of paradise, seeing as there were no other homes within at least a mile or two of each other. This gave us plenty of space and privacy.

The man tried to make some small talk, asking if we were a married couple, why we were out here, if we knew the area. All the asinine questions were increasing my irritation, though no one would notice from the smooth tone of my voice. The story was that Bella and I – or Samantha and Richard, as our photo IDs stated – were newlyweds looking for a vacation home in the wilderness. Bella kept quiet the duration of the timid conversation, agreeing when she needed to. From what the man thought, everything made enough sense for him to stop prying, and we were let off at our stop; at the end of a long, winding trail covered in ferns and thick woods.

What amazed me most was how Bella seemed to take the atmosphere. As we walked towards the small cottage-like building, she lowered her hood, her chocolate pools widening with wonder at the nature surrounding us. I could hear the wildlife in the distance, as well as some beating hearts from hikers. There was an abundance of deer and rodents, with a saltier twinge to their blood that made my nose want to wrinkle. They smelled unsavory, though it awakened my thirst for my pet, making me quicken our pace. At least the sounds of the chirping birds gave some sort of calming rhythm for her, making her loosen her hand in mine.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she whispered nervously once we approached the front door. The paint, which was once a rustic shade of red, was chipping away like it had been for at least a decade. There was a small envelope wedged between the door and the wall, holding the key within the thin flaps of paper. I ignored Bella's question as I pulled it out of its place to open the door, filling the front room with moderate light from the cloudy rays from above the trees.

It smelled rather odd here. Nuances of old firewood, smoke, and dead animal mixed poorly with the scents of new furniture and fresh food. Bella didn't seem to mind as she gently let go of my hand and began to explore; her hand tracing along the rim of one of the arms belonging to a primrose velvet sofa I had ordered. The interior of this place would certainly use some work: a paint job, window replacement, and some reinforcement of wooden beams at the ceiling. Other than that, it was in decent shape.

My nightingale could be a _little _freer here, I assumed, as I thought about my plans. She was trained enough, and I gathered enough from her actions, that she didn't want to run from me. So I could possibly loosen the leash just a tad.

I passed her, walking down a narrow corridor that led from the living room, connecting us to a small lavatory and master bedroom. Checking to see what I had ordered was properly installed; I was relieved to see that everything was in place. There was a small gasp from Isabella, causing me to spin on my heel in slight alarm, due to the spike in heart rate.

"There's a bed…" she mumbled, with a flushed face and bright smile. In that moment, I noticed that she looked more alive than I had ever seen in the previous weeks. Something as trivial as a bed made her this elated?

"You asked for one, didn't you?" I brushed it off, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame while she walked over to the queen-sized bed. It was dripping in mauve satin sheets and thick cotton pillows. It was actually pretty lavish, though I knew she would get the most nourishing rest in something like this.

There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't identify, but the glowing radiance of her blushing cheeks caused my mouth to water. She giggled (_giggled!_) before pouncing towards the bed, sinking into the sheets and rolling around like a hyperactive child. I was a bit stunned as I watched her, enamored by her complete abandon of rationality. Although, there was a surge of pride that swelled within me, knowing _I _made her happy. That she was glowing because of _me. _

She was a mountain of chestnut and feathers as she rolled around, tossing the pillows into the air and laughing. I smiled, perhaps for the first time in a long while, at how innocent she truly was. How _free _she already was.

"Your eyes are dark," she observed as I strolled to the bed. "You need to eat." I couldn't quite fathom how this childish human tried to…to _mother _me, almost. My response was a chuckle while I leaned against one of the bedposts, watching her as she put back a pillow and daintily unbuckled her coat. I saw more skin exposed when each layer of clothing was thrown over the bedside, falling to the floor in a heap. My mouth fell open while it filled with venom, my gaze struck by the sheer beauty of her creamy skin and large eyes as she looked back at me.

Unraveling her mane of hair, Bella flashed be an obscure, impish smile before crawling to the head of the bed, leaning her back along the board and wall. I remained perfectly still, listening for the increasing thumps of her heart, the swooshing rush of her blood throughout her frame; how it pooled under her cheek bones as she waited. There was a part of me, one deeply ingrained in the need for blood, that wanted to paint the sheets in her crimson essence. Yet, buried in the darkest depths of my mind, another part caused me to halt in my attack. And for that instant, I hesitated. My nightingale's eyes turned into diluted voids as I recognized rejection filling them, and I growled at myself.

No more than twenty seconds later, I was at her side, with my arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist. My nose brushed alongside her cheek and jaw, inhaling her delicious intoxication, before I licked along her succulent neck. Her body relaxed completely in my hold, and I felt her close her eyes. The pleasing drum of her pulse took over my senses as I bit down, tearing at her tender flesh and drank in liquid nirvana. She quivered, whimpering at each gulp I took, lulling into a languid being as I claimed what was mine.

_Welcome home._

Once I was sated, I sealed her wounds and laid her against the pillows. Her eyes were closed, but I sensed how heavy they were from the weakened beating of her heart and shallow breathing she exerted. It seemed as though I had sucked the blush right out of her cheeks, which made me frown just slightly as my fingers trailed alongside her face. Bella swam in my system once again, overtaking me in solace and euphoria; something I would never tire of in all my immortality. Her head craned inwards, nudging against my neck. Turning onto my side, my arms never left her while my fragile little human fell into a deep sleep, with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

As I pulled some tangled hair from her forehead, I watched her, admired her. She was surprising me more and more each passing day. A strange sensation of contentment washed over me while I laid there, holding her as if she was more precious than anything in this deplorable world. We were safe in this sanctuary I was creating. We were safe and she was mine. She was mine and I was…

I stiffened in the bed, stopping my train of thought from progressing.

_What was I about to say?_

Blinking, I was brought back to the moment before I fed. That instance of hesitation. Why did I hesitate? Why _would _I hesitate? Outside of the ludicrous nature of her offering to me, why would I stop myself from taking my meal – the only meal that sustained me now? I glanced down at her unconscious form, listening to her heart and her breathing as they coalesced into a quelling lullaby. Such a breakable little thing she was, resting peacefully with her attacker. Her ultimate murderer. Oblivious and undeniably knowledgeable at the same time. This trip had taken a lot out of her, as well as my feeding. Hopefully this environment would be better for her; a place where she could thrive.

_Why should she thrive?_

I needed her healthy. She tasted better when she was healthy and happy. There was a sweetness to her flavor that I craved more often as it grew stronger within her.

"Edward…?" she whispered, stealing my attention from my thoughts. I hadn't realized she was aroused from her rest, and she was looking at me with lidded eyes. "…thank you."

_Thank you?_

A human was thanking a beast? I wanted to burst out into laughter at this madness.

"For what, Isabella?" I asked instead, curious as to her reasoning, though I was also thoroughly disgusted.

She was quiet for a minute and thirty-two seconds, looking as though she was trying to come up with a response. "Well?" I pressed, losing my patience and taking it out on her. Lashes fluttered erratically as she swallowed.

"For caring." Her answer was brief, meek, and it crashed into my face like a freight truck coming at full speed.

Caring? _That's _what she thought I was doing? Why I fed her, clothed her, brought her here, or why I kept her? Because I _cared? _Every unnatural pore and muscle in my disposition flared and I hissed under my breath.

"Care? You think I _care _about you?" I bellowed, shoving her off of me before I jumped out of the bed. "You are my _pet, _Isabella. You are my _food. _I don't _care_ about my food!" The volume of my tone was so thick and violent that it made the remaining glass in the windows tremble. There was a significant shift in her temperature as her face drained of color. Adrenaline from fear spread throughout her body as her knees retracted to her chest; her eyes filling with tears.

She shriveled up, rocking back and forth, burying her face in her knees. Meanwhile, my hands were tightened fists at my sides; snarls spilling out of my mouth like the rabid animal that I was.

"I'll be better. I'm sorry…I won't…I…I was bad again…I didn't mean…" Her murmuring disturbed me. It was like in her nightmares, her incoherent pleads. My shoulders slumped while I began to feel winded. All the anger faded from me as I returned to her side, gently pulling at her wrists to open her back up.

What could I say to her? I didn't know how to soothe anyone. She was my hostage, my prisoner. She was here until I lost interest or grew out of needing her. Then, I would kill her. Didn't she understand that by now? I was no savior. No hero. I was a monster, doing what monsters do best.

I waited until her breathing calmed. Until her eyes dried and she could look at me again. My expression was hard and devoid of any emotion. But inside, I was conflicted.

"Now, it's your turn to eat," I instructed, reminding her that she needed sustenance, too. There was dullness to her gaze which I didn't like. It was there only the first time we met, yet it had returned so suddenly.

_No. _

I regretted my verbal assault, now seeing that it traumatized her. I never wanted to see her like that again; breaking into a cold sweat and murmuring like an abused animal because of me. She needed to be smiling. To be happy.

Bella moved off of the bed, a bit more mechanically than I would have liked, and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I remained in the bed, staring at my hands, feeling obliterated by my own thoughts and feelings.

Maybe I _did _care.

Was that what I was feeling all this time? Why I watched her sleep, why I soothed her when she screamed, why I took care of her meals and kept her warm in clothing, why I moved her where I thought she may enjoy it? Why the very idea of her frowning caused me great discomfort? Was caring the reason why I couldn't—or _wouldn't—_feed from other humans?

All at once, my thoughts from the train, from the loft, from the hunts all combined, and I held my head in fractured pain.

Shaking it away, I diligently made my way into the wayward kitchen, catching Isabella as she was stirring a pot filled with some disgusting soup. Her eyes were blank, yet I heard her heart race just a little at my entrance. I decided I hated this presentation of her. She was hollow – I could clearly see that. Her stoic posture; the stiffness in her arms as she stood straight and kept her mouth shut. No, I hated it. I hated it all. _They did this to you, didn't they, my pet? Whoever it was who took you. _

"Isabella…" I whispered, though I knew she would be able to hear me easily. She didn't turn, but her ears perked up subtly. Summing up my courage, I cleared my throat and yanked at some tufts of my hair. "I'm…sorry." She turned to me then, looking at me questionably. "I should not have yelled at you like that. I will not ask forgiveness, but I…oh…what the hell am I doing…?" I started mumbling to myself, completely clueless as to how to go about all this, or what I was even trying to accomplish.

"—You're forgiven, Edward," she said without missing a beat. Her soup was apparently hot enough, as she turned off the stove to pour it into a small bowl. Walking over to the round, oak table I had ordered, she sat down and I saw the light beginning to return to her eyes. I felt compelled to join her, so I pulled out a chair and adjusted, watching her closely as she blew the steam away from a spoonful of food before sliding it into her mouth.

_I'm forgiven so easily by this creature. How is that possible?_

Yet again I was surprised by my nightingale. She left me with a lot to think about during our silence. I couldn't deny the strange warmth that filled the inner walls of my chest. It was nice, to be honest. Different. A little disconcerting, even. But nice. And it made me wonder if I would grow as addicted to that feeling as I had to her blood.

* * *

And so, without further ado, here are the songs that inspired the first 6 chapters of this story:

**Prologue:**

_Catalyst_ by Linkin Park

_Night of the Hunter_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

_Love, Death, Rebirth_ by Carter Burwell

**Chapter 1:**

_Devour_ by Marilyn Manson

_Cold_ by Aqualung and Lucy Swartz

**Chapter 2:**

_Bittersweet_ by Ellie Goulding

_Fire in the Water_ by Feist

**Chapter 3:**

_Heart of Stone_ by Iko

_Apathy_ by KMFDM

**Chapter 4:**

_The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ by Panic! At the Disco

_Crawling_ by Linkin Park

**Chapter 5:**

_Unkillable Monster_ by Marilyn Manson

_Sort Of_ by Ingrid Michaelson

**Chapter 6:**

_This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)_ by Ellie Goulding

**And for this chapter:**

_Bliss_ by Muse

_Animal_ by Ellie Goulding


	9. Chapter 8: In the Dark

**Author's Note: **Ah! My school semester is finally over. Hopefully I'll be updating a little more often, so every few days now. Your reviews and questions about what is happening or your opinions on Edward and his decisions are really interesting to read! Hopefully this chapter will give you a little more insight on some things. It'll bring up more questions too, I'm sure!

_**Playlist highlights for this chapter:**_

_Gold _- Owl City

_The Light Behind Your Eyes - _My Chemical Romance

_Zetsubou Billy - _Maximum the Hormone

* * *

It was remarkable just how much my little nightingale opened up in this secluded prison. Within a week, she began to flourish, smiling when she woke up in the morning and being so much more active than I had ever seen her. She was quickly matching up to those memories I had seen in her father's mind. It made me…happy.

Knowing _I _gave her that, when it was strongly apparent that she received the opposite wherever she was preceding my discovery.

Despite the scuffle we had when we arrived, she treated me no different. Although, her behavior had swayed into more of an independent nature. I found that my pet liked walking outside during the day. It was relatively cloudy most of the time, but I would still refuse to join her when she asked. Instead, I would watch from the back door as she strolled along the moss and leaves. The backyard around us was vast, marked with disheveled narrow trails from hikers over the years. Every step she took made my chest ache because she was moving away from me, making me fear she would run. Low and behold, Bella never did. She would walk to a tree or two, smile brightly whenever she spotted a rodent scurrying about at her feet or in the distance, take in a dozen deep breaths of the musty forest air, then return to the cabin.

"I wish you would join me sometime," she'd murmur, to which I would shake my head. I hadn't told her why daylight and I didn't make good companions, seeing as it wasn't important for her to know. "Fresh air would do you some good."

She really was an ignorant little thing, at times.

When she slept, I tried to go and hunt. Hikers were dwindling in numbers this time of year, though I was desperate to feed so I would be less likely to drain Bella whenever I tasted her succulence. But like in the city, their blood was putrid and I vomited more than I ingested. It was beyond infuriating! Too bad there wasn't some sort of inhuman library that existed in order to provide me with answers to my confusion.

On a not-too-particular day, about two weeks after we arrived, she and I were sitting in the living room, listening to Debussy. Even though I was an introverted creature, I did enjoy some things from humans. Music had always been one. Bella enjoyed when I would hum to her tunes that I created instantaneously. I made sure there would be a music player in the home, and more often than not, I would listen to various compositions while reading. We were both quiet; the only sounds coming from her being her breaths and blood flow. This day was a recovery one for her, since I had fed from her the previous evening.

"Edward," she whispered from across the couch, drawing my attention from my book enough to look at her pained expression.

"What is it?" I asked, perturbed at her face. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as her lips pressed against one another forcefully. I groaned a little in hunger at how she looked.

"How come you've never asked…what happened to me? You know, before we met…"

Her question surprised me greatly, and I closed the book in my hands, setting it on the table in front of us. Of course I had been curious about what brought her to the alley that night. Who made those marks along her hips. Who stabbed her. What had been done to her for seven long months. But it was not my story to know – I learned enough from her father at the precinct. I was silent for forty seconds before taking in a needless breath and sighing.

"None of my business," I stated. She seemed disappointed in the response, her shoulders slouching. Canting my head to the side, I began to wonder. "Did you wish to tell me, Isabella?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear about it, to be honest. The rage I felt at the mere thought of the possibilities caused me immense discomfort. Would her telling me change our dynamic, our routine somehow?

"Well…since I doubt I'll be able to tell anyone else before I die…" I couldn't help but flinch subtly at her wording, but I hid it well. One of her hands ran through the thick strands of her hair, playing with them between her warm fingers as she continued. "…I might as well tell _someone_…"

Leaning back in the couch, my hands fell to the sides of my thighs, meeting the soft fabric beneath. "Well, do go on," I urged, now curious as to what she would tell me. Had she gained some stranger sense of trust about me? Why would she choose now to tell me something that was clearly traumatic? Was it only because she expected she would die soon enough?

Her gaze steeled, growing cold as she stiffened against the lush pillows at her back. I listened intently as the rhythm of her heart spiked; her blood rushing through her in torrid waves.

"It was so dark," her voice ghosted while her chocolate hues focused on something across from us, growing dull and losing their luminescence. I sensed from their dilation that Bella was no longer with me; she was wherever her nightmares began. "They never let me near the light. It was cold, and wet, and smelled like rotting death."

Her bottom lip trembled, making me want to still it. I remained silent, allowing her the time she would need to speak without judgment.

"I was tied up, with chains or something. They were so heavy, and cut into me whenever I tried to move too much. My ankles were attached to the floor…they made a horrible sound when I kicked at them. Like metal tearing inside a car. My arms were looser; I was able to move them up and down a little. I woke up in the dark, and I lost my voice when I tried to scream."

My perfect mind began to paint a picture of torture. Even though her words were vague, I could picture her being bound, left alone, as terrified as a rabbit. I growled in my throat at the very idea.

"They'd come in, one at a time…deep voices and callused hands that were hot and sweaty…God, they reeked of alcohol and blood…"

My nostrils flared. Had she been violated more than I anticipated?

"I begged and pleaded for them to stop. To let me go…but they laughed at me…" The salty twinge of tears filled the air, and I frowned when I realized she was crying now. There was bravery in her demeanor that I began to admire – she had clearly experienced so much, yet was willing to talk about it. "One told me once that I was too important. They needed me. That they'd make me need them, too…"

Her hair fell at the side of her face, shielding me from her falling expression. Slowly, I inched myself closer, wanting to see her reactions. I _needed _to see.

"One voice was familiar but…I can't remember where I heard it from…they starved me for days…giving me scraps and water when they felt like it or remembered…I think they drugged me, too…their hands were _everywhere _all the time and they _hurt_ so much…so many bruises…" She began to rock back and forth, dragging up her knees to her chest. One of my hands levitated to her cheek, brushing away the hair. All color had drained from her features, making me even more furious. Whoever her captors were, they had broken this already fragile human.

_I want to shred them apart and bleed them dry!_

"I found a way to escape…I think…the last time, when I woke up after they…" she swallowed. "I realized one of the chains was loose. Like a screw had come loose. I broke free and somehow got my feet out of the shackles on the floor. I was so weak; I remember throwing up from smelling the sludge at my side. I didn't know what it was, but it was so foul. I felt around for a door, finding one and throwing myself against it as much as I could. It opened pretty easy, and when I saw light again, it _hurt _so much…"

_I can only imagine. Months without any visual stimulation like that would undoubtedly cause some pain._

"I crawled up stairs for hours, or maybe minutes, I don't know…" Her words were swelling with emotion as her breathing grew unstable. "There was a latch that led to the street, and I was so cold…it was freezing. I remember trying to hug myself, but I was so tired…"

It was becoming incredibly difficult for me to control my anger. I tried to focus my attention on Bella's physical well-being, running one of my hands along her arm. Her tears rolled down her delicious cheeks like streams, filling my nose with their tangy scent.

"Someone saw me, and I tried to call out but my throat was so sore…then, I saw something move and hit me hard in my head. There was something like hands around my neck, too. It got warm after that. I remember hearing yelling and feeling horrible jolts of pain in my side and chest but…" Her voice was breaking down with each spoken syllable. I clearly remembered how I found her in that alley, sprawled out and broken, but beautiful and waiting for me. I ran my tongue along my lips at the memory.

Slowly, one of my hands moved down to her hip, tugging at the stretch pants she was wearing. She stared at me, fighting to hold back her sobs while my fingers dipped inside the cloth, pulling down the material to reveal the markings I saw before.

"They did this to you," I said, narrowing my eyes and snarling to myself. Her other wounds healed, and if those chains hurt, the markings healed. But not these. These were scars of something more brutal. Bella nodded, placing a hand on top of mine. The warmth shot through me and my eyes flew to hers, seeing them fill with light once again.

We were silent as we watched each other. Seven long moments passed before my pet's breathing finally regained equilibrium, her heart slowing down to a normal pace.

"You saved me," she said quietly, lowering her eyes to my hand at her hip. The pad of my thumb traced the indents in her beautiful skin, memorizing them. My teeth clenched at her words. _This _wasn't me saving her. I was just as evil as her captors; I only didn't torture her in the same way. She moved her face closer to mine as her eyes widened some. If I had a pulse, it most likely would have quickened at the strange closeness that emerged so suddenly. "Edward…I…"

_Is this this place? You've gotta be kidding me!_

There was no second of pause as my body shot from the couch to the front door. Someone was dangerously close to the cabin, and I could tell from the tone that it wasn't a hiker.

_She better be in one piece._

I growled, knowing full well that whoever was approaching was alluding to my Isabella. Speaking of which, she was shivering at the couch, watching me in fright. "Edward...?"

"_Stay quiet,_" I hissed. Who was here? How could I have been followed? All my tracks were wiped clean, the loft was deserted and no one in that building even knew my real name.

My arms grew tense as my body curled into a pouncing position. I'd let whoever get to the door, that way they'd think they were in the clear. Then, the moment they opened and saw _me, _they'd pay for intruding my entrenched sanctuary. The fury from the story just told to me fueled me, filling my mouth with a strong taste for vengeance. The footsteps were close now, and I could tell it was a male. His heart was pounding, his breathing labored, as if he had run for a long period of time. It would be the last run he'd ever take, I'd make sure.

_I wonder if she's even still alive._

Bella's own pounding heart was staggering, making me even thirstier for bloodshed. I bit back the urge to growl loudly, to make my territory well known to this human. When his feet grazed against the steps to the door, every muscle in my being tightened and I licked along the front of my teeth in anticipation. I gave myself five seconds to end his wretched life.

The small mechanisms in the door began to twist as the knob turned, the door opening slowly. The poor excuse for a meat sack had the gall to ignore proper manners and knock! My jaw clenched as my eyes began to see red.

Once the door was open enough for a face to appear, three things happened simultaneously.

I looked into the deep, coal eyes of a young Native American male, who strangely seemed relatively at ease at my presence. His gaze moved from mine, looking beyond my shoulder, spotting Bella on the couch, and filling with recognition.

Then, I was blasted with the most ferocious and disturbing images from his mind, all of them involving Isabella.

_Waiting behind a parked van at her college during the evening. As she walked out, looking at her cell phone and texting, he, along with three other hooded figures ran at her, shoving a rag of chloroform at her mouth and dragging her into the van._

_Wrapping the thick chains around her ankles and wrists, snickering with the other figures as they removed their hoods. _I didn't recognize their faces. _Their hands touched Isabella everywhere, removing her clothing piece by piece, as well as their own. Laughter filled the small chamber as they each took turns violating her, waking her up to witness it. _

_Slicing into her thighs, hip, and stomach with a small knife as he forced himself upon her, after he shot himself with a syringe of heroin. Afterwards, he had a cigarette and quickly jabbed at her thighs with the smoldering end, watching with amusement as she cried out in pain. _

_Sitting outside of the chamber room, which was concealed within a basement, listening as she grew hoarse from screaming, begging for food and water. To be free. Smoking a cigarette and looking at his phone, bored. Growing irritated, he stomped into the room and grabbed a busted pipe, smashing the broken end against her hip to shut her up. _

_Watching as a group of older men in thick robes appeared, asking questions about her state. It was more jumbled than the others, since he was clearly high beyond reason. _

_Finally, grabbing her forearm with such force on the street that she nearly screamed, except for the fact that his hand went to her neck, strangling her. One of the other young males slammed his elbow into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. She fell into his arms and he took her into the back alleyway, looking apologetic as the other man spewed something about her knowing too much and being a liability. Knives were pulled out and she was stabbed multiple times, while he kept her mouth shut so she couldn't make any noise._

_A phone went off, and he answered it, swearing under his breath and telling the other male that they need to go. That this actually works for the plan. _

At the same time, I heard Bella gasp; her pulse shifting to an insurmountable account of speed. Her voice was cracked; disbelieving and laced with terror.

"—Jake?"


	10. Chapter 9: Disconnect and Self-Destruct

**Author's note:** Wow! What a response from the last chapter! Things are starting to get a bit rough and dirty for Edward and Bella. I was really curious about how people would take Jacob's involvement, and I'm really flattered by your compliments!

I know there's still a ton of questions, and a few of you brought up some very good ones. All I can say is you need to keep reading in order to find out all the hows, whys, and whos. Your theories of each are very interesting, though I won't say if anyone is right or wrong ;)

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_The Outsider_ – A Perfect Circle

_Reise, Reise_ – Rammstein

_Shadows_ – Lindsey Stirling

Now onto the next chapter, where things really start to heat up!

* * *

All color drained from the foul being standing in the doorway; his eyes trembling as his lips moved to form words. I, on the other hand, moved with a finesse that only my kind possessed, and his back made a most delicious sound as it splintered through the back wall of the living room. His moan of agony was sweet to my ears and it made me growl in approval. Fresh blood entered the air, filling my nostrils with even more fuel. My fingers pressed against the thin lining of his broad neck; venom dripping past my lips, burning into my shirt as I stared so deeply into his eyes that I swore I could have seen right into his drug-laden soul.

"E-Edward! Don't!" Bella exclaimed, her delicate voice trying hard to cut through my ferocious need to end this _thing's _life. My head whipped towards her, disbelief filling my features, though my grip didn't waver. Not even when his hands tried to pry me away and failed miserably.

"_This thing desecrated you!_" I sneered in a voice so inhuman, I knew it terrified even my nightingale. Her face grew long, her pulse increasing tenfold. The possessive beast within me was out and in control, wanting to shred every cell of this human for _ever_ hurting my precious Isabella. For violating her in ways that made him less human than I ever dared of being. I knew I was a sadistic bastard at times – it was in my nature to be so, but this was something I could never tolerate.

She was _mine, _and he _tortured _her.

Returning my attention to the prey at hand, my gaze narrowed as my mouth curved into a most sinister, hungry smile. "Now, how best to eat you?" I contemplated, smelling his blood while it ran down his back and thighs. It stunk more of whatever drugs he ingested beforehand, but blood was blood. He wasn't wearing much, which in the back of my mind registered as strange. Only a sweatshirt, shorts, and sneakers. Not ideal fashion in the winter.

"He's a friend!" she cried out again, clearly trying to be forceful through her fear. My eyes darted between the two of them; my palm feeling his esophagus threatening to collapse under its pressure.

A _friend. _She considered _this _a friend? No wonder she had _no problem _with me. Isabella couldn't tell the difference between what was dangerous and what was not.

In the haze of my fury, I began to see more images. A young, innocent Bella playing in the sands of a beach, with a younger version of this human. The two of them laughing as they chased each other around a backyard while her father and the human in the wheelchair, Billy if I recalled, drinking alcohol and talking about their lives. Watching television in their living rooms. Sleep overs.

It only served to cause my fury to intensify, knowing that was supposedly a childhood friend of Isabella. Someone she trusted. Someone she cared for. Someone who took her, violated her, chained her, and cut her. "She doesn't know, does she?" I spoke lowly through clenched teeth. The human's eyes bulged out of his bluing face. The glossy nature of his eyes gave me the cue that he wouldn't last much longer, so I threw his form against the floor, watching with pleasure as he sputtered out blood while he clutched at his neck. Distinct bruises were already forming in the shape of my fingers along the darker flesh.

Bella leaned over, staying on the couch but watching him closely as he struggled to get to his feet. His mind was jumbled, and I could barely get anything useful out of it. What a shame. "Tell her," I demanded.

"Tell me what…?" she whispered, looking at me with confusion in those deep pools. I decided to let him speak, so she could understand why I would be tearing apart his appendages and bathing in his blood.

"Uggrrdllee…auuggghh…." The pest of a being tried to speak, which was difficult seeing as I damaged his windpipe, perhaps_ too_ much.

Stealing a deep breath, I turned back to Isabella, my eyes softening enough for her heart rate to drop to a point where I felt comfortable continuing. I didn't want my pet to have a heart attack.

"He is the one who took you, Isabella. The one who beat you. The first to violate you." I said the words so stoically, as if they were basic facts in a medical journal. But I knew better. Her gasp said it all; she had no idea. I could plainly see remembrance befall her irises as what she told me began to click in place.

"No…he…Jake, _you_ _didn't_…" she stammered, shaking as she watched him writhe while trying to get on his feet. How could she have not known? If only I could hear what she was thinking!

After coughing for one minute and fifty three seconds, _Jake _was able to speak.

"B-Bells…I…y-you're..a-ali…ve…"

_That _was all he had to say? My rage spiked and I growled; my hands curling into tight fists ready to permanently remove every organ from his body. Oddly, Bella had a calming effect on me, making me remind myself not to detach him until she got the truth.

"_Tell. Her," _I spat in a snarl reminiscent of a sound from nightmares. Bella whimpered, clearly disliking this shift in my character. The poor thing had no idea just how inhuman I was, through and through.

_Jake _took one more look at me and gulped, wincing at the likely burn in his throat from the motions.

"I h-had to m-make sure…" he moaned outwards, keeling over as if he would vomit. "T-They told us…so-so much money…"

"I don't understand…" Bella frowned, clutching at her shirt like it was her only protection. I was at her side in an instant, glowering at the insidious male.

"He's incredibly stoned right now, Nightingale," I cautioned. "How he's even standing is beyond me, as much as I _truly _desire he wasn't."

"Stoned…? Jake doesn't do drugs…"

There was a flurry of questions I wanted answers to, like how on earth he tracked us down. Why he took her in the first place, and why he came here.

His face twisted into something hideous as he started to laugh, his eyes growing dark, turning glassy as he stared at Bella.

"F-Fuck, Bells…y-ya haven't seen me in years…you don't know shit…" He licked his lips, looking at her enticingly as I was blasted yet again with images of Isabella; drugged and spread out in the nude and crying as he thrust himself inside her. "But I k-know _a lot…_"

I saw red again.

My knee connected with his abdomen, shoving him hard across the room. Bella cried out for me to stop, though I didn't listen this time around. I didn't care about what he had to say now. He was going to die for what he did. What he thought. My hands curled like claws as I easily tore through his shirt, slicing into his upper chest with hunger and rage consuming me.

_D-Didn't realize…he'd be so strong…f-fuck…_

I stopped my ministrations – which was lucky for him, since my hand was inches from snapping his neck.

"_What_?" I hissed, grasping for his hair and yanking it upwards, so he would look right at me. He let out a yelp, natural tears spilling from his eyes as he spat out blood onto the floor at our feet.

He knew of me? How? My mind honed in on his, giving me the chance to catch him being told my name and appearance by the figures in the earlier memories I caught before. What was going on? I made no enemies, at least, not in a few decades. My rebellious stint ended in the 1950s, after I had found myself in the middle of a territorial war in the Midwest. It was one of many reasons why I stuck to myself. Interacting with others, human or not, was too much of a headache, both hypothetically _and_ literally.

So _who_ would want _me_?

It was then that I turned to _my _human, looking over as her hair cascaded over her shivering shoulders. Her eyes were large and filled with fright and concern, though I wasn't quite sure if that was held for me or for this _Jake. _Regardless, her blood smelled divine, though it took all that I had to not rip into her and take it for myself. No, I'd dispose of this creeton, first. "How do you know me?" I snapped, tightening my hold on his scalp. Blood ran over his lips, causing my nostrils to flare and my mouth to water. He wasn't answering me. He just stared at me with a blank, albeit pained, expression.

Then, there was a laugh. It choked out of his damaged throat, and he _smiled _right at me.

_She screams and shudders and is so tight and wet, though you prolly already know that, don't'chu, Vamp-boy? _

My jaw clenched once again at his thoughts. He _knew _I could hear him! The audacity he had to think such things made me jerk my hand upwards, removing a large batch of his hair. He screamed as I threw him down, shaking away the disgusting strands from my fingers. He wailed in pain and a whole new wave of his blood's scent filled the air.

"Edward! Please!" Bella begged, and for a moment, I regained control just enough to look at her and smile apologetically.

"Don't worry, my pet. I will take care of him for you," I mused, stifling a chuckle at my choice of wording. _Jake _groaned at my feet, rolling around with his hands in what remained of his shaggy black hair.

Hunching over, I reached for the tattered collar of his sweatshirt, hoisting his entire weight into the air. He wriggled in vain to break free, losing so much blood that he was becoming weaker. "You do not deserve what I will do to you. I don't have an ounce of mercy for you, but since you've done more than enough to Isabella, I'm going to spare her the trauma of watching your limbs become detached," I spoke in a low, sinister tone. Bella gasped, though I ignored it.

He only laughed, grinning crookedly as if he had no care in the world. No care at all that he was about to die. Now _that _was a pity.

_DON'T KILL HIM._

I blinked. What voice was that? It was feminine, one I never heard before. Glancing over at Bella, I thought for a moment that it stemmed from her mind, but she was too focused on what was happening, and the pitch didn't connect with her voice.

_EDWARD. STOP._

I sniffed the air, sensing someone else nearby. I couldn't place it immediately since this human's stench more than saturated the atmosphere around me. But once given the chance, I realized that there was another visitor on their way to the cottage.

Another one like me.

_Now, _I was incredibly infuriated. The front door busted open as a dark-haired female approached; her golden eyes wide and daring. She looked no older than my nightingale, with short raven hair and the palest of skin.

Bella cried out in fright, burying herself in her knees at the couch, whimpering in confusion.

"Let him go, _please_," she strained as she spoke, obviously holding herself back. This was most likely due to the bloodshed around us. "You don't want to do this."

"Really?" I asked, cocking a brow and pressing my hand into his throat. His bones were so brittle, they'd break so easily. "Because I believe I _do._"

The female frowned, her gaze softening as flickering images appeared in my mind.

_Jake's_ body lying on the floor, cold and battered. He looked perfectly well to me, although there was a striking scene beside him. It was Isabella, sobbing and refusing to allow me near her. She screamed and ran from me, threatening to end her own life if I dared to touch her again. A hiker nearby would find her five minutes after she left the cabin, taking her to the nearest police station. I'd lose her.

_What was that?!_ My mind reeled, unsure of what I just witnessed. Was that a premonition of some sort?

"That's what will happen if you decide to kill him," the female replied calmly. "Now, let him go."

Reluctant at first, I snarled towards this intruder. I thought we were secure here, although I was clearly mistaken.

_I will explain everything is you let him go. Please, Edward. For Bella._

Who was this woman and how did she know me and Isabella? Too many questions! There were too many without answers. Growling under my breath, I threw the human down, completely disregarding any pain he would experience. There was a swelling of pride once I noticed he lost consciousness, however.

Bella was sobbing, and I thoroughly disliked how her heart was in a panic. Racing to her side, I reached out for her, lightly grazing her shoulder. She flinched, burying her head between her arms, not looking at me. Had I frightened her that much? Why was that bothering me so? I didn't enjoy her this way. She smelled wrong and wasn't smiling anymore.

"Who are you?" I sneered, glaring towards my fellow mythical monster. She sighed, shaking her head and walked further inside the cabin.

"My name is Alice," she responded, moving like some sort of a pixie in her smaller, slender frame as she glided towards the couch. "And she is going to need something to drink," she told me, motioning for the kitchen. I let out a scoff, before speeding in and out of the room, holding a small glass of water in front of Bella. She hesitated before peeking her eyes above the cream of her skin, shakily grasping the glass in her hand and sipping some of the cool liquid. "I suggest you calm down, Edward, otherwise you're going to frighten her into a panic attack."

I was more than a little stunned at her words, like she _knew _just what would happen. It frustrated and unnerved me, to be honest. She had an ability, like me, this was certain from her display just a moment previous.

"How do you know me?" I asked through a deep exhale of breath.

"I don't, actually," Alice shrugged, turning her attention to _my _human. My upper lip curled and she narrowed her oddly amber gaze at me. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"She's _mine_," I snarled, bending downwards into a pouncing position. "Find your own food!"

"I've forgotten how hostile nomads can be," she sighed, shaking her head once again. Raising a brow of her own, she smirked a little. "Especially ones so _attached_ to their meals."

"Just what is _that _supposed to mean?" I bellowed as Bella finished her water. I was relieved to hear her pulse returning to normal.

"I think you should store _him _somewhere. He'll be waking up in about fourteen minutes," she warned, making my head snap back to where that mongrel of a human being had collapsed. Not wanting to argue any further, I decided to listen to her, grabbing his form like it was nothing and carrying it into the bedroom. I used some metal from the base of the bed bending the steel with ease to create makeshift handcuffs. I also made sure to wrap some steel around his left ankle, thus giving him no way of escape. With that finished, I left the disgusting _thing _on the bed, locking the door behind me.

When I returned, Alice was sitting beside Bella, rotating the palms of her hands along her shoulders. I hissed as our eyes connected, and she removed her hands in defeat. Bella was beginning to smile, which surprised me, as she followed Alice's gaze in my direction. At least I hadn't completely scarred her.

"You better start explaining," I cautioned, walking towards the couch on Bella's side. Alice gave me a curt nod while her hands rested in her lap.

"I saw this happening, Edward," she began with a sorrowful tone. "You must understand that I can't control what I see. Certain things just…appear to me."

"So you can see the future?" I asked, mildly curious as she nodded, confirming my suspicions.

_And you can read minds, can't you? _

I nodded in response. Bella looked at me, perplexed.

"She doesn't know that about you yet, does she?" Alice asked, now amused.

"Know what?" my pet asked.

"She knows only what she needs to," I spat. "Now enough dancing around. Explain why you're here and how you're connected to that _thing."_

_I'm not connected at all. _"I saw you killing him, and Bella here being completely devastated. It was very intense, nearly knocking me off my feet at home. So, I did a little research and…"

"Research?" I growled, disliking the route this was going. "First_ he_ gives me the impression he knows me, then _you _claim to find out about me through research?" My anger was bubbling towards the surface again, and I heard Bella's pulse increase.

_Calm down, Edward. Be a little more patient, would you? _"I know _why _he followed you here. I also know _why _he took Bella."

Now _that _was something worth hearing. Both Isabella and I gawked at Alice, waiting on deaf ears for her to continue. Instead, she smiled, almost playfully, as she took one of Bella's hands and pat it.

"But before I go on, I think _one_ of us needs to hunt."

Smiling, Alice turned to me. _You've been exposed to too much blood, and if you don't feed, you may very well kill her before you realize what you are doing. _It struck me in that instant that I was, indeed, very thirsty. As the high from nearly killing _Jake _receded, the hunger for blood skyrocketed. But I was utterly puzzled. Did she expect me to feed from Bella? Was she aware of my strange dependence on her blood?

"Oh, I know about that, too!" she said sweetly with a smug look on her face. My eyes widened. "You see, Bella here is your _la tua cantante._"

I was well versed in multiple language, including Italian. Alice had just called Isabella my singer, though I had no idea what that meant.

_She's also something else, but that you have to figure out on your own. _

I despised her games, and I only knew her for no more than ten minutes. _Don't worry, Edward. Once you figure it all out, everything will make a lot more sense._

Make sense? When had anything made sense since the night my nightingale and I met?

"Come on," Alice chided, pulling me from my thoughts as she tugged on Bella's hand. "I'm going to show you a way you can hunt without vomiting it everywhere," she informed while Bella got to her feet. "Since that Neanderthal is still here, I think that it's best we take her with us."

Watching Isabella closely, I paid attention to Alice's movements when she started for the entrance. _Trust me, you'll thank me after this, _she thought as she giggled to herself, making me uncomfortable. She was unlike any other of my kind that I had come across in all my years. She was like me, but far more _human_. Knowing that she was right about my thirst, I followed alongside my pet, growing ever more curious about what she was going to show me.

Meanwhile, I could hear _Jake _begging to be let go behind us as we trudged deeper into the thick forest terrain. Isabella had never seen me hunt another before, and there was doubt that she could stomach it. I was gentler with her than with other prey, mainly due to my need to keep her in one piece. None of this was rational in my vast mind, though I began to accept the fact that not everything would be in my existence anymore. She gravitated towards Alice's soothing demeanor, acting calm, almost excited about what we were about to do.

This was going to make for an interesting hunt, indeed.


	11. Chapter 10: Stolen All My Senses

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! The holidays caught up with me unexpectedly and I just didn't get the chance to write this chapter up until today! And really, this chapter will be somewhat of a tease, since I probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. I'm having company over until the middle of January, so I doubt I'll have much writing time in. But we'll see. Either way, some great things are coming up, so I hope this tides you over until then!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Animal_ by Ellie Goulding

_The Howling_ by Within Temptation

_Let's Kill Tonight_ by Panic! At the Disco

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, too. Some great questions have been asked. You'll just have to wait to see the answers, won't you? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to assume that you've been pretty thirsty for a while, huh," Alice spoke, holding Isabella's hand loosely in her own as we walked. It gave me a pang of jealousy, knowing that someone else was touching_ my _pet. I wanted to tear her away from her and – "_Edward,_" the raven snapped just loud enough for my ears, causing me to grimace. _I'd prefer to stay intact, thank you. I'm not going to hurt your precious Isabella, okay? _I snarled, but resigned my original idea as we approached a thick patch of woods.

My nightingale appeared timid, probably unsure, from what I heard of her pulse and breathing. However Alice was able to win her over so quickly surpassed my level of understanding, and I made a note for myself to ask her about it once we were alone again. Whenever that would be.

"What are we doing out here, exactly?" I breathed, rolling my eyes as the absurdity of this scene. The pixie of a woman spun around, looked straight at me, and smiled.

"Teaching you how to feed, of course!" she said in a pitch reminding me of most teenage nuisances I've drank from in the past. Arching a brow, I stilled my movements, watching as Bella looked over at me, chewing on her lower lip in apprehension. I hated when she did that. It made me want to bite down and taste her. Alice thrust her free hand up, shaking her head. "Don't even try it. This is about you getting satisfied enough to be coherent, not sucking her dry." There was a flash before my eyes, and I saw a jaded image of Bella screaming for me to stop as I ripped into her throat, clutching at her waist while I drained her.

I pursed my lips, then closed my eyes and sighed, knowing I didn't want that to happen. I need her far too much to do that so soon.

Alice snickered as she began to recite something in Arabic in her mind, effectively blocking me from viewing anything else. My gaze narrowed, though before I could ask her anything, she pointed to the east. "You've been eating humans for a long time, haven't you?" she asked plainly. I shrugged in response, dipping my hands into my pockets.

"You could say that," I replied. She rolled her golden hues, smacking her lips together.

_Work with me here, Edward. _"Have you ever tried drink blood from _another _source?" she asked me, crossing her arms. Bella held her own hands at her chest, right over her melodic heart. Alice began to tap her foot, irritating me greatly.

I snorted. "Like _where_, exactly?"

There was a rustling in the distance, and I took in the strong scent of blood near us. But it wasn't human blood, no. It had more of a natural scent to it. Floral, with some mint and tang. _Nothing_ like human blood. Yet the salt and twinge of heat that my form craved lingered. My nostrils flared as I allowed my instincts to take over, knowing what it came from within seconds. Alice seemed pleased with my reaction, though I grew appalled at what she wanted me to do. "You can't be serious," I groaned in disgust.

"It's not the most ideal dinner, but it will satisfy you enough," she said, glancing over at Bella with soft eyes. My human was darting between the two of us, clearly confused. "Bella, do you think you could stay here with me while Edward goes and gets his supper?" Her voice sang, though her eyes returned to me and didn't flinch.

Suddenly, the idea of leaving Isabella alone with another of my kind made me snarl and I crouched, hissing as warning towards Alice.

_Honestly, Edward. What am I going to do with you?! _The woman's mind growled, like a mother's. _It's either you go hunt that down, or you rip apart your singer. Which is it going to be?_

Bella's heart spiked in rate, making me decide to listen to this pesky being. Without another word from my lips, I shot past them, towards where my supposed meal was loitering about the rotting tree trunks. I couldn't believe I was considering this. In the century I've been in this life, I never once thought of drinking from, from _this. _Humans were the only sure fire delicacy for me.

Its heartbeat was filling my ears as I drew closer to its whereabouts. Each step. Each breath. With pure precision, my hands grasped at the closest vertical trunk and I climbed. Higher and higher. I could see the main clearing of the forest, which was where my prey was. I clung to the trees, flinging myself around like a natural, honing in on the beast as it pranced along the grass and muck. I could smell in the air that it had just finished its own meal, and I chuckled to myself at the irony. _Well, at least he got to eat one last dinner, before he is one._

The light copper fur marked it as my target, so I prepared for my assault. I tried my best to ignore the fact that it wasn't human, focusing all my attention on the pulsating liquid within its large body. It swished around, running like thin streams all over. It was a delirious sound, really, and soon it was too much for me to bear.

_Now or never. _

I lunged from the thick branch I was looming from, gliding through the air like a vulture as my arms angled into a pose that would be able to claw at the animal at imminent contact. I grinned as my fingernails dug into the touch skin of the beast, and I heard a guttural growl from its mouth.

_You're mine, _I thought smugly as my arms tightened their grip, slamming the large wild creature hard into the ground below us. Large paws thrashed at my sides, trying their best to swat me away as long fangs flew in my direction. I laughed, crushing the all-too delicate torso of the animal. Every bone's cracking felt and heard in complete harmonious clarity. It mewled out in horrible pain while some of its blood spluttered from its massive mouth. I growled in response, while my own mouth dripped with venom. There was a single moment, where our eyes locked; crimson meeting ashen. The life was fading from them so beautifully. It would etch itself into my eternal memory.

I careened my neck, keeping the beast in my hold while I positioned myself to take a bite…

_EDWARD!_

Alice's voice seared through my head and my head whipped to the side, watching in a haze as my pet appeared from behind one of the trees, clinging to the bark as she watched me with wide, glorious eyes. I heard her gulp, and I could smell strawberries in the air. I couldn't take the allure anymore, though I was conflicted with what I should do: tear into the animal writhing in my arms, or latch onto the sweetness of my human.

Kill. Drain. KILL. DRAIN.

My mind became an orchestra of my instincts, driving me to almost abandon my near-kill for her instead.

_Don't do it, Edward! Please!_

Alice's smaller shape sidestepped from Bella's shadow, and I heard another groan from the animal in my hold. Forcing my head towards its neck, I punctured through its touch exterior, moaning once I felt its hot blood fill my mouth and run down my throat. It was sour, and reminded me briefly of a memory from my human life, of sauce that my mother would cook every so often to go with pasta. It wasn't an altogether pleasant taste, but it was much more gratifying than my previous attempts at feeding.

It also wasn't the cleanest meal. Blood drizzled onto my shirt, and I could feel leaves and moss saturating my hair. My nails were coated with blood, skin, and fur. I'm sure that I looked every much like a ravenous creature of human nightmares, instead of the demon in human skin. Not that it bothered me much, I was enjoying every moment of it. Outside of the vile stench of the blood itself.

This was a hunt I never experience before. It was new, exciting, and addicting. My prowess as a predator was put more to the test than when I preyed on humans. Humans were too easy, too predictable. Animals like this were spontaneous, especially since I couldn't hear their thoughts. They fought back with a fire that humans simply didn't own. It provided me a challenge I had so desperately missed. My thanks to Alice would definitely be in order.

I'd surely have to do this more often.

When I finally had my fill, I let the carcass drop to the forest floor. Regaining my footing, I licked my lips clean while I rubbed my hands along my pant legs. Then, I came to a realization.

Nothing was coming up.

_Nothing was coming up!_

This was the first time I had fed since meeting Isabella where I didn't vomit immediately afterwards! A surge of glee washed over me, and I grinned to myself in victory. Whatever the reason - whether it was animal blood versus human blood, or that it simply was out in the wild and detoxified from city pollution or conditions – simply didn't matter to me. _I can feed again. _I wouldn't have to drain Bella nearly as soon as I had feared as of late. This reverie was a wonderful one and I wanted to scream out my relief through the brush.

However, my attention was brought back to the delightful sound of Bella's heart as it thrummed so close by, overriding any other sounds of wildlife. Although my mind began to clear, it was not enough to stop me from succumbing to _other_ instincts.

Within an instant, I was in front of her; she could barely register the speed from the look of pure shock on her face when she blinked.

I wasn't sure what I was doing quite then – it was either the remaining lust from my hunt, or the way she looked so pale and frightened. Or the fact that she _wasn't _frightened at all. Her heart was racing as it usually did when I was this close, I couldn't smell any sweat that she normally perspired when afraid, nor could I see fear in her chocolate eyes. She wasn't looking at me like I had just mauled a mountain lion. She looked at me like I was just…

_A man_.

There was no hesitation as I lowered my face, ghosting our noses together before I captured her lips with my own.


	12. Chapter 11: Paradise Comes at a Price

**Author's Note: **Happy new year, everyone! Hope you all had some great holidays! My final semester of graduate school started this week, which I'm both excited and scared about. The good thing about this is that I will be going back to updating more regularly. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Quite a few of you have been asking about Bella's mental and emotional stability due to her trauma. It will come up in later chapters. I've been thinking about writing a chapter in her POV to explain a few things. Let me know if you would be interested in that!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_No Way _by KoRn

_Blown Away_ by Shiny Toy Guns

_Megalomani_a by Muse

Thanks again for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Time was in a standstill. I couldn't have anticipated the way her lips felt against my own. I've kissed a fair share of women in my existence – human and inhuman alike. Not once had I found pleasure from the connection.

Not before_ this_.

This was heaven and hell mixed into a blissful embrace that overtook me more than bloodlust. She was warm velvet as her lips parted, allowing my cold tongue access into her sweetness. My nightingale was _absolutely_ delectable! Like fresh strawberries, ambrosia, with something else that was entirely Isabella.

Her small hands ran up my bloodied shirt and grasped the cloth for balance, while my own sifted through her thick hair, cradling the back of her head enough to tilt it and bring it closer. There was a moan from both of us from the immense contact, and I very well could have taken her right there in the middle of the forest.

_Working a little fast, aren't you?_

Alice's annoyance broke the trance I was under, causing me to freeze in place.

What was I _doing_?

Breaking the contact, I pushed Bella away from me, trying to collect my thoughts as Alice held her shoulders from behind. My pet's face was flushed; her heart racing with a beat I didn't recognize. The way her blush called to me served to ignite my want of her, though I took a few steps back and shook my head.

How was she not repulsed with the fact that I just stuck my tongue practically down her throat right after feeding? The blood on my face was still fresh! Instead, she looked utterly dejected, staring down at her feet with a frown.

-Was that a hint of arousal coalescing with her natural fragrance?

My hands flung themselves into my hair, tossing away debris from my hunt, burying themselves in my thick tresses while I looked at Alice, who was smirking to herself a little.

"Why are you even here?!" I balked, trying my best to remain stoic about what just occurred. "Being so close like this is dangerous!"

"She does have a mind of her own, regardless of your rules," Alice replied promptly, rubbing the tips of Bella's shoulders. "And for _some_ odd reason, she doesn't want to be separated from you."

I was breathing in and out of my nose, willing myself to calm down. Was it possible for my kind to go into shock? I wondered that to myself as Alice smiled. "How was your hunt? Not too shabby, hmm?"

"How am I able to keep this down, as opposed to human blood?" I growled, disliking the look she was giving me.

"Since Bella here is your singer, she's changed your tastes for human blood. Pretty much from now on, no other human will taste good to you." That information made me snarl. Did that mean I'd have to live off putrid rodents for the rest of Bella's lifespan, and perhaps eternity?! Her golden gaze narrowed and she sighed with a tilt of her head. "You should be thanking me. If you didn't feed, you would have drained Bella as soon as you had the chance, and then would have been at a terrible loss."

She showed me another vision, of me wandering the wilderness as if I was in a daze, miserable and uncaring of what happened to me. I scoffed at the image. Why would I ever feel that way over losing a mere source of blood?

_You still don't get it, do you?_

I blinked, narrowing my gaze at her mental question.

Alice was more than amused with herself, smirking again as she shook Bella enough to garner her attention. "How about we head back to the cabin? I bet Jacob is just _dying _to meet me."

That was right. That mongrel was still in the house. What was I going to do about _him_?

My nightingale appeared avoidant of me, nestling herself against Alice while we returned to the familiar path toward the house. I could smell the disgusting human from where I stood, which was making me increasingly irritated. Alice turned at me, giving a warning expression.

_If you try to hurt him, it ends badly. You need to let him go._

I stopped in my place, frigid with rage at her suggestion. Let him go? After knowing full well what he did to Isabella, what he enjoyed doing? Impossible!

_Edward, you know what I'm saying is right. Do you really want to frighten Bella even more?_

No, of course I didn't. My hands clenched at my waist while I listened to _his _breathing. It was ragged; he was sleeping, though very lightly. No doubt when we entered, it would awaken him.

Our eyes met; mine questioning while hers were ominous in intensity. I didn't like how it felt. Not one bit. I wasn't a child, to be told what to do. I lived for several decades without rules or guidance. I didn't need that. _Especially_ not from someone like her.

"Bella, I need you to be quiet when we go inside there, okay?" Alice spoke sweetly, nudging her head at Isabella. The girl nodded, chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness. I wasn't certain of what was to occur once we were inside, but I hoped it wouldn't end well for that vile human. Tired of hesitating, I reached for the door and opened it, stepping inside with a huff of breath. Alice and Bella were a little quitter, taking cautious steps behind me. I scoffed at it, knowing that I had harnessed _him _well enough that he couldn't break free.

There was a hitch in breathing from the bedroom, making Alice and I snap our attention to it. I did my best to focus on Bella's heart to keep myself calm, though the instant I saw a very nude image of Isabella appear in my mind, my lips pulled back and I snarled.

_Edward…_

Darting my eyes to Alice, who shook her head at me, I growled lowly and silenced myself. I watched as she approached the hallway that led to my new hostage, leaving Bella holding herself with incredibly sad, dull eyes. There was an instant, as she looked at me, where I felt the inclination to touch her. Reassure her that she was safe with me. With us. My arm moved of its own will, extending towards her frail shape. Chocolate fell to my fingers, staring at them with apprehension at first, before softening.

I wasn't expecting her to react, at least, not the way I was wishing for. But for once, my odd desires were answered, and Isabella's own hand reached out for mine. It was delicate, like a ghost in its grace, as it rose in the air. Her fingers trembled, and I could tell she was holding her breath. Her fingers brushed along my skin, causing the all-too-familiar surge of warmth to spread throughout my body. Once our palms connected and her small phalanges curled around mine in a tight grasp, I saw a smile begin to appear on her face. It was _beautiful_. _She _was _beautiful. _

The warmth shared between us until now was discomforting, foreign, and altogether frightening. The feeling that pegged me after my hunt – that she was actually afraid of me now – cut deeply in a way I couldn't account for. And it was something I didn't notice until this moment. The way she looked at me, reassuring _me _like _I _was the one to be protected, was completely absurd. Yet I was _relishing_ in it.

If I could have heard her thoughts, I imagine that she would have been telling me things would be alright.

Completely absurd…right?

"Edward," Alice's voice cut through whatever it was that Bella and I shared, our eyes breaking from each other as we both turned to look at the pixie-like bane of my existence. Her golden hues moved from my face to the door, just as the doorknob began to turn.

_How could he be freed?_

Her arms crossed at her chest right as the door flew open, revealing a sweltering, panicked _Jacob. _

"Hello there," Alice hummed, completely lacking in any disgust of the creature. Her little smirk wasn't missed by me at all, however. Bella's hand tightened around mine as she whimpered softly at my side. "Miss me?" Alice hissed, causing _him _to cry out and slam himself against the wall next to the doorway.

Both Bella and I gaped at Alice. How did she hide that from me? She knew this _thing_?

"W-W-What are _you _doing here?" the human yelped, looking like he had seen a nightmare. It would have been quite humorous if I didn't inhabit such a desire to kill him.

"I don't think you should be asking questions right now, 'Jake'," the raven sneered, glancing between the two of us. "Now, I suggest you keep calm and give some answers, otherwise I won't be able to prevent you from being torn apart – not that I'm terribly inclined to, anyway."

_His _breathing was erratic, and the stench of fear hung heavily in the damp air.

Focusing on Bella's delicate pulse was the best option for me for now, I decided. If I allowed my instincts to overtake me, I'd lose her. So, against my judgment, I stood still as a statue, watching with guarded interest as Alice began to interrogate a defeated _Jacob_.

"I-I-I-It was orders…" the filth choked out, shivering from substance withdrawal as he fought to remain upright. It smelled pretty ghastly, to be honest. His addiction to heroin was strong, and as it left his system, it was buckling. "F-F-From t-them…"

I saw a hazy image float into my mind as he spoke – three cloaked individuals; their faces shielded by shadows. They were the same from previous visions he provided, though it didn't make me feel any more comfortable. There was one keen difference, though. I noticed a very odd crest on the lining of their cloaks, over their hearts. It was small, dipped in crimson embroidery, and felt ominous the more I tried to commit it to memory. The image faded while dark husky voices whispered around me. I deciphered two names, in thick accents.

_Jasper._

…and _Edward. _

My body grew rigid, nearly crushing my nightingale's hand from the rage ensnaring me in that moment. I had no idea who this 'Jasper' was, but I was infuriated that I was being hunted for some reason.

"Who are _they_?" I growled, loosening my hold on Bella before bones could fracture.

The sack of rancid meat trembled, coughing violently, much to Alice's apparent ill-amusement. "It's interesting how much in the dark you've been in, Jacob," she sighed. "They've done a good job, haven't they?"

"_Who are THEY?" _I cried out, causing Bella to yelp in surprise at my side. _He _shuddered, curling into the wall as Alice shook her head at me.

"Edward," Alice warned. I took a step forward, knowing the effect I was having on this human. "I don't think your methods will help us," she said. _He should be able to tell us more if you aren't frightening him to death. _

"I-I-I don't…t-they…I…c-collect…" he mumbled, slumping down to the floor. After burying his face into his knees, I looked at Alice and narrowed my gaze. Why did I need to get answers from _him _when she told me she knew the reasons? "S-Sam…t-they p-promised…didn't…" The shell of a man was prattling incoherently now, and all I could get from his thoughts were more broken words and a growing need for drugs.

Alice was becoming impatient as her foot tapped against the wood paneling beneath her. "Well, I guess I'll have to fill in the blanks, since Jakey boy here can't speak for himself."

Bella squeezed my hand tentatively, drawing my gaze from the mongrel to her beautiful face. Even with the fear and desperation that coated the skin around her lips and eyes, she was precious. -Nearly wistful, somehow, through all this muck and chaos.

"Please…explain…" she murmured, biting down on her delicious lower lip as she waited for Alice to respond.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with those turquoise-painted fingers of hers, Alice sighed. "They took Jasper while we were hunting. Eighteen months ago." I recognized the name and remained still while _Jacob _writhed on the floor beside her. "I never saw it coming, which in retrospect is sort of funny."

As she spoke, I saw vivid memories play across my sight; a pair of glimmering bodies sprinting between the trees, laughing and flirting as their hands were tight and strong within each other. He had sandy blonde hair that whipped in the wind they created, with a square jawline and forever-frozen stubble. The clarity of her memory gave me shivers, as if I was running alongside them. It was chilly, wherever it was they were, and I could smell the impending rain from above.

They were chasing after deer. An entire family of them. I saw the hunger in their golden irises as they sparkled like jewels in the light. But I also saw the looming shadows, which gave me reason to growl under my breath. Crimson velvet overtook my sight – screams from beyond the branches filled my mind, crippling me from seeing much of anything else.

Warmth engulfed me, curling around my limbs and torso, brightening everything around me until I heard Bella's tender voice calling out to me.

"…They were too strong. I hate to admit it, but we were completely outmatched. I never got the chance to see their faces, but I knew enough from their _smell _that they were something much worse than anything we could do in our existences. The last thing I saw before they disappeared was Jasper screaming for me, covered in medical instruments and tubing. It was…"

I saw a brief glimpse of her vision, and it made me _actually _nauseas. The image was on par with the torture my pet had gone through, only amplified for an undead like me to feel.

"Why…?" Bella asked, rotating her glances between Alice and _him. _

_Do you feel the hurt I feel, from my memories, Edward? Maybe that will clue you in a bit._

I blinked in surprise from Alice's thought, thinking hard while she answered Bella's question.

"I don't know much, since I can't penetrate their minds enough to foresee their plans. All I do know is that they wanted Jasper for his skills. Like they want _you _for _yours._"

The rush of blood through Bella's system at my side gave me enough of a clue that she was about to ask me what Alice meant. My free hand rose to her mouth, effectively silencing her before shaking my head.

There would be a better time for that conversation.

Not now.

_You better tell her sooner rather than later, if you know what's good for you, _Alice's mind mused. "We don't have time for that now, sadly. Since he's here," she spoke while sticking a thumb down towards the now-useless human. "That means more will be showing up soon. So we either could stand and meet them head on, or get you somewhere safe."

I snorted at her suggestions. Hide? _Me? _

There was a bitter giggle at my side, and I turned to see Bella covering her mouth with her hand; humor tickling at the sides of her eyes.

"Will I get the chance to protect _you, _now?" she asked me, to which Alice let out a laugh. There was something about the irony in her question that lifted the tense air resting in my lungs.

"Hardly…" I replied, also amused by now, but not losing the seriousness of this situation. "Do we have long?"

"Roughly an hour or so. From what I gathered before coming here, he was given orders to check up on you before they arrived." _I can't see too much, but I do know that if we stay here, Bella will most likely die, and you will be taken. If we leave, there's enough time for us to catch some distance before they show._

From how Alice thought, I gathered that she knew much more than she was letting on. I wanted to know more about Jasper, about how he was taken (and why _she _was left behind), plus what the connection between her and _Jacob _was.

"Can I say…goodbye…?" My nightingale requested, tugging on my hand almost like a child would a parent. I was still amazed at how calm she was about all of this. It made me wonder what sort of mechanisms she held in place in that mind of hers. Such strength…

"Sure, but be quick about it," Alice chimed as Bella shimmied her hand free of mine. It grew colder with each passing second. "Come on, let's give them privacy. He won't hurt her. He _can't_, really." I disliked the idea of leaving her alone with that _thing_, but knowing that Alice's visions were true by now, I sighed and followed her outside. The sun was beginning to fall in the horizon, giving everything a dreamlike haze of colors mixed with a quiet stillness.

Although I heard voices behind us, I pushed them out of my mind as much as possible. Out of respect for Isabella's wishes. "She's a keeper, you know," Alice said.

Rolling my head to the side, I shrugged, before shoving my hands in my pants pockets. "Hn."

"You don't give yourself any credit. I like that about you, Edward. Even with your ego and lack of feeding etiquette, I can appreciate you." _It reminds me of how Jasper once was._

"Who is Jasper? Your lover?" I asked, curious now.

"He is…" she hummed as her eyes grew glossy. I imagined them brimming with tears if plausible. "A lot more than that."

_Interesting. _

"Who is Bella to you?" Her question was off-putting. The definitive image of my lips caressing my pet's back in the forest filled my mind. I grew incredibly uncomfortable, especially since I couldn't answer the question appropriately.

_I thought so. Looks like things are finally developing, _Alice thought. I hissed under my breath, not appreciating her sneaking around this issue.

"You don't want this easy for me, I take it?" I sneered. She clasped her hands together in front of her, shaking her head so quick that her black spikes meshed together.

"Absolutely not. The best things in this world are mysterious."

"I could easily kill you if I wanted."

She laughed. "Oh, Edward, I can already see this relationship between us blossoming so wonderfully." Her elbow nudged me, making me grimace before huffing in frustration. I realized that she was just like a younger sister I never wanted. But for now, we were stuck with each other, so I had to deal with it. _How unfortunate. _

There was a shuffling sound as the front door creaked open, then closed. Strawberries filled my nostrils when Bella appeared at my side, searching for my hand with her own and grabbing it. She had been crying; the smell of it strong in the air around her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, more worried over whether or not _he _harmed her. Nodding once, she forced a small smile while looking up at me.

"I'm ready," Bella replied. I glanced over her frame towards Alice, who winked at me before running her hand through some of the girl's hair.

"We have to move fast. I suggest that Bella should ride on your back for this."

Understanding what Alice was alluding to, I turned back to Bella. "Remember when we left the loft?"

Another nod.

"We're going to do that again. You remember the rules, don't you?" I asked as I hunched downwards, spreading my legs and arms apart so she could get onto my back. Her arms were like silk and warm along my neck.

"Don't open my eyes and don't let go," her hot breath teased my ear as she adjusted, wrapping her legs around my waist. Once hoisted and positioned, Alice and I took off into the brush, merging with the breeze like we were a part of the nature.

I wasn't sure where we were going; Alice likely had a plan. So, I took this time to concentrate on the yearning thrums of my human's heart as it pounded against the skin of my back, through our clothing.

It was the best sound in the world.

And somehow, I got the sense that very sound would protect me.


	13. Chapter 12: Not Dying but I Breathe Now

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Interesting theories keep coming in about what's going on. I hope to see more! Also, _please let me know in your reviews if you would like me to do a chapter in Bella's POV. _If you want it, I'll write it! So let me know! Anyway, I'm making this note short for you so you can get to reading! Enjoy!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Anything Can Happen _by Ellie Goulding

_Warning Sign_ by Coldplay

* * *

The fragrance of human blood grew stronger as we ran. I was thankful that feeding earlier sustained me enough to not feel any thirst for now. Evergreen flourished into rustic bronze, and I could faintly decipher voices. We were returning to civilization, which made me groan while my arms clung around Bella's form.

"What are we doing here?" I said low enough for only Alice to hear.

_The best place to blend in will be around people. It won't be long, I swear. Just until they show up and see that we've left. I can already see them leaving after a couple of hours. They won't follow us into the city. But if we go somewhere else, they will hone on our scents. _

We began to slow our movements; our feet brushing along the cement of a sidewalk. Humans were all over the place, but at least they weren't giving us any attention. Bella's hitched breathing attracted my gaze.

"C-Can I open my eyes now…?" she whispered against my neck, which spread warmth down my spine. Alice chuckled to herself in that moment, making me wish I could glare at her, but my nightingale took initiative and opened her chocolate pools. "Where are we?" she asked, lifting her head enough to get a better look at the small city we found ourselves in.

"Someplace safe, don't you worry," Alice assured, smiling at me. I grunted and let my pet's legs go free so she could regain her footing. Shoving a hand into my pocket, my eyes squinted closed. Safety was a fairly inappropriate word as of late, I surmised. Considering whatever these new foes were, I had no knowledge outside of what Alice chose to tell me.

"For how long?" my human slid her hand back into mine, squeezing the dead flesh with her life and giving us a small, yet surreal smile.

This human was unreal to me. How could she _smile _like that? She was ignorant of many things still, but she knew enough of the situation that she should be much more terrified. Instead, she turned to Alice and waited for an answer.

"Overnight, just to be sure. We can check into a hotel." _I think we should do something nice for her, don't you?_

I glared at Alice warily, not quite sure of what she had in mind.

"That sounds safe…right, Edward?" Bella then turned to me, staring with her large hues.

"Right," I replied curtly. Alice then began to lead us further into the city, taking us first to a nearby five-star hotel. She was apparently very wealthy to be able to afford a full-fledged suite for the three of us. I thought it was a bit much considering only one of us had to sleep. The pixie of a creature took no time in shooing Isabella into the shower to get her clean, and then ordered clothing to be delivered to the room.

All the while, I sat down and watched the circus show. This woman was talented in her ability to make things happen in haste. I listened to Bella's heartbeat as she washed, smiling a bit to myself as I plainly heard her humming to herself.

"Oh, by the way, you're taking her out," Alice stated out of the blue, snapping my attention to her in an instant.

"What?" I deadpanned. "You _must_ be joking." Wiggling her forefinger at me, she snickered like a child on Christmas morning.

"Not at all. That girl needs to have a good time, since she just lost her very best friend after finding out he violated her and abused her. You need a break, too, Mr. Glummypuss. Besides, separating our scents will help to keep them hidden."

My hands dug into the mauve leather upholstery of my recliner, causing cotton to spit out.

"Honestly, Edward! Will I be able to take you anywhere without you destroying things?!" she scolded, rolling her eyes while they flickered with sheer amusement. In her mind, I could clearly see her projecting different outfits on Bella as she tried them on after her shower, then how the two of us would be sitting at a restaurant, laughing and dancing.

"This has gone _far_ enough!" I growled lowly, rising to my feet in less than a second. "I've followed your instruction up until now simply because I needed answers and you seem you be the only one with them at my disposal. But I _refuse_ to play house for you! I'm not going to take my food on a _date_!"

It was then that her face became long and smooth; her hands slamming onto her hips as she glared right back at me.

"Listen here, Nomad. You stole her from her family, held her hostage with the intention of murdering her once she lost her appeal to you, and have controlled her from every angle! You _owe _her this much!"

Her words stung me like needles to a wound. It was a verbal punch to the face. Every syllable stabbed through my impenetrable skin; sliced into my muscles; settled into my very core.

Alice grew smug from my pain expression, leaning backwards and softening her stare.

_I know you're conflicted inside about a lot of things. Take the night off for once from your brooding and let loose a little. Bella needs to feel again. You may not feel compassion for her, but at least give her that. Just a few hours is all I'm asking. You're bugging me as it is with your silliness._

My mouth tightened as I was about to speak, though the stillness of the shower halted me. Isabella was getting out of the stall, making me unable to do much arguing.

"—Oh! What are all these clothes doing here?" we heard her cry out in the master bedroom.

"Clothes for you to wear, Bella! Just try on one of those pretty dresses. Eddy here is taking you out for some human food!" Alice practically sang in a harmony that infuriated me.

With my perfect hearing, I listened as Isabella mouthed words of awe and worry as she tried on the dresses I saw in Alice's mind.

"You are a demon, aren't you?" I spat, flexing my hands before Alice moved in blurred speed back and forth within the spacious living room. Shoving a pile of well-folded black clothes, she shrugged those small shoulders of hers and smiled.

"Time for you to put up and shut up, Edward. Also, might I suggest Bella about your ability? If you don't and she finds out on her own, it won't end very well for you."

I decided to go along with her charade for now, as my guilt was building for everything I had done to Bella these last few months. I didn't understand why there was such a strong sense of it, but I agreed that after all of this, I did owe the girl some solace. Relenting yet again, I used the en-suite Jacuzzi tub as a means to bathe while Alice joined Bella in helping her clothe. The hot water felt refreshing as it saturated my joints and nerves in heat.

Alice apparently had an eye for fashion, as she had picked out a rather nice set of clothing for me. There was a pair of high-end black slacks with brand new black shoes. Above them was a folded white dress shirt with short sleeves, and a black and smoke-grey argyle vest to go over it. The giggling coming from the bedroom made me anxious, so it took no time for me to dry off and change. I was adjusting the collar of the dress shirt in the nearby mirror when the mechanisms belonging to the bedroom door moved.

_You're going to love this, _I heard Alice's mind say as I spun around. There were no words for what I saw before me.

Isabella Swan was standing there, her hands fumbling in front of her, standing tall in silver high heels. Her pale ivory skin was illuminated by a brilliant shade of navy as the silk clung to her curves. The dress reached just above her knees, swaying with her trembles. There were silver vines that crawled around her waist, and a matching pattern wrapped over her shoulder in a single strap. Her other half was exposed, with the blue dress ending just above her bust. I was fairly certain that her back was exposed as well. Alice was a genius; choosing a dress that accentuated this human's beauty while hiding any scars at the same time. There was an intense blush forming along her upper chest, covering her neck and filling her cheeks as my eyes finally met hers. Thick, wavy curls of molten chestnut bounced against her shoulders as she tried her best to look calm. But I could see her heart pounding against that dress; hear it singing to me.

"D-Does this look okay…?" she stammered, clearly uncomfortable by my gawking like an imbecile. I could only nod in response, as I had lost all ability to speak.

"Look at the time! You two need to head out before poor Bella here passes out from starvation!" Alice exclaimed, pulling my nightingale's hand out towards me. Reaching out for it without a second thought, I felt her warm fingers glide over mine and cage them.

"You look really nice…" she said nervously, unable to look at me in the eye as she complimented. It was actually very adorable, seeing her so shy like this. She normally was shy around me, but I attributed it to fear and confusion. This was different. Flashing Alice an inquisitive look, I grabbed a black leather coat that was also delivered to the room for Bella, and held it for her to slide her arms into.

As she tugged it closer to her form, I was able to get within inches of her ear, where I whispered, "You look radiant, my nightingale." My words sparked her pulse to accelerate and I smirked.

In my mind, a quaint little restaurant appeared, as Alice clapped her hands together. _You'll be close enough to me there in case I see something going wrong. _"Enough chatting. More walking! Go on, you two!" the new thorn in my side said.

Squeezing Isabella's hand, I led her out of the hotel. We were both silent on the walk to the elevator, as well as the ride down to the main floor. I could smell the anticipation rolling off of her, which I wondered profusely about the entire time. Admittedly, this was something I never had to do before, outside of pretending with some prey in my past. As we entered the brisk night of the lively city, I felt like I was my appearing age for the first time in a very long time.

"Where are we going…?" Bella asked. I shrugged my shoulders before figuring out from the minds of those around me where this restaurant was.

"Just someplace nearby. I think you'll like it."

"I don't really care, as long as I'm with you," I heard her say under her breath, which made me stop my own inhalation for a few seconds. There was something about what she said; how it shot through my chest in a foreign way. A crooked grin spread along my lips as we crossed the street.

Perhaps this "date" wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you would like to see the inspiration for Bella's dress, the link is on my profile!


	14. Chapter 13: To Be Free With You Tonight

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter - apparently a lot of you were very excited for it! I hope you enjoy what happens. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Bella's POV chapter is coming up. It might even be next chapter! I'm not sure yet. Also, this was an Ellie-heavy chapter, musically. For some reason, her sound and lyrics really match the tones of this story really well, especially this chapter. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!

_**Playlist highlights for this chapter:**_

_Explosions _by Ellie Goulding

_Human _by Ellie Goulding

_I Know You Care _by Ellie Goulding

_I Need Your Love _by Ellie Goulding

_The End of Summer _by Vadim Kiselev

* * *

The irony of where Isabella was about to eat wasn't lost on me as our strolling led us to the quaint establishment at the corner of an intersection. There were pink neon lights that flickered on the roof, almost to the beats of giggling, as _La Bella Italia _announced itself. I recognized the chain, since there were a few I had passed in other cities. Its interior matched what I was shown from Alice, however, and it seemed to be _so _Isabella.

It was small, with booths along the walls and a few tables in the center. The tables framed a small dance floor, where a man was playing the piano.

When we got inside, a voluptuous waitress with thick black hair dolled up in elaborate curls greeted us in an asinine Italian accent that was clearly staged. My nightingale's hand tightened in mine while we were seated in a booth, and she grew extra silent. Could it have been because of the repulsive waitress? How utterly absurd!

She asked what we wanted, focusing her attention on me of course. Her painted face was disgusting to me as her mind imagined what I looked like in the nude, preferably engagement in intercourse with her. My nose wrinkled at the pornography in her mind, deciding to wave off anything for myself and instead focusing on Bella. Her eyes were soft, doubtful, as she asked for some water. As soon as the waitress was out of our sights, I let out a breath of relief and leaned back in the booth.

I closed my eyes for a minute, orienting myself to this strange situation.

"—She's pretty…" Bella whispered suddenly. I shot her a glance, though her face was partially hidden behind the menu.

"Who?" I asked, unsure of why she would say such a thing.

"The waitress…" Her voice was lacking so much confidence that it made me ill. I scoffed, picking up my menu and pretending to look at options.

"She's atrocious, has no etiquette, and wouldn't even be good enough to feast on," I spat. That elicited a short chuckle from my human, making me smile. Speaking of the poor excuse for a woman, she returned with longing eyes at me, asking for our orders. I didn't get anything, but Isabella ordered some pasta and sauce. Blatantly ignoring the waitress's advances, I reached across the table and took one of Bella's hands. She gasped and stared back at me as her cheeks began to glow with her delicious blush. Just how I liked it.

It appeared that my actions gave the woman enough of a drift that she stormed off with my pet's order. "You're much more alluring than she is, Isabella," I said lowly with a smile. Bella's eyes fell, but her smile matched mine.

"What are you hiding from me, Edward?" she asked me pointedly. It took me by surprise, that she would be so frank. "Alice said whoever kidnapped me wanted you for something. What is it?"

Staring down at our joined fingers, I gulped. I was actually _nervous_ to tell her about my ability. Would her view of me change is she knew how I could read minds?

Letting out a sigh, I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head, looking at that appalling waitress as she gabbed with a co-worker.

"Even if she suspects you're too plain for me, and wishes that she could have me come home with her tonight, she knows that she will never be as naturally beautiful as someone like you. "

"W-What…?" Bella breathed, her lungs tightening. I squeezed her hand and met her questioning gaze. "How could you possibly…"

"I know because I can hear it. As clear as day."

"But she never said—" She was trembling now.

"She didn't have to, Isabella. I can hear her thoughts. I can see inside her mind."

I gave her a moment to process what I just told her. Her fingers became loose, retracting to her chest as she gawked at me. That sweet little mouth of hers opened and closed twice, and I watched the internal battle beyond her eyes as she appeared to have a loss of words.

"C-Can you….w-with my…?" she stammered, unable to look at me now as her face had torn itself away to take a sudden interest in the specks of glitter underneath the glass covering of the table between us.

"No," I dismissed with a shake of my hand. "I can read everyone's mind but yours. Your mind is completely silent to me, as if you don't even exist." Her breathing was beginning to calm at my answer. One hundred and fifty-two long, agonizing seconds crawled by before she spoke again.

"That's why you were so furious with Jake, wasn't it…" Bella stated, her eyes still resisting meeting mine. "You saw…you heard…you…"

"Nightingale, please. Don't…do this," I almost pleaded, not wanting us to cause a scene here. At that moment, her chocolate orbs caught my pale crimson hues and she smiled. She _smiled_! It was small, like a child's, and would be easily missed by others.

Not me.

"Thank you."

_What?_

My face smoothed while my lips smacked in an attempted to remain stoic, even though my mind was wrought with confusion yet again from her reactions.

"You knew and you protected me. You weren't disgusted."

"Of course I was disgusted. It wasn't towards you. It was towards that filthy, pathetic, decrepit excuse for an oxygen sucker who should have been–"

"Edward," Isabella cooed to pull me away from my vengeful plotting. "You're sort of sweet when you're murderous."

Blinking, I looked at her, feeling completely aloof. She was laughing now, twirling some of her thick locks between her fingers, and I saw the beauty in her. The real, true passionate beauty that she carried within her. With a year of torment and abuse, she could sit across from me, joking with me like a normal young woman. For an instant, I wished I wasn't myself. I wanted to be different.

Human.

I wanted to have a life – a real one that involved being sick and getting intoxicated; growing overtired after a long night of constant, passionate love-making; watching silly films with overly dramatic plots while shoving mouthfuls of pizza into my face; strolls down the sidewalk in the middle of a hot summer day with lemonade in hand; having a family and supporting it with a well-paid job; owning a house and growing old within it.

Each idea played like a scene from a movie reel in my head. Each was distinct and colorful and perfect. And every single one involved having Isabella there beside me, sharing in those impossible experiences. And then, before I could react to them, other ideas floated into my consciousness.

Running through the forests faster than the speed of light; travelling all over the world and seeing sights that so many would never cherish the way we would; being able to lose ourselves to our most primal instincts without fear of pain or death; laying in front of a fireplace, wrapped up in limbs and caresses we be brought forth pleasure neither of us had known before…

If I was a human, I'm sure that I would have lost all the color in my face as I realized what my mind was doing.

I was imagining a life with Isabella Swan.

Of course, the humanity was all gone from me, so that was pure fantasy. The life I wish I could give her. It was replaced with what I knew I _could _give her: eternity.

It was the largest slap in my face. The wind was knocked out of me while I sat there, losing myself in those gorgeous eyes that still stole my attention every time they caught me. How could I not have made the connection before? I recognized this as how Alice felt for Jasper. The pain, the anger, the longing, passion, trust, hope, joy…

Love.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Isabella asked me, waving a hand inches from my face as I tried to bring myself back to reality. It was perfect time, really, as her food was brought to the table not more than thirty seconds later.

"I'm fine," I quipped while she spun some noodles around her fork. "My apologizes."

"It's okay. I was just worried that maybe you heard something that was bad?"

_Oh, it's bad, alright. It's terrible. Disastrous. It's like a sort of reverse Stockholm Syndrome. _

"No, nothing like that," I used my charm to give her some reassurance with the tone of my voice. It worked as she let it go and began to eat. Although, it was bothersome on my end, since I watched with precision as the unsightly food slid past her lips. They were covered in red meat sauce looking so tempting. Delectable. Addicting. "Aren't you afraid?" I blurted, wanting to shift my thoughts away from her mouth and to something else.

"Why would I be afraid? Outside of the obvious?" Bella asked after swallowing another mouthful.

"I told you that I can read minds."

"And Alice can see visions of the future," she responded nonchalantly. She was becoming feisty all of a sudden. "I'm not scared of you, Edward. I'm only scared of whoever it is that's after you. They used Jake. They used me. All to get to you…"

I sneered at that. I hated that she had become involved in any of this. That whoever these people were, they warranted her torment for nearly a year, just to somehow connect to me. I still didn't understand how that came to be, and _Jacob _gave me no information on it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as started to gnaw on her lower lip. I wanted to pluck it from between her teeth, but felt frozen in place. I nodded for her to continue, anxious over what she would inquire. "Back in the forest…why did you kiss me?"

I was right to be anxious – that was the last thing I wanted to talk about right now.

"I…don't know." It was a cheap response, I'm aware, but it was also an honest one. "My instincts were so strong from the kill, and you looked so wonderful with the fear and awe in your eyes, I just…"

"I liked it, you know."

"What?"

"The kiss. I liked it."

We looked at each other for five minutes in silence. Everyone else around us spoke and thought about mundane subjects, though I allowed myself the chance to swallow them so I wouldn't be left alone inside my head. I couldn't let myself accept what she said.

How could she like that? I was covered in animal blood, ravenous from primal lust. I had done some awful things to her, was her captor, and was her intended murderer. She was food! Just food! She was…

"_He is…a lot more than that." _Alice's voice crept through me. I thought hard about that statement. Did that also resonate with Isabella and me? Was Isabella more than just a meal ticket? She was my singer, for certain. Did that mean far more than what Alice told us?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" Isabella's heart rate increased as she placed her fork neatly next to the now empty plate and wiped her mouth with the napkin. In her frazzled state, she had missed a blotch of sauce at the very corner of her upper lip.

"Ah-you missed a spot," I said, leaning forward without another thought and brushed my thumb over the soft skin. The sauce was dreadful, yet it was superseded by the incredible warmth emitting from my pet's face.

The electricity was so strong; I was surprised not to see sparks flying around the two of us.

"Edward…" The way she said my name sent chilled down my spine, spreading warmth throughout my body. I wanted nothing more than to pull her onto that table, lie her on her back, and rip through the thin fabric of that seductive dress. Claim her in front of everyone. Make her scream.

_What am I thinking?!_

I broke away, my jaw clenching as I took a few deep breaths.

"Did you want to order dessert?" I muttered, hearing the waitress's thoughts approach. Bella looked at me with sad eyes, shaking her head. "Then we should probably leave."

I could feel the hurt rolling off of her, stinging me with guilt. I couldn't let the evening end like this. Alice wouldn't let me hear the end of it. _Irritating woman. _The human at the piano nearby began to play an upbeat melody, inspiring me with an idea to turn this around.

Abruptly, I stood, extending my hand to Isabella with soft eyes and a slight smirk. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Her eyes were shimmering under the florescent glow of restaurant lighting. There was a hint of amusement in her gaze as her hand slid into mine and I pulled her alongside me. She seemed a little hesitant as we got into a dancing position, with my left hand at her slender waist and my right holding hers to the side.

"I'm not good at this…"Bella warned, making me laugh softly. I began to spin her around, listening with satisfaction as she gasped in surprise at how smoothly we moved together along the wooden panels.

"It's all about the lead. See?" I commented as I spin her delicate form around; the skirt of her dress twirling outwards like an endless sea at my side. When she was scooped back into my hold, she and I both were laughing. The mixture of tones was pleasant to my ears. Something new. I thought of those images in my mind, and realized how she felt in my arms this way. I began to recognize the smallest of nuances; from the way her shape melded with mine while we swayed, to how perfectly in rhythm we moved together.

How we always were in perfect step. Since the very beginning.

Perhaps this_ was_ all meant to be.

I'm not a religious man. Believing in God, in any shape, seemed like a waste of time, considering beings like me existed in this world. The idea of fate, however, was growing appealing to me. Ever since this woman came into my existence, whether it was for feeding purposes, or to fill the void created by decades of chosen loneliness, I had become thankful.

I had met the one creature who never looked at me with disgust or hatred. Even at my darkest moments, she smiled at me. When she had the freedom, the opportunities to leave, she stayed.

She _chose_ to remain with me.

_She _chose_ me._

Here I thought I would help my nightingale be free, and it was actually the other way around. She was freeing _me_. Reawakening parts of myself that I believed to be long-dead, like my soul.

"I-Isabella…" I sputtered. Her head was careened to the side, as I had been twirling her. When her eyes opened - her hair wild around her face - she looked at me with a tenderness that spoke to my core. "I…" Things began to shift in my visage. People, tables, sounds…they were all disappearing.

It was only the two of us. In the entire universe.

_What is going on here? Why do I feel like my appearing age? I'm nervous, worried, and excited all at once? It's like I'm asking for her hand just like an annoying, perturbed teenager!_

"What is it, Edward?" she urged, worry crossing her features. We stopped moving at this point, standing still as my fingers pressed against the soft fabric of her dress at her hip. Her body heat was drawing me in, burning my fingertips through the cloth. She was literally breathing life into me with her presence.

I removed my hand from her hip, lifting it to cup her cheek. She leaned into my touch, smiling serenely as her hair fell over my wrist, sheathing me in her strawberries and cream aroma. "Isabella…I…"

Damn, I was a broken record.

"Is something wrong? Are we in danger?" Her grip on my shoulder tightened. Smiling, I leaned inwards, pressing my cheek against hers. The contact made her shiver, but she didn't resist, so I pulled her frame closer to mine.

"Nothing is wrong, my nightingale, nothing at all," I whispered into her ear. Her pulse quickened, making me smile into her neck.

"I…I don't understand…what are you…?" Even though I could hear the concern in her voice, she was responding just as I had hoped. Her face buried itself against my ice-cold neck. The hand at my shoulder slid down to my chest, over my forever-frozen heart.

My lips planted a very subtle kiss at her throat, just above the throbbing artery. And she did the same in turn. My arms wrapped around her, holding her as tightly as I felt comfortable, since she was still so frail. Her other hand snaked up my back, tangling itself in a web of my thick hair at the nape of my neck. To anyone else, we would be like any other normal couple.

But for us, this was perhaps more intimate than most gestures. We didn't need words to express how we both felt in this moment. From the lullaby of her heart, the way she clung to me as much as I did her, and how she hummed into my collar, I knew she felt the same as I did.

In that moment, _everything _changed.


	15. Chapter 14: I'm Flying Through the Wind

**Author's Note: **Here's the anticipated chapter! This is in Bella's point of view. You might want tissues, just warning you! I wanted to write this to give you some insight of where Bella's head has been since her capture, so you might understand a little more about why she's been the way she has.

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Pieces_ by Red

_Tear You Apart _by She Wants Revenge

_Let Men Burn Stars_ by M83

_Farewell/Goodbye _by M83

Thanks again for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Whenever you hear the stories, don't you always think how things will never happen to you? The cases on television, or horror stories your dad comes home with after a long day; none of that seems super real to you because they don't involve you. They don't involve people you know personally.

How wrong was I?

_Please…not again…I'm so numb…_

Pretty wrong.

_I…it hurts to breathe…_

I'm average. Less than average, really. Just a face in the crowd at my high school. More like a shadow in college. I have friends, sure, but I was always kind of a loner. Charlie-genes do that to me, I guess. But that really didn't matter. Since I was four, I had Jake. He and I are like bread and butter, as Forrest Gump says.

_It's so cold. Where am I? Why can't I see anything?! Hello? Is anyone there?!_

We were best friends. Pals. Practically siblings. Until he ran off with a gang two years ago.

It devastated Billy when that happened. He wanted Jake to join the force, but once he hit high school, something about him just…_changed. _I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I even asked him if he wanted to go to prom with me – I was _desperate _, okay? – but he bailed a week before.

A whole year went by before we heard anything. Billy found out from street kids that Jake was a part of some gang in the bowels of the city. That he had no desire to be with his family anymore. I was so sad, for so long. It felt like I lost a part of my heart. After months of trying to search him out, Billy seemed to give up. And after a while, I did, too.

_Can anyone hear me?! Footsteps…they're coming closer! Please! I don't know where I am! Help me!_

College is boring for the most part. I'm studying ancient civilizations. I think it would be neat to go abroad someday, maybe be an archeologist. Charlie thinks I'm nuts, but who knows? Renee thinks it's awesome. Then again, my mom is a giant kid herself, so I'm not surprised. If it was up to her, she'd travel with me and we'd be like a pair of adventurers, taking on the world.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the mom and she's the teenager. I love her anyway, though. Miss her, too. Living thousands of miles apart does that. And Charlie, well, he's quiet and into his job, but he and I get along just fine.

_Dad will find me. He has to. He's got the best force in the city! Dad…Charlie…Mom! Someone!_

It's quiet out today. I decide to walk home instead of take the bus. Even though it's February, it hasn't snowed a lot, so it's not too gross out. My math class lets me out late, which makes me pissed since I'll have to rush home now to make dinner for Charlie and me. Hopefully, the thawing fish on the counter will still be okay enough. I left it out last night.

The sun must've set while I was glaring at Mr. Gawfreid. That man could yammer on for days if he wanted with everyone long gone, and he'd still be rambling on. I'll have to ask Angela for notes next week, since I spaced out and played with my phone for most of class. Lecture halls were convenient for that. Anyway, I better hustle.

_Why me!? Why?! I didn't do anything to you! Please! If you just let me go…I'll do anything!_

-Was that van there a minute ago?

_I'm not important! I'm just a college student! Are you against my dad or something?! Please let me go!_

It's like a grocery store freezer in here. Four days…I think? Maybe longer. I can't remember. My head hurts. It's wet where my legs are. Sticky, too. I think it was warm there, once. My hips and arms throb and ache. There's blood in my mouth, mixed with something else. I'm so thirsty.

I know there's at least six of them. I recognize the voices by now. Two sound pretty young, and the others are more like they're in their late twenties…maybe. One sounds so familiar, but I can't remember.

I _hate_ how they say my name. I hate how the L's roll off their tongues. I hate how they laugh when I beg them to stop. I hate how their hands feel. Callused and hard. No kindness. Only pain.

_I'm flying…so high in the clouds…I can see Mom's house from here…I want ice cream…hungry…_

I hate not knowing what they feed me. I hate how the water tastes like metal. I hate how they won't let me shower and it smells like death and iron in here. I hate how they tell me I'll love it if I give it a chance. That my body wants it.

_You're different…the voice is rougher…older…why me…? Will I die here? Dad…_

It's so hot in here. I can't stop sweating and crying. They wash me with clothes that reek of mildew and the soap is probably from a cheap dollar store. No matter how much they rub me, I'm never clean. I'll never be clean again. There are others, now. Hushed voices in the dark. I see more light sometimes, if I'm lucky. Like one of them sympathizes with me or something. He will crack open a door and give me sun. I'll I see is grunge marks and smell smoke.

I hate them all.

_Why do you need me…why am I so important…Why…Why…Why…._

I learn to keep quiet. They leave if I don't respond after a while. I've forgotten what peppermint smells like. I can't remember what Mom sounds like; what her touch was like in her hugs. Did Dad want fish or lasagna for dinner? When did they divorce? They feed me ooze when I groan enough for it. I miss hamburgers and curly fries. Billy's surefire shrimp gumbo. More voices in the darkness. I distract myself when they bury themselves in me. Were M & Ms the fruity candy? What…what age am I? I wonder if they'll ever bandage my hip.

_Not me. I'm dead. I can grow wings and fly out of here…just feel them out through my back…can fly…_

The lower voices speak to me. I don't listen. Can't listen anymore. They tell me I'm needed. That I have to be broken for it to work. I need to be broken. I _am _broken.

_Bella…Ella…Ella…it's like that song…what's it like to laugh?_

Did they say I'm stuck here for another six months? Six? Right? I forget what six looks like on paper. Always hated my handwriting. Charlie…I miss you. I miss fish nights. Football games. Mudpies. Maybe I'll die here and make them in heaven.

_… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __… __  
_

It's cold again. Shivering. Thirsty. Voices. Try to listen. Needed for something. Some…Someone. So sleepy.

_-Who's…Edward…?_

It's loose. Not sure how. But loose. Shake free and come apart. Crawl. Feel muck and food against knees. Keep going. Feel air on face. Everywhere empty. Stairs. Bright light. Stings. Keep going. Feel like jello. Scratchy.

People! People! HELP! Run. RUN! HELP ME!

Nothing comes out. Talking gone. Pressure. Warmth. No. NO. I don't want to go back. No. Not back there! Ow! Stop! Please!

_PLEASE!_

Death was staring down at me. But I wasn't frightened as I was held by it. Its eyes were as red as Mom's lipstick. I welcomed it. I needed to be free. Away from here. From the pain. Instead of my body floating to the clouds, it was being carried in icy arms.

He saved me. He kept me dry. Fed. Safe. The loft wasn't paradise, but I'd take it over that room. Being alone was being back there. Being asleep was being back there. I accepted death, but he kept me alive. It was survival, at first. I was food for him. He was shelter for me. A balance. I was okay with that. Better than the alternatives. He said I should be terrified. There's nothing frightening about him. He saved me.

When I saw the date on the musty old tv in the loft, I forgot how to breathe. I had been gone for seven and a half months. Seven! Charlie had to think I was dead now.

There was no going back.

Nightingale. That's my name now. It fits more than Bella. I don't know Bella anymore. Who was she? Did she die in the alley? Was she reborn into me?

We're leaving. Charlie's looking for me. I can't go to him. No goodbyes. It's better this way. Edward needs me.

That name.

I remember it.

Somewhere.

The cabin is nice. Our own slice of freedom. He lets me walk around. I see him smile sometimes. He's cute when he smiles. Human, almost. I offer myself now. Why bother resisting when he needs me as much as I need him? He will kill me one day. That's okay. I've been dead for a year. He's like a friend now. We laugh sometimes. He has a musical laugh.

-Jake? Is that you?

You're so different…that voice…oh…oh God…_no_!

We were friends! We were siblings! How could you-! They did this to you! Why?! What for!?

_Edward._

He's the same. The same from…back there. They want him. Used us to get him. Just a pawn. I was…just…

Alice is a funny woman. She teases him like they know each other, even though Edward can't stand her. She shows him how to hunt. He's majestic when he hunts. Like a ravenous gazelle on the prowl in the forest bed. I'm mesmerized. Can't take my eyes off of him as he takes down and crushes the bones of a mountain lion. I'm not afraid. I'm…_warm._ He's free, like me.

Something registers that Edward kissing me should be fowl. But it's not. He swallows me whole. It's electrifying and sets every hair on my body on edge. I feel my heart beat for the first time in months. Life is in me again. Life brought on by death. Ironic. Alice says we have to leave, that more will be coming.

I have to say goodbye to Jake.

He's a mess on the floor, panicked and in withdrawal from whatever it was in his system. His eyes aren't his own anymore. He's not the Jake I grew up with, going and making tree forts or chasing each other with snakes in our hands. He's not the boy I knew him to be. He's a shell. Just like me. How can I be angry with a shell? He's just a pawn, too.

_If you can hear me, I forgive you. You gave me light, didn't you? I know you're in there. I'm not Bella anymore. I'm Nightingale. I'm not a swan, but a bird. _

He's covered in sweat, spitting at my feet while he glares at me with hate.

_Remember for my eighth birthday, when I was obsessed with Harry Potter, and you came to my party dressed up as Ron and I was Hermione? You wore the dorkiest red wig and wool sweater, and gave me a special broomstick that you made with your dad. We flew around the backyard all day with my friends, casting spells. Billy was Snape and Charlie was Dumbledore, and he hated wearing the grey beard. Moments like those were when we were at our best, I think. _

He snorts, closing his eyes and coughing.

_I won't forget that, or any other time when we were bread and butter, Jake. Somewhere inside of you, little Ronnie still exists. He's just hiding in the dark, caged like I was. I don't know where I'm going, if I'll see you again. But I'm sorry. I can't help you. And I can't stay. Edward needs me. I think…I think he might like me more than just food. _

His eyes darken and he grimaces, trying to speak but sputters out saliva instead.

_I think I might feel the same way about him, too. Funny, that I'd end up like one of those Stockholm girls you read about in books. I want to think this is different, though. He really cares. I can see it. I can't let whoever brainwashed you take him. _

He calls me by my old nickname. It makes me wince as my eyes moisten.

_I hope whatever happens to you, that you find peace somewhere. I'm still really broken. I don't know who I am anymore. But it's okay. I think I'm about to find out. Good luck…_

I steal one of his hands and squeeze it. For a second, our eyes connect and I swear I can see little Ronnie flying in his eyes. I smile. This was the end for us. But the start of something new, too.

Alice has it in her head that I need to get out. I've become a hermit, she says, as she makes me try on dresses. It's eerily like a date, and she's a matchmaker. She promises that everything will work out and that I'll enjoy myself. I'm skeptical. I'm broken, I tell her. I'm not myself anymore and don't want to pretend to be normal. But she promises and is relentless.

Edward looks amazing in his clothes. He's glowing, even though his scowl says different. We go to a restaurant that has my name in it, but I make no mention of it as we go inside. It's awkward – he looks at me and wiggles in his seat, while I try to muster the courage to say something profound. I shrink from the waitress serving us. I remember that I'm a shell. I'm food. I'm not like her and never will be. His words are comforting, even if they are funny.

Courage. Need courage. I have to know why we're being chased. Why I was taken. Must ask.

-Edward can read _minds_?

He saw, then. He saw and heard. Jake's mind…he had to have remembered and Edward saw. The fury…that's why…

My heart races. That warmth comes back. I thank him. He didn't think I was a freak, after all. It makes me remember our kiss and have to know why.

He stammers and looks like a real teenager. The answer he gives is confusing, and I regret asking the question. Then he asks for a dance. I haven't danced in so long. Since prom.

We move like one body on the dance floor. He holds me like a precious jewel in his arms as we glide, and I feel the way the dress sways along my thighs. The way his skin cools the burning that's consuming me. His eyes are no longer completely crimson – there are flecks of amber, like Alice's. I can't tear myself away. I don't want to. I'm safe in his arms. He keeps me safe.

We draw closer, where there's not even an inch of distance between us. His voice is liquid velvet at my ear, and I'm lost to it. He trails kisses so tender and fleeting along my neck that I'm scared I'll buckle. But I gain boldness and return the gesture. He's nervous and trying to say something. I know what he wants to say. I feel it too.

I'm no longer Isabella Swan. She died a long time ago. I'm reborn now, as Edward's nightingale. I don't know what will happen now. I don't know if he'll kill me, or if those voices will catch up to us. I don't know if Jake is still alive, or if Charlie knows where I am now. I'm completely safe in the hands of death. Death is soothing. Death is captivating.

Edward is where I belong.


	16. Chapter 15: I Hope You Know I Care

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Sorry for such a late update. My semester really started to pick up these last couple of weeks, and I was also swept up in the wave created by the _Warm Bodies_ film. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it, as well as read the book! Anyway, I hope you forgive me! I'll be trying to update more often from now on.

Also - a couple people sent me messages about the previous chapter. I want to point out that I _was not _trivializing Bella's traumatic experiences. Considering I am immersed in learning all about how trauma effects individuals, I felt it was important to try and give insight on how her mind was working during that time. I feel like it was important. I wasn't glossing anything over, but try and understand that the circumstances of finding Edward and being swept up into everything would also alter how she views everything. Bella will be fighting with what she experienced for a very long time, in ways we have yet to see. But she is also a very strong-willed character. Her speaking to Jacob was her first step in trying to work past her trauma.

Okay, enough of that! Here is the next chapter. I have some good things coming up in the next few chapters, so get excited, and try to guess what might be coming up! Keep the reviews coming. I love reading what you have to say!

_**Playlist highlights for this chapter:**_

_Shell Suite - _Chad Valley

_Be the Song - _Foy Vance

_Yamaha - _Delta Spirit

* * *

Alice's thoughts were far too joyous for my liking. Before we made it back to the hotel, I could clearly hear her mental laughter and snickering. This woman was going to drive me absolutely insane. However, I did my best not to let it distract me from the magnificent feeling engulfing my chest as I held my nightingale's gentle hand while we walked. No words were spoken, and it was a very comfortable silence. Her heart was racing deliciously, keeping me alerted to her presence even more than usual.

Once back in the hotel room, Alice whisked Bella way to help her change – and to get details on the evening. She was such a female that it was quite irksome, though I couldn't deny the appreciation I had for some solitude, even if it was just for a few moments.

Slipping out of the jacket and shirt I had been wearing, I approached the windows overlooking the city we were currently hiding in. The darkness of night made the lamplights glow vividly, and I could hear various conversations stemmed around seemingly unpleasant topics. Regardless, I found myself becoming contemplative; trying to figure out what our next move should be. If those individuals were still in the area, we wouldn't be safe for long.

Who were they? Why did they want my ability? Were they fellow monsters like me? Or something worse? If I could have, I would have shuddered at the possibility of something _worse_ than my existence. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't have put so much attention on this. Being hunted wasn't such a haunting concept. I was a hunter, myself. But now, I had something – _someone _– to protect.

There was giggling in the bedroom where Bella and Alice were. Strange that she could get so close to another like me so quickly. Perhaps it was just in her nature to be drawn to such dark beings.

She was everything to me now. My world suddenly shifted to rotate around her. What was once a meaningless existence had merit; had purpose. To protect and care for Isabella. It was almost amusing, considering all that I had done since my "rebirth". I killed so many for so long, without much remorse or second thoughts. Was this a natural occurrence among us? It was with Alice, but something told me that she was very much an exception to the race. This was yet another downfall of being a recluse and on my own.

I heard her heartbeat spike and the door open, revealing her as she was now in a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Seeing so much of her skin on display made my mouth almost appear to run dry, and I was temporarily stunned. Had I ever noticed just how _beautiful_ Isabella was? How her eyes reflected more than the depths of an ocean; how her lips were so full and bright that I wanted to claim them; or how her hands, so gentle and soft, looked heavenly as they gripped the hem of the top nervously.

_Understand now, Edward? _Alice was giving me a knowing look. I was disgruntled, not appreciating the smugness dancing in her eyes. _You mated with her. Helps put things into perspective, huh? _Her hands squeezed Bella's shoulders gently before walking into the living room and stretching out her arms. Meanwhile, I felt my nightingale's gaze boring into my face, filling me with a need to be at her side.

And so I was, before she could finish a single blink cycle.

My hand slid into hers, savoring the sweet warmth she shared, as Alice rolled her eyes.

"You two are going to be sickeningly sweet, aren't you? Good thing we don't get tooth aches," she mused, and I felt the heat radiate from my Bella's face. Alice only laughed in response. "By the way, we should be safe tomorrow to leave here. They're sticking around for the night, but will be gone before dawn." There was a breath of relief at my side, which I internally mirrored at this news. "We will have to be very careful, though. Seems Jacob was able to provide more information than I anticipated."

I tensed.

"What_ sort_ of information?"

Her eyes conveyed regret as she looked at both of us.

"…They know about you two." Isabella gasped and I glanced her way, seeing the fright in her face. I hated seeing her that way. "Her captors knew about her blood; that she was your singer, but not this…"

"I didn't realize…he could hear me…?" Bella whispered, stunned. My head whipped to hers.

"What did you say to him?" I urged, agitation rising in my voice as I became impatient. I knew leaving her along with him was a bad idea! She nibbled on her lower lip, which indicated nervousness and discomfort. "_Isabella…_"

"I just…I said…that I thought you cared about me more than just as f-food…and…I might've said that I f-felt the s-same…?"

Warmth exploded within my chest, like an eruption from an ancient volcano thought to be frozen in the earth. I wanted to say something about it – ask her further what she meant – but Alice interrupted the opportunity.

"That's a problem," she said with a sigh, sliding her fingers over her nose in irritation.

"Why..?" Bella asked, growing pale.

"They were only interested in Edward. Now, they will be interested in _you_, too."

My nostrils flared while the rest of me burst into invisible flames. _No one _was going to touch _my_ Bella.

_Hmm._

My Bella. I like that. I've called her that before in my mind, though the meaning behind it changed since then. She was _mine_, always, but now, I was _hers_, too.

Something about this sudden epiphany made me question my own sanity. Even with that worry, it felt right. It felt certain.

_Loverboy, this could be a serious issue for you,_ Alice's voice warned. _If they understand your dynamics with her, they'll use her in order to get to you, more than they already have. We need to get her out of here. Someplace safe._

Where could we go? My mind raced through mental maps of where we've been, what was closest in the area, and the options.

"I have an idea of where we could go," Alice said, her lips perking into a half smile as she glanced at us. "It's not too far, and there are friends of mine we could stay with."

Friends? Alice was full of surprises, wasn't she? My brows furrows as I waited for her to go on.

"Friends…?" Bella murmured, nervous. Alice walked up to her, brushing some hair out from over her eyes, and I noticed her eyes soften. Isabella was scared…?

"Don't worry, Bella. They're good friends of mine. I think you'd love them, frankly –" She turned to me. "—And you had questions that needed some answers, right?"

My lips twitched. How did she know about that?

"Well, they'll know some of them. We can think of what to do next there, too. I think it's the safest option."

"Where is it?" I inquired, feeling Bella squeeze my hand. Her pulse was faster than usual, but it wasn't alarming for the time being.

I saw in my mind a house, shielded by brush and well-kept. It was a modern home, with windows and vehicles parked in the cement driveway next to it. A hammock swayed in the breeze in the yard. This looked like a very comfortable, _human_ home. Why would we go there?

"Not far, promise. With the way I drive, we'd be there by nightfall tomorrow, if we leave in the morning."

"We should go."

Both Alice and I looked at Bella; her eyes hard with concentration as she let out a deep breath. I blinked in wonder at how she could look so strong, so determined. Wasn't she frightened at all by any of this? Not that it truly surprised me by now. I think the fact that I could never predict her feelings or behaviors was something I loved about her.

"I don't want to stay here and wait to see what they will do," she continued, moving away from me and walking to the windows. There was strength in her walk – it was similar to how she first looked when we were at the cabin. I could almost imagine a pair of wings beginning to expand at her back. "We should find out more about them. Plan something." Did a switch go off? Where was the meek, quiet, submissive Isabella Swan?

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alice exclaimed, prancing over to her and pulling her into a gentle embrace. "What do you say, Edward?" she asked, peering back at me.

Seeing how insistent they both were, I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, the odds aren't very well in my favor, are they?"

"Nope!" Alice smirked. Bella's eyes rested on mine, filled with worry along with a softness I already knew as hope.

"Alright, then. I guess we leave in the morning, after _someone _gets some sleep," I surrendered. Bella's cheeks grew a delicious shade of crimson as she began to smile. Smelling the fragrance of her blood began to itch at my throat, making me frown.

"—I think we should hunt," Alice spoke up, stepping between the two of us. "We will be on the road all day tomorrow, so there won't be time for pit-stops."

We were silent for eighteen seconds before I watched Bella's face fall. She didn't like this plan. As much as I felt the same, I had to agree with Alice. Everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours was enough to make any human collapse, as well as those like me feel spent. Even with the hunt previously in the day, I was growing thirsty. Animal blood wasn't as satisfying, so my thirst would be harder to sate. Giving Alice a nod, I turned towards Bella.

"You should go sleep now, so you get as much rest as possible before morning."

She looked at me, almost like she had her very first night after I found her – scared, unsure, and lonely.

_We won't be gone long. There's a group of deer moving right outside the city. An hour or two, tops._ It was helpful, I had to admit, to have someone who could see the future so precisely.

"Don't worry. You won't even realize I'm gone," I said, trying to appease her. The apprehension she felt mirrored my own. Ever since the restaurant, I felt compelled to constantly be at her side. It was stronger than anything I had felt in my existence; stronger than the pull to her blood. Being separated actually _hurt_ as I contemplated it. I disliked this feeling immensely. "You need your rest, Isabella," I pressed.

She nodded towards us slowly, continuing to frown as she walked to the bedroom. "Just…hurry back," her perfect voice whispered before disappearing through the doorway, shutting the door in her wake.

"Come on. The sooner we go, the sooner you come back to her," Alice said.

The thrill of the hunt was something I really did miss. Much like before, taking down the animals was a favorable experience. The twinge in their blood from their vegetative diets was a little less than spectacular, but it worked well enough. On the run back to the hotel, I asked Alice about how I was feeling. Why it was so jarring, so powerful. She was the only one I could ask about it, and I was desperate to understand.

"Mating is something that I'm surprised you don't know much about. It's an instinct, a very basic one at that," she began. "When we do it, it's for life," I gave her a pointed look at that. "Well, you know what I mean. When we find that person, we don't want anyone else, ever again."

"Jasper is that for you?" I surmised. She nodded, and I could see the sadness of their separation in her expression. If something happened to Bella, would I have the same look of loss?

"He is. We've been a couple for over fifty years, yet the bond of love we share is as strong as it was when we first met."

"Is it normal to feel…strain…when you are apart?" I asked lamely while we slowed down to a human pace while passing the city limits.

"Yes. I feel it strongly right now, with Jasper. It's awful. And it's probably even stronger for you right now, since you just realized…" Her eyes reflected amusement and she sighed softly. "Now that you understand it a bit more, maybe you won't be such a spoil sport."

"What do you mean about that?" I growled, not appreciating the insult. She only laughed, waving her hand at me.

"Maybe not. I guess I hope too much. Ah, well. Bella's asleep, so feel free to go and creep on her like you normally do. You _do _do that, right?" she asked. I pictured myself blushing like a fool, if I was human. My eyes burned with a sudden urge to tear through that immaculate face of hers, though we were unfortunately in public. Instead, I snapped my mouth shut and seethed until we were inside the hotel. "You shouldn't worry so much. I think it's sweet, in a stalkerish sort of way. I'm sure Bella enjoys it, too," she teased.

Keep talking, woman. I dare you.

_Now, now, Edward. Calm down. I'm only kidding. _

The moment we were back in the room and changed, I went to her bedside. I had absolutely no care about anything but her now. She was a creature of beauty in her sleep, burying her face within the cloth of the pillow. Her left leg was dangling off the edge of the bed, and the sheets were coiled around her. It was apparent that the girl had been tossing and turning. Once I sat on the bed, her breathing grew a bit more erratic, as well as her pulse.

"Edward…." she cooed unconsciously. "Stay…"

Now, what sort of man would be if I didn't fulfill her request? I smiled as I slid over the covers, careful as to not wake her. She seemed to realize I was there, though, since she started nuzzling against my chest. Her arms ran down my abdomen, before latching around my waist. We had never been this intimate while she slept before.

I wasn't quite sure how to react.

My entire body stiffened as I watched her breathe, rubbing her nose along the cloth of my clean shirt. How was it that she was comfortable with me around? It was a question that ruminated inside of me ever since the beginning. One of my hands slipped through the thick strands of her hair, brushing some of it away from her delicate face. There was some pink to her cheeks, which made me smile. Tucking the hair behind her ear, I listened to the melody of her heart, wondering what she was dreaming about tonight.

Would she be thinking about her past? About what could happen in the coming days? Or was she dreaming about us?

There was a part of me that was disgusted with this turn of events. I was a killer, a predator. Not a lover. Especially with a human. I couldn't stoop down to such a level. Yet, another side of me, one filled with pride and adoration for the angel lying against me, overshadowed those thoughts. I'd never let anything or anyone harm her again.

_She is mine and I am hers. _

It was the simplest, yet most powerful reality that hung in my head until the rays of sunlight began to pour through the windows.


	17. Chapter 16: Thoughts You Always Chase

**Author's Note: **How is everyone? From how my semester is looking to be, I probably will be updating every other week or so. Sorry for how sporadic it's been. I promise to get better! I tried to make up for it by making this chapter a bit longer. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. Every time I see a ding about it on my phone, I get so excited.

You guys have some interesting theories and questions over what's going to happen, and what the motivations are for these characters. I'll do my best to explain them in the coming chapters, so you will have to just wait and see.

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Help, I'm Alive _by Metric

_Cover Your Tracks_ - A Boy and His Kite

* * *

The ride to our destination didn't seem as long as Alice made it sound. I was appreciative of the fact that she drove faster than the speed of light (as Bella labeled it), making this trip much less strenuous on us. When Bella woke up that morning, she was delighted to see me, though she was also embarrassed when I told her she spoke to me in her sleep. The innocence swimming in her chocolate pools called to me, making me pepper her face with chaste kisses. I don't know what came over me, but I was enjoying it.

We were heading to a small town that I never heard of. It was by the mountainside, with snow covering the ground by the time we arrived that evening. The entire drive, Bella slept off and on against me in the back seat of the obnoxious yellow Porsche that Alice somehow secured. The silence that carried along with us was soothing. Our minds were everywhere. Alice kept looking into the future, keeping her sights on our enemies, while I tried to figure out how to protect Bella best. Meanwhile, my pet was more worried about how Alice's friends would feel about her. This human was ludicrous at times.

After her ordeal of the last year and all that has happened to her, she was worried over whether or not others of my kind would like her?

When she had to make pit-stops, in order for Bella to relieve herself and eat, Alice and I would discuss how this meeting would be.

"I gather that these friends of yours are similar to you in diet?" I asked, leaning against the back of the vehicle while she refilled it with gas. We were at the last stop before reaching the town. The smell of gasoline bit at my nose, though no one around us would ever notice.

"Correct. They're the ones that showed _me_, actually. And Jasper." Her eyes grew soft, and I watched the flickering of a memory dance within my mind of Alice attempting her first animal hunt. I smirked. "They are a very patient, caring coven. Bella will be safe with them while we plan a strategy."

Alice's confidence was strong, yet I remained skeptical. "Don't worry so much, Edward. If you could age, I bet you'd have more wrinkles than a man in a retirement home from all that pent-up anxiety."

I growled just loud enough for her to hear. My eyes darted between her snickering mouth and the inside of the gas station, watching for my pet's movements. She wanted some space; otherwise she felt it would be too suspicious. I hated leaving her alone after what we were going through, both with the danger and with the recent epiphany. I never wanted to leave her side. It was _painful_ to be far from her.

"You know, they're very understanding too, of privacy…" Alice's voice cut right through my attention, and I looked back at her in confusion. "Oh, come on, I know you and her haven't…_you know_…"

"_Alice-!_" I sneered, slamming my hand at the crux of the trunk motif and the side of the car, pressing into it so deeply that I felt the paint and metal bend like paper beneath my fingers.

Shooing me away with her free hand as the other closed the gas opening and repositioned the pump, the pixie devil only smirked my way before going inside to pay. At the same time, Bella returned, eating what looked to be a foul roll of meat entrenched in some bread. Noticing my discomfort, her lips formed a frown.

"Edward…?" she asked, her tone filled with worry.

"Don't worry, Isabella. Everything is alright," I let out with a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. Alice was out not a minute sooner, complaining about how she would have to get the damage I made to the back of the car fixed, and told us to get inside.

The last leg of the drive had me consumed with what Alice had implied. I knew she meant sexual intercourse. There are times where I wish we didn't possess such sensitive and powerful hearing abilities. I also wished that the raven-haired woman would keep her business to herself. Whatever transpired between Bella and I was our own business. This isn't to say that I had no desire to bed my nightingale. Quite the opposite, actually. Ever since I met her, I wanted to see her writhing beneath me while I filled her. I wanted to give her pleasure she never experienced in her whole human existence.

After hearing the travesty of her abuse, however, I was ever more reluctant to bring it up with her. With the realization of her being my mate still so fresh in my mind, I also didn't want to overwhelm her. It would happen in due time, when she was ready.

When we both were.

"Are you okay…?" My beautiful Bella asked, nudging my arm with her elbow as Alice took off again. "You seem so serious. More than usual."

"I'm alright, Nightingale," I reassured her, leaning over and pecking her temple. "Just thinking."

_You're being awfully affectionate. It's cute, _Alice's mind observed. Ignoring her, I concentrated on Bella's pulse. Our comfortable silence resumed for the rest of the trip.

Pulling into the massive driveway, the cliché nature of the modern home wasn't lost on either of us, and I heard Bella gasp in surprise at the elegance – and we had yet to go inside. There were broad windows on the first floor, with a patio in the front, covered in mini-lights that showered the main walkway in crescent illumination. From where we stood, once we were out of the car, I could smell human food being prepared from where I gathered the kitchen was.

My nightingale's hand never left mine as Alice bounced her way to the front door. I smelled others; at least four were lurking, waiting for our arrival. Their thoughts were quieter than I expected, which meant they were being controlled. Alice must've clued them in to my ability. Bella shivered at my side, and her spike in heart rate made her furrow my brows in concern.

"What if…they…don't…" she tried to speak, though her nerves broke up her statement, "…like me…?"

Alice eyed me wryly, rolling her golden hues before scoffing. I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you no matter what." How utterly absurd it was for her to worry whether or not a coven of animal-feasting beings like me would enjoy her company! This human's innocence made my lips crack into a small smile as Alice opened the door, announcing us into the house.

"We're here~!" she sang into the house, as we each stepped in. It was clear from the decorations that covered the walls that these people coveted many different styles of art, ranging from the classical and renaissance eras, to modern and contemporary times. It was also apparent to me that this coven tried to be human. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Did they abandon their instincts, like Alice? We were no longer human. We surpassed all that in the change. Why revert back to what we could never be again?

Alice led us into a large living room, where a television was playing some sort of musical. The stench of human food was pretty strong in here, and I was sure that if I could vomit, I would have.

"Alice? Have our guests arrived?" a feminine voice said softly. My eyes hardened and I squeezed Bella's hand, sensing two forms approach us. From a hallway that led from the kitchen, I saw a young couple. Both immaculate in appearance, with golden eyes that burned similar to the rays of the sun. "Welcome to our home, Edward and Isabella," she greeted, smiling at the two of us.

_Calm down, they aren't going to hurt you,_ Alice's mind thought.

The other one, a male, looked between us intently, as if studying us. I saw images of a hospital, and knew immediately that he posed as a doctor locally. My lips parted in surprise – how was it possible for him to be surrounded by human blood _without _being tempted?

_Welcome, _he thought, giving me a courteous nod. _I assume you have many questions, but I think your mate should eat. My wife has prepared an assortment for her._

"Isabella, I made you some dinner. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what your preferences were, so I just made a few different dishes…" the woman continued, and Alice grinned.

"Call her Bella, Esme. It's more her style," she chided, and I sensed my nightingale blush.

"Don't make such a fuss over me…" Bella replied.

"Ah, we're terrible hosts!" Esme exclaimed, her mouth wide open. "We never introduced ourselves, did we? My name is Esme. Esme Cullen."

"—And I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to have you here," he said, extending his hand towards me. Hesitantly, I took it, giving him a firm shake.

"You'll have to excuse our other members," Esme added, her eyes glancing towards the long stairwell beside us. "They aren't as…comfortable…around humans, as my husband and I are."

It still astounded me that these two were _married_. Such a human concept. They were mates, weren't they? Why go through the ridiculous notions of a ceremony and rings, when what we had was so much more powerful than the bonds between humans? Obviously, I had a lot to learn here.

"I'm sorry-!" Bella spoke up, and I could hear the regret in her tone. "I didn't mean to mess up anything…"

Alice waved a hand towards Bella, laughing.

"Oh, _please_. Rosalie and Emmett are just spoil sports. They'd never hurt you. To be honest, Rosalie just hates not being the center of attention."

I heard a distinct feminine growl come from upstairs, though it would be too low for human ears.

"Yes, well, they'll come down in time," Carlisle sounded apologetic. "Come, let's let Bella eat."

Esme led us into the dining room, where a long table sat. She wasn't kidding when she said she made a variety of food. There were plates of pasta, salad, steak, fruits, stir-fried vegetables, and Italian bread. All of it smelled putrid to me, but I had grown accustomed to it since Bella came into my existence, so I hid my disgust with ease. We made sure to sit beside one another, and Bella tentatively began to eat.

"This…this is delicious…" she murmured, clearly surprised by Esme's cooking prowess. I could hear relief and pride in Esme's mind over the compliment, since she hadn't cooked for a human, in person, in over thirty years. I saw images of her baking things for Carlisle's coworkers, however.

"I'm so glad you enjoy it," the woman replied. "Whatever you can't finish, we'll store as leftovers for you."

Bella's eyes grew warm with appreciation.

Meanwhile, I was growing increasingly irritated. Deciding to get the ball rolling here, I spoke.

"Alice said you'd have some answers to some questions we have," I started, locking eyes with Carlisle, since he was the head of this coven.

"That's right. You two realized you were mates, correct?" Esme asked nonchalantly, though her eyes spoke volumes in her excitement. _I remember when Carlisle and I realized it. _I saw a flash of a hospital bed, a woman screaming in pain, and Carlisle burying his teeth into her neck.

Isabella and I shared a look before nodding in unison.

"They haven't _consummated _it, though," Alice said with a smirk. I cocked a brow and nearly hissed under my breath. Bella only blushed, glancing down at her plate of Caesar salad.

"_Alice_," Esme warned. The pixie-like nuisance only giggled.

"That_ is_ an important part of being mates," Carlisle said. _When the two of you share that part of yourself, the bond between you two will become unbreakable. Though, I have to admit, I've never heard of it happening between a human and one of us before. It could be dangerous…_

I coughed, starting to feel uncomfortable. This was not where I wanted to go.

"Do you have any idea _why_ I mated with a human?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from _that _subject.

"Mating isn't something so easily explained. Alice told me that she is your singer?" Carlisle looked at Bella, and she nodded towards him. "Amazing. In all the accounts I've come across, none of us have been able to resist that temptation."

I sneered, mostly at myself, considering what I _had _put Bella through the past few months.

"I never did resist. I just…delayed it, if you will," I replied.

"Still, whenever we run into a human's blood that calls to us that way, our instincts take over and we naturally surrender to them. It's a mighty feat that you were able to control that part of yourself, especially since that's your normal food source."

"So I take it that you all feed from animals, then?" I asked, highly interested in this. Both Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"I've abstained from human blood for well over two hundred years," he responded, and I could see fractured memories of his trying to stop himself from hunting humans. "Once I came to the realization that I could survive off animals, I decided that was the safest direction to go. I taught Esme the way, after she became a newborn, and I taught Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett as well."

"Why?"

Isabella glanced my way, her eyes wide at my blatant question. I did feel a bit guilty by the look she gave, but I need to understand this better. I decided to elaborate on my question.

"Why do you go through the effort of all of…_this_?" I motioned around us. "Why pretend to be human, when we clearly are not?"

Carlisle looked at me calmly, as if he had heard this dozens of times in the past. Perhaps he had. This certainly was an unorthodox way to live within our kind.

"Edward, Alice told me how you found Isab-_Bella_. Do you remember that moment?" he shot at me. I grimaced, my perfected memory taking me back to that alley, all that blood, seeing her beautiful body on display for me to take.

"Of course I do," I replied stoically. I had a feeling that my eyes were betraying me.

"What stopped you from killing her right then and there?"

Bella put down the fork in her hand, while all eyes settled on me. I disliked this feeling of being interrogated.

"Truthfully…I looked into her eyes and felt…well…a compulsion to keep her alive," I thought aloud, having wondered that myself all this time. "At first, I believed it was because her blood was calling me so strongly, and I wanted to cultivate it for myself." Those first few days together had been difficult, and quite frankly, I was stumbling through them. One of Bella's hands slipped underneath the table, her blazing heat scorching my stone skin through my pants as she rested it on my thigh.

"When did you realize that there was something more to it than that?"

I was silent for a minute, searching my memories for that specific time.

"…We had moved to the cabin, where Alice met us. It was the first morning after our arrival, and Bella wanted to go out into the yard and walk around," I remembered, a smile spreading along my lips. "I watched her take in the scenery as she moved around the nature, looking completely at peace for the first time since we met. I took her there to have privacy, to have her for myself to feed from. I couldn't understand why she so willingly gave up her blood to me," I felt her stiffen beside me, but I carried on. "At that time, watching her, I realized it didn't matter. She had changed me."

"You didn't want to feed from her, though it was all you knew. Is that right?"

"Yes…" I felt foolish for admitting such a thing. It's our nature to hunt humans.

"Why?"

"I…I didn't want to kill her." It wasn't until I spoke it outright that I noticed how conflicted I had been. Her hand squeezed me gently, reminding me that she was there and that what I confessed was accepted. I still didn't understand how she could be so comforting and understanding of my animalistic feelings. "I didn't want her last moments to be of me draining her. I didn't want to cause her pain. I didn't want…to be a monster…."

"Exactly." Carlisle nodded towards me, a broad smile appearing on his face. "I never wanted to have that be my legacy. Just because I'm no longer human, doesn't mean I have to become a monster."

"It's not easy, I'll admit," Esme added. "Some days, when I am immersed in a public area, I'll have to remind myself that these are _people_, not food. They have lives, families, dreams. Who am I to take that from them?"

"Why was Isabella's blood so profound, to the point where I couldn't feed from other humans?" I blurted. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, perplexed, before either replied.

"I'm not sure. It could be because she is your mate. The possibility of the calling of her blood, along with your shared bond, could very well be the cause of your addiction to it. We would have to look into it more. I have to say that I find it fascinating, myself." The scientist in Carlisle was awakened, and I heard a list run in his mind over what things he wanted to learn about me.

Which brought me to another question.

"Do you know who kidnapped Isabella?"

"No," Carlisle responded, looking dejected. "When Jasper had been taken, we were deeply concerned. I've been trying my best to locate any information on his whereabouts, as well as who these cloaked figures could be. I even contacted the Volturi, though I have yet to hear back—"

"Volturi?" I asked. "Who are the Volturi?"

"Oh my…! How do you not know of them?" Esme gasped, shocked at my ignorance. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Ed here isn't much of a people person. You'd be surprised how much he _doesn't_ know," Alice chimed, smirking my way when I growled under my breath at her nickname. "Lighten up, Edward."

"The Volturi are the oldest and most powerful coven of our kind. I studied with them for a time, about a hundred years back. They regulate order, keep the rules in place, and punish those who go against them or violate their beliefs."

I contemplated that for a few minutes, absorbing the information, as well as the images projected by Carlisle. Men in velvet cloaks, with demonic grins and greed-filled eyes.

"So they're like royalty? Or police?" My Bella asked nervously.

"Precisely."

Noting how they also wore cloaks, my eyes narrowed.

"Do you think they could have something to do with this?"

"I can't be certain. Aro, the leader, does have a strange preoccupation for collecting. His guard consists of various members who have abilities, like you, Alice and Jasper. But I'm hesitant to accuse them, since this doesn't seem to be their style. It's too public. Aro works underground. Secretly. He'd never risk exposure."

This was frustrating me. It only brought up _more _questions.

"I understand you are anxious, but rest assured that you are safe here, both of you," Esme said with a smile which radiated warmth. "I think Bella here has had a long day. Maybe you should show them to their room, Alice?"

Bella yawned just then, as if on cue, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, the room for you is perfect!"

Threading our fingers together, Bella thanked Esme for her hospitality, and I have them a courteous nod of appreciation.

_I promise we will talk more tomorrow. For now, focus on your mate and make sure she is comfortable here, _Carlisle thought.

Alice yammered on about how Esme designed this entire home, remodeling being her hobby and "human occupation". As we climbed the staircase, I sensed the other two residing in what Alice called "Chez Love Shack". The nickname elicited a holler of approval from who I gathered to be Emmett, and a snarl from Rosalie.

At least Bella was amused, giggling to herself while we passed other bedrooms, stopping in front of a very spacious room where a king-sized bed sat across a bay window. There was a large closet and a vanity, with a tall oak dresser that looked vintage. Everything was covered in ivory and cream colors, complimenting the opal accents of the bed frame. The lavender looked expensive, and it only furthered my confirmation that I was as far away from my element as could be.

"Alright, you two. Don't stay up _too _late!" she teased, waving at us before closing the door behind her.

Isabella and I gawked at each other, feeling the weight of the day, the new information, _and _the implication of Alice's words latch onto us.


	18. Chapter 17: Your Innocence is Mine

**Author's Note: **So sorry about this taking so long! A lot of schoolwork kinda hit me in the face. Plus, this chapter was just very stressful to write out! I hope the fact that it's the longest chapter so far in the story will make up for it! _**Warning: this chapter contains graphic sexual content. **_If you don't want to read, feel free to skip it about a third of the way down. Keep sending reviews my way! I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks again for sticking with me. Graduation is in 2 months! Let's hope I survive long enough for it!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Undisclosed Desires _by Muse

_Starry Eyed _by Ellie Goulding

_My Blood _by Ellie Goulding

_Night of the Hunter (Static Revenger Rock Redux) _by 30 Seconds to Mars

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a bout of silence that saturated us as we stood; neither of us able to decide on what to do. Ultimately, it was Bella who broke away, approaching the windows by the bed and looking out as she curled back the curtains. I watched her form, wondering how she was feeling after everything that we discussed with the Cullens. This was one of those few instances where I _despised_ being unable to hear her thoughts. From the way her heart sounded, she was still anxious, though calmer than before.

"They're very nice," she said softly, not looking at me.

"Mm…" I hummed in response.

What was the matter with me? Usually, I was comfortable with taking charge and making decisions. I didn't second guess my choices. I took what I needed and wanted. Yet here I was, crippled on the spot while I watched my human look out into the forest courtyard of this spacious home.

_Damn _this mating business.

It infuriated me, how this bond now made me weary. I worried so much more about her welfare, how my actions would influence hers. It was irritating how much I still didn't understand. I noticed downstairs that Carlisle and Esme were incredibly fluid with one another; whenever one moved, so did the other. They were so in-tune with each other, it made me curious about Isabella and me.

Weren't we the same?

Lately, before this chaotic turn of events, I could see how she followed my every behavior. She moved when I moved, clung to my every word. Never questioned my authority, never seemed upset by my decisions. Why had she been so accepting of all that? That still made no sense to me. At first, when I first learned of her kidnapping, I assumed she was just elated to be free from that torture, yet was too traumatized to take charge of herself.

"Edward," she called out to me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Were you telling the truth, about when things changed for you when it came to me?"

Blinking, I suddenly felt nervous, though I didn't allow it to show in my face. I gave her a single nod in response. Her lips curved into a beautiful smile, and I listened with appreciation to her speeding pulse.

"I couldn't explain it…I think in some ways I still cannot…" I replied curtly, though my tone revealed my frustration over it.

"I know what you mean," she said, removing herself from the window and sitting on the edge of the lavish bed. Her hands swiped along the covers as she continued to avert her gaze from me. _Why is she not looking at me?_

"Do you?" I asked, taking a few steps towards the bed.

"There's…something you should know, Edward. Something I haven't told you. I've been too scared to, I guess. With everything that's happened, and after seeing Carlisle and Esme…"

Instantly, I was at her side, placing my hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her with worry consuming my eyes. What had she kept from me? It itched underneath my skin, this sudden doubt and concern. It was _so _much stronger than beforehand.

"You can tell me, Isabella. You can tell me anything."

"I know that," she murmured, placing a searing hot hand over mine, pulling it away from her. I disliked this – this shoving away she was doing. This detachment. What was going on, here? It fueled my concern, though I respected her space and took a step back, holding my hands at my sides as I waited for her to continue. "I'm only afraid of what this might mean for us. What you might think of me…"

"Please, Nightingale…" I urged, now desperate to hear what she had to tell me. "Nothing you say will change how I think or feel about you."

Finally, her eyes lifted to meet mine, and I saw absolute fear and regret within those chocolate orbs. If my heart had been beating, it would've surely stopped at the sight.

"I knew who you were, when we met." Her voice was meek, similar to when we first spoke to each other. It was frightened; cautious. Internally, I was alarmed at this admission, yet my face remained stoic and compassionate as I watched her hands fidget in her lap. "I heard your name…back when I was with _them_…" she continued, pulling her gaze from mine and focusing on her hands instead. "I didn't know what you looked like, or what you were. I can only remember them telling me that you were important. That I was their way to you. I remember…hearing voices saying what they would do to you, once they found you. Edward…they're going to do _terrible _things to you… " Her voice began to waver, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, to protect her from everything in this deplorable world.

"No one will harm me, or you, ever again, Isabella," I reassured her, though it did little to chance her demeanor.

"…When I woke up and saw your face, I don't know how, but I just _knew_ you were the one they mentioned. "Your voice…it was so beautiful, reminding me of velvet…even though I was disoriented, I knew it was you. And I knew…that I was safe with you."

My face fell; I felt my lips part open and my eyes grow large. How could this angel of a human being say such things? How did she connect the dots and know who I was, without any prior knowledge?

I thought back to what Alice had spoken of and had shown me in her thoughts. Between that, and what Carlisle so briefly explained about the mating bond…had it been fate that brought this delicate beauty into my existence? The circumstances of our meeting were atrocious, yet our bond had formed instantaneously despite them.

"Why did you think this would change my view of you?" I asked, extremely curious as to why she had such a mindset.

In truth, it did answer some of my initial questions. Why she never fought against my wishes. Why she came after me, even after I hurt her so many times. Why she accepted her place.

"I'm so scared of losing you, Edward…" she whispered, her body trembling. I could no longer refrain from touching her. Within seconds, I had her in my arms. Pulling her against me, we laid vertically along the bed, surrounded by the soft blankets and pillows. Her sweet aroma filled my senses, covering me in strawberries and jasmine. I ignored the faint smells of the food she ingested, focusing instead on the delicious scent of her blood, which called to me more than usual.

"You will _never_ lose me, Isabella," I cooed into her ear, while one of my hands brushed through her thick tresses at the base of her neck. Smelling moisture in the air, my other hand lowered to her chin, bringing her face upward to see my own. "No matter what, we will be together." It was a promise I was making, for both of us. I wasn't very educated in any of this – mating, relationships, _feelings_. I had to try, though. For her sake.

Even when she was crying, Bella was a magnificent sight to behold. My thumb trailed along her cheek, absorbing the warm tears as she started to smile. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her hands curled up against my ribcage as she continued to gaze into my eyes. Oh, how I wanted to drown in them.

There were feelings coursing through me that were foreign, yet soothing. I felt a strange warmth spreading from the hands that touched her skin, invading the dead flesh and muscles, searing through decades of perfection and strength, permeating my frozen organs and bone. A hitched breath escaped from her immaculate lips before I claimed them, wanting to taste her again. My senses exploded at the connection, and my grip along her body intensified.

She must have felt bold, since her arms wrapped around my side, pulling me closer to her. The fierceness of our kiss was driving every part of me mad; so many feelings and sensations filling my mind and body. Her blood was rushing through her at such a speed, I heard it clearly within my ears. It drove me into a darker place, and I plunged my tongue into her sweet mouth, taking in as much of her taste for myself as I could.

A moan vibrated from her throat, causing me to stiffen just a second, shocked and aroused all at once from the reaction. If a kiss created that noise, to think what _else _I could do…

The thought of making her scream _my _name as I claimed her as _my _mate filled my mind, driving me to squeeze her scorching hot frame against my own.

Suddenly, I was pummeled with the images from that _Jacob's_ memory; of her body frail and bruised, clinging to life as she leaned against the metal chains supporting her broken shell. Her cries of pain as they impaled themselves within her, stealing all her warmth and light. It made me _furious_, knowing they desecrated her beautiful flesh for their revolting desires.

I broke the kiss, pulling back and trying my best to catch my needless breath. I _couldn't_ do that to my precious Bella. No. She deserved so much more than that. She deserved to be _worshipped_. To be cherished and loved in every way possible. Not used. I'd _never_ do that to her.

Her eyes were so beautiful and large as they gazed up at me while I balanced myself between her legs; straddling my thighs against hers while my hands rested beside her arms as she settled on her back.

The sound of her heart, the rush of her blood…it was all singing to me. I _needed_ to think. I _needed _to stop. I needed…

"—Edward?" Her voice was husky, thick with lust as she watched me intently, panting as I had stolen her oxygen so acutely. I studied her every detail, from the way her lips trembled anxiously, to the way her neck throbbed from her pulse, to how her nostrils flares just enough to signify that she was worried.

"I'm sorry, Isabella…" I apologized, lowering my gaze to her stomach, so flat and soft through her clothing. My hands trailed down her arms to her hips. "I don't think we should—"

"_Don't_," she pleaded, with a force I had never heard from her before. It brought my gaze back to hers, and I saw a terse flame building behind those chocolate orbs. "Don't stop, Edward." Her hands, ablaze from her human heat, crawled up my thighs, etching their design through the cloth of my pant legs. "I _want_ you," she said quietly, yet the meaning behind them was as loud as a bullhorn to my ears.

This only made it more difficult.

My inner beast was screaming to claim her. Every fiber of my body was clawing its way out of me to wrap around her and—

"Isa_bella…_" I growled under my breath, struggling inside with this dilemma. My hands, firm and freezing, pressed into her soft flesh, and her immediate reaction of gasping sent shockwaves down my spine. "I _need_ you so much…but…" I was straining now.

She lifted herself onto her elbows, her collarbone glimmering in the light around us. I licked my lips.

"I'm _yours_, Edward," she soothed, tilting her head so that her neck was on display while she glanced down at her arm. The artery in her neck was throbbing, whispering for me to consume. _No. I have to listen. _"Not anyone else's. I…I want to forget what they did to me. I want _you _to help me forget. Cleanse me of those memories…I only want_ your_ hands,_ your_ mouth,your _everything_."

How could this woman know _exactly_ what I needed to hear?

There were no other words from me, only the gentle shove of her flat on her back as my mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. The quick motion caused her beautiful frame to still underneath mine, but that didn't last long. While my tongue plunged into the depths of her hot mouth, her hands moved frantically along my shirt, yanking on it. Understanding her desire, my own hands grasped the collar, ripping downwards in one motion, obliterating the poor excuse for cotton.

Her hands were everywhere, grazing along my pecs and perfect muscles as if she was touching them for the first time. And maybe she was. I didn't know her experience prior to what happened, though the idea of her touching _anyone _else suddenly had me enraged, and I growled into her mouth. It spiked her pulse and she moaned back, pulling me down on top of her. I was drowning in her scent. Her heat. I needed to be buried within it.

I _needed_ her.

If she wanted me to help her forget, then damn right I would. I'd make her remember only how I made her feel. I'd fill her memories with my mouth, my voice, my caress, my body. She'd be cleansed, alright. She'd be cleansed and savored. By the end of this, she'd know how much of a goddess she really was.

One look and I am lost _in the moment_.

My fingers make quick work of her shirt, shredding it before she can suck in an entire breath. She whimpers at the sudden cold, and I can feel the reaction through the thin lace of her lavender bra. The puckering of her nipples sets me aflame with lust and I rip my mouth from hers to lap at her neck, rolling my tongue along the artery. It calls out to me, but I have more interesting places to explore, first. Everything I do makes her cry out. Short bursts of air, mewls, and shivers welcome me as my lips taste her salty sweet skin.

The straps to her garment become irksome, so my teeth split the seams with ease, and I pull down the material to expose her pale, delicate bust. I've seen her exposed before, but the way she is writhing, her eyes lidded and fluttering while she fights to catch her breath - this is something new. I can see her heart pulsating underneath her bosoms, making me want to dig right in and kiss it, that delightful organ that I know beats for me, and for me alone. It's become a natural high, knowing that she is giving herself to me completely, and I feel the venom pooling so much in my mouth that I have swallow _twice_ in order to control it.

Her hands tremble as they crawl up to my waist, nails tugging at the thin leather belt constricting my lower half from her touch. His time, I let her fish her way through, and with a growl of her own - which sets my nether region on fire – she snaps open the buckle, unhooks the button, and yanks down the zipper. I can't help but laugh in amusement as my pet's hunger for my body, and it makes me crave her more.

Even with all she has gone through, her desire for intimacy seeps through to the surface, and she is a _vixen_ when she is in need.

This is something I plan to exploit as often as possible.

Immediately, my tongue finds itself along the soft flesh of her right breast, teasing the sensitive areola that is just a few shades lighter than her eyes. Her moans are absolutely exquisite, sending bolts of needs directly into my groin. It seems my attention to her has distracted her from her plight, as her hands slide to the back of my head, keeping me against her chest as she mewls for me to continue. Her skin is tender and sweet, like sugar to my lips as I swirl my tongue around her perky nipple, while my free hand massages the other breast so it isn't left out.

As I consume the taste and flavor of my beautiful mate, I wonder if anyone else ever made her feel this way. If I am the first. I _know _I will be the last. She is _mine_. Her ravenous form is _mine_. Her heart, her life, her blood, all of her is _mine_. And I am blessed to know this kindness. This warmth and light. Her hips begin to thrust upwards towards me, making me hum along her skin. Happily, I oblige the plea for friction, grazing my waist against hers. Hopefully, she can feel how much I need her, how she affects my body in a way no other human ever has.

Sex is nothing new to me. I've had it hundreds of dozens of times in my immortal existence. But this is on an entirely different plane. I want to _make love_ to Isabella Swan. I want to fill her with love, with meaning, with everything that I own as myself. In turn, I know this is what she wants for me as well. As her fingers weave through my hair, tickling the base of my scalp while I switch sides, tasting the other half of her chest, I listen to the thumping of her strong heart.

Being this close, it is like the bass of a stereo has been turned up to maximum decibels, and I feel as though my own would match the rhythm if it wasn't frozen.

Reluctantly, after another few licks, nips, and suckles, I draw back and gaze down at Bella as she begins to sweat. Small pebbles of her perspiration have formed along her forehead, and her eyes have shift in shade, nearly as dark as coal. "Edward…." she whimpers, clearly disappointed that I've stopped. It brings a smile to my face, and my hands wrap around her wrists, separating them from my head so I can be a bit more mobile.

Smirking, I move away from her frame, gliding my ashen fingertips along the waistline of her jeans, ripping through the front like it was tissue paper. She yelps, excited from the speed, allowing me to continue while I discarded the material, which left her in just a simple pair of peach-colored panties, with accented lavender designs to match the bra that I so aptly ruined. It's perfectly alright, however. I can buy her more. I can see the dark curls of the hair between her legs, as well as a defined saturation of the satin.

Once I take notice of that, my nostrils are blasted with a wave of her arousal. It was strong before, but not so permeating. It disintegrates any and all resolve I had to stop, infiltrating my very cellular structure.

"Oh _god_, Isabella…" I coo huskily, feeling my mouth ache for the need to taste her blood. _No. Not yet. Make her yours, first. Love her. _Burying the beat for now, I take delight in running my hands along her milky thighs, feeling the muscles tense and retract underneath my stimulation. "You're so beautiful."

Her face grows scarlet, making me smile pleasantly at the ease that I can still make her blush, even at the most intimate of moments.

"_You're_ the beautiful one, Edward," she retorts, lifting herself so she can examine me. I lift myself onto my knees, so I can better remove my pants, and her hands are back to tracing the lines of my abs. She's leaving trails of scorching kisses at my chest, over my heart to my stomach. My pants are gone before she'd take any notice, and I am exposed fully to her. Her eyes lower immediately to what I've revealed, and she gasps.

When one no longer needs to use a restroom, the necessity of undergarments becomes useless.

There is a second of self-consciousness that runs through me as I watch her facial expressions. I knew that I was well-endowed as a human, made clear by the way women responded to me when I came into this existence. It made me feel powerful, knowing that I could give these women something that mere human men simply lacked. Bella was different than they were. I wanted to be perfect for her. I wanted everything about my body to please her. She licks her lips enticingly, swallowing hard as her eyes slowly rise to meet mine.

Two beats of her heart pass before she catapults towards me, making me fall backwards and almost rolling off the edge of the bed. I am suffocating in her hold, as her mouth clasps around mine for a passionate exchange of our tongues; a weary fight for dominance. I let her play, wanting to be under her power, even if it is just temporary. Experiencing Isabella while she is strong and taking what she wants ignites my carnal desires. My hands run down her back, feeling every scar left behind by those mongrels, yet I ignore them. She is still beautiful. I knead the flesh of her behind, savoring in the feel of her against my waist, rubbing herself against the hardest part of me.

Her mouth moves from mine to my neck, licking her way down to my chest. There, she places a kiss over my frozen heart, smiling against the pale, dead skin. Yet, I don't feel dead in this moment. I feel more alive than I assume I even did when I _was _alive. Bella is reviving me, reminding my body what it is like to love and be loved. It is glorious. Trepidation filled her eyes as her hands mingle between our thighs, and I feel her grasp my erection with gentle, yet determined force.

"_Issssabella…_" I hiss, unable to hold back as her hand begins to stroke the appendage, covering it in her heat. Her hand is _so hot, _and I muse silently if it's possible to melt underneath it. My mouth needs something to latch onto, so I grasp the crook of her shoulder and neck, lapping at her delicious skin and sweat. Everything about her tastes of paradise, which leads me to wonder about the taste of her arousal.

_No._ No, don't think about that right now. Think about how _unbelievably _amazing she is making you feel.

Her hand touches me like a master, causing me to groan against her while my fingers trace circles along her sides, before hastily grabbing her mounds, massaging them and teasing them. I'm thrusting against her palm as my need to release nears, and I pull back to stare into her eyes. "Does this feel good…?" she asks, as nervous as a small child who is lost. One of my hands cups her cheek and I rest my forehead against hers. The thrusts don't stop.

"It's…nn-perfect….my Isab-bellaaa…ughnnn…" I speak in grunts, knowing it isn't as eloquent as I would like, but formalities don't matter right now. "Y-You're...perrrrfect…oh _god_, more…" I growl again, resisting the urge to bite into her to heighten the feelings she provides. My hand falls from her face, gripping her shoulder as I throw my head back to lose myself in the sensations. There's no need to breathe yet I am panting, unable to keep up with the flood of life within my icy veins. I know from the feel of her hand that I am slick with venom. This is no surprise since her very touch already makes me want to come undone.

A small voice in me begs to make her stop. That she should be the first to experience this bliss. Not me. But the words are jumbled, lodged deep in my throat in a precipice I can't reach. While on the brink, my hands grasp at my own thighs, digging in so deep that the pain mixes with my pleasure.

My lips break apart, my eyes bulge, and a feral howl bursts through me, as my body spasms with absolute euphoria.

For what feels like the longest moment in human history, I am suspended above myself, floating along the path that Bella has created for me in her hands. It takes a few more in order for me to register where I am once again, and I am shuddering. Somehow, through my haze, I am able to search out her delicious mouth, an insatiable need to kiss her overwhelming me. Her tongue teases mine before breaking away, her gaze seeking out my eyes in order to see if I feel alright. I know what she wants before she even asks, and my hands rest along her neck.

I lamely grin at her, before I pepper her jawline in kisses, savoring the smell of my venom with strawberries. "I love you, Nightingale," I vow past my lips, while I tickle her earlobe with my tongue. She giggles – _giggles! – _and it is one of the most beautiful sounds I've heard her make this day. It's free, it's innocent, and it's all her. A few chaste kisses are left at her neck before I pull away. She holds up her hands and her face is flushed; glowing. "Sorry…" I apologized, feeling terrible that she was covered in my release. It doesn't seem to bother her, though, and she lifted a finger closer to her face.

She can't possibly be contemplating…

"It feels strange…" Bella observes, looking at the honeydew-colored liquid running down her digits. "It tingles, like mint candy. Is that normal?" she asks me, and I start to laugh. How would I know if it is or not? "I wonder what it tastes like…"

My laughter stops cold and I am _ready_ all over again.

There's another growl erupting from my throat as she coats her lower lip in the substance, watching my every movement with her preying eyes. I know she won't be affected by it, since it will not be in her bloodstream, though there remains a hint of worry in my sight as I watch her tongue dart out from between those plump lips, rolling along my release. She moans, soft and wistful, closing her eyes and lifting her head a few inches while her hands shiver at her chest.

I can no longer resist her body's call. It's screaming for me to taste it. To claim it. So, without another thought, I pin her underneath me. Her fingers continue to graze along her lips, as if she can't get enough of my taste, either. It's only making me hungrier for her, and I let her know that by trailing a hand down her pelvis, down her thigh, to the apex between.

"Do you like that, my Isabella…?" I heave, smirking as her eyes flutter open long enough to connect with mine, before rolling to the back of her head in ecstasy. I make a mental note to ask Carlisle why she is in such pleasure over the taste of my venom, then refocus my attention to her. My fingers slowly make their way to her center, where she is unbelievably soaked. The slickness alone makes me groan, and I search out her flesh with my mouth in order to convey some sense of control, though I have very little now.

I begin at her chest, kissing around her breasts delicately, nipping here and there at each underside. This is quickly becoming a favorite spot of mine, which I will certainly return to many more times the future. Her naval is next, quivering underneath my lips and tongue as we both know where my destination lies. "You got to taste me. I think it's only fair that I get to do the same…" I tease, driven mad with lust, and every sound coming from her is at the wheel. The tip of my tongue dips playfully into her bellybutton. When my chin, and then my nose brush up against the curls of her pubic hair, she cries out, shaking almost violently.

My head is up, watching her in alarmed concern as she glances over at me. I see the struggle in her eyes – I triggered something. Something _horrible. _Rage beseeches me, causing my hands to grind into the blankets of the bed beside us. There is something else in her eyes; a yearning for me to keep going. Can I do that? I just set off obscene memories that should never have been placed in that angelic mind of hers. _Help me forget. _She asked me to help her forget those images. A tender, revering smile appears on my face as I plant soft kisses along her hips; over the scars left from the stabs, the pipe, all of the abuse.

If my venom could work its magic without any negative consequences, I would use it to heal those markings.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Isabella," I promise, breathing in her scent. It's so strong and intoxicating, like pure strawberry syrup and sunshine. Long days at the beach, study sessions at the library, of innocence and memories of a life I'd never remember myself. Of humanity in its sweetest form. And I plan to swallow it whole. There is another moment of pause, until she gives me a single nod.

"I love you, Edward," she murmurs, though I also hear _I trust you, Edward_. Those three words will forever be in my memory, and I smile weakly at her, unable to hold myself back from tasting her succulence.

The feeling is explosive as my ice-cold tongue makes contact with her boiling hot folds. Something else is awakened from within me; another beast, but this one doesn't crave blood. It craves _her _essence, and I am like a drunkard having alcohol after the worst withdrawal imaginable. I'm licking and sucking, listening to her scream out my name and yank at my hair as hard as she can. It is minute compared to my inhuman strength, but I still feel it and know she likes what I'm doing.

To test this further, I plunge my tongue into her depths, feeling the heat of her walls as the clench down, making me purr. The sensation is invigorating to both me and her, as she begins to gyrate against my face. My hands move along her thighs, squeezing and kneading her flesh and muscle, massaging it. Her cries, her mewls, her pleas for me not to stop drive me almost on edge. Regardless of orgasming once already, this woman has completely dominance over me, and she has no idea.

I'm fairly certain that if she told me to cum, I would as if on cue.

Speaking of which…

"Edward…oh…ooohh….Edward…_please_…" she is whining, her hands frantic as they grapple with my hair to keep me in place. I decide that now is the opportune time to play with her most sensitive area, and my fingers make quick work of her clit. The mixture of hot and cold drives her heart into a frenzied speed, and she screeches in response. One of the best abilities I have as an immortal is speed, which comes in handy at times like these.

"Fall apart for me, Isabella…" I urge, removing myself from her crevice for a mere moment, then drive back in with full force (with care to her safety in mind). Her voice reaches octaves that surprise me, her body stilling as her climax takes hold. She is radiant, her skin flush and pulsating as her heart rushes to pump blood to her limbs. Her nectar is mine for the taking, and I devour it as hungrily as I would her blood. Would I ever get enough? This tastes almost as amazing as her blood, after all.

A few moments pass as I lick her clean, savoring every drop as I crawl up her limp form, kissing all the way up to her neck. "How was that?" I ask, smiling with the knowledge that it was a mundane inquiry. I can hear in her breath how sated she is. The thrum of her pulse. She is relaxed and spent. Magnificent.

"That was…" she hums, turning her head to face me. "That was…was…wow…" I chuckle at her inability to form coherent sentences, priding on the fact that _I _did that to her. Even with her eyes glossy from her orgasm, she is like a goddess, stirring in me the reminder that I am _very _painfully in need of her still. "Thank you…" she whispers, rolling over to kiss my lips, mixing our flavors together. I can taste myself, which isn't altogether appealing to me. I wonder for a brief thirty seconds if she is able to continue, or if we should postpone anything else until after she has had proper sleep.

I'm in the middle of plotting how to take care of my rather large problem when her hands begin to wander down past my waist.

_Minx. _

"Are you sure…?" I ask, my brows furrowing in worry as I look at her. There is a small smile along her lips; prim yet mischievous. She nods once, giving me enough consent to kiss her thoroughly.

Her legs spread, she watches wide-eyed as I position myself at her entrance. If I was more coherent myself, I would take the time to enjoy the suspense. I'd tease her and build her up again and again, but I don't have the patience now. Right in this moment, all I care for is joining our bodies together in the most delectable way. Our eyes are fiercely locked while my hands hold down her hips.

The seconds pass slowly while I begin to push inwards, attentive to her every reaction. She whimpers at first, closing her eyes and biting down on her lower lip, teasing me even more with the pressure of seeing her lip nearly buckle in color. Instead of thinking about how I want to tear into that tender layer of skin, I am blind sighted by the consumption of Bella's body. Can I catch on fire this way? Is it possible? The way she adjusts to my girth is astounding as we both moan, filling the room in a symphony of erotica.

"_Holy Christ_, Isabella…." I groan, staring at how she takes me in, inch by inch, and it is everything and nothing at once. It is fire and ice, death and birth, sunlight and shadows.

Once I am completely joined with her, my hands wrap underneath her stomach, pulling her upwards so she can cling to me. I lean backwards, using my impeccable strength and endurance to position her so that we are both comfortable. Her mouth latches onto my neck, biting into the stone of my flesh. Honestly, I am more than a little shocked at how tight she is, considering the hell she was put through.

There will be no negative thoughts now.

I am joined with my mate.

_My_ _mate. _

_And I am hers._

That fact, of which was so trivial and confusing before, now makes every bit of sense as the sky being blue. Of two plus two equating to four. It is the singular truth of my being, forever. She is my life. My soul. My everything. Nothing in this existence would ever matter more than her smile. Her laughter. Her beauty and innocence.

"Edward…it's o-okay…" she murmured along my skin, which ignited my inner beast to make his move. With precision, I begin to move. Bella helps it along, arching her back and pressing her thighs upwards so we can meet each other's thrusts. My hands remain at her back, feeling her bones and muscles move and retract with each motion.

_Can you feel it? The world coming into place? Everything making sense? _

_How much I love you?_

As much as I want to savor this connection – our first time being enmeshed – my inner beast is growling for its gratification. I know I won't last long, and from the way my nightingale is screaming out for me to go deeper, to thrust harder, I know that she has little time left. Her hair bounces against her bosom and shoulders, dancing a heated choreography as I return her to her back and re-position myself.

I am sorry, my love, but I need to culminate this now. It's eating us alive (ironic statement, though true) and I have to save us. We are both at our brink, and I can feel out needs. I can feel your heart screaming for me.

_I love you, Edward. _

I love you, too.

Wait—

"Did you…just speak…?" I gasp, stilling my movements. Bella opens her eyes and stares at me, and I can see the wheels spinning in her head as she tried to contemplate my question.

"N-No…?" she replies, blushing deeply as her voice is filled with need. "Why…?"

"I heard you…didn't you just say you loved me…?" Am I going insane? Am I imagining things in my lustful fog?

"I didn't say it…I thought it…" she whispers, her eyes widening as the realization dawns on both of us. "You _heard _me…?"

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _

It's a mantra in my head, echoing in the cobwebbed halls of my head that have been left untouched for a century.

My mouth parts as I see her smile, her hands moving to grasp at my face and pull it towards hers. We kiss as if we were to die any moment, though I know that isn't true. I'm reborn. I can _hear _her thoughts! Somehow, as we are connected physically, our minds join as well. The excitement radiates off both of us, and I resume my thrusts, slamming myself into her harder and faster than before. She yelps, grabbing hold of me to enjoy the ride as I watch her breasts bounce from the force of my hips against hers.

"I'm yours, Isabella…." I moan out, growling again as I feel my climax nearing. It sprouts up my legs, twisting around my calves, while my arms tense and I feel my throat begin to constrict. "All yours…"

"I belong to you…always…ah! E-Edward…y-yes…!" Her voice is an opera of love and sex and everything gorgeous as I continue to fill her. _I'm only yours and no one else's. I love you so much! _

_Make me yours!_

I know that I want to hold her when we both jump off the edge. Pulling her towards me, I thrust upwards; pounding into her so hard that I'm aware she will probably be bruised by morning. These bruises, however, will not come with guilt or anger. No. These will be bruises marking our passion and fierceness. Our combined strength. They will fade away but the memory will always linger.

"Can't…hold on….ughhh….m-much longer…" I try to warn her, though I feel it falls on deaf ears as she is again screaming my name.

It is now that my beast decided to knock on my consciousness, bringing my attention of the sound of her heart. The racing of her pulse. The swish of the river that her blood forms within her body. It's hot, it's thick, and it's singing to me in a way I'm foreign to. It's begging me to consume, much like my mate's body has been begging me. _Drink me. Drink me, _it sings, pulling me from the reverie of how blistering and suffocating Isabella's core is as it prepares to milk me for all I'm worth.

She has held the knack of making me lose control, and now will be no different.

"I love you," I groan, before I brush my nose along her left breast, tasting her salty skin with my tongue. She is perfection incarnate, and I _must_ have her in every way. While her fingers weave into my hair, my lips part and I bite down.

_Hard._

She screams out, and both of us lunge towards the abyss of paradise.

There is a suspension of time while I drink from her, while our bodies explode into white-hot ecstasy and life. Her blood is filling me, making me stronger and fortifying my need to have her by my side always. Every mouthful is pure sugarcane, mixed with the adrenaline from our lovemaking and her heightened emotions. Has she ever tasted this good? I can't remember…

It isn't until I'm hear Carlisle's voice yelling at me to get away, that I blink back to reality. Bella and I are no longer floating on the clouds of bliss. I'm no longer nestled within her body's warmth. I'm thrown onto the floor, with bright crimson blood smeared all over my torso and arms. My mind is blank as I watch Carlisle and Esme panic at the bedside, pulling a badly-bleeding Bella from the sheets.

_YOU COULDN'T WAIT ANOTHER THIRTY SECONDS?!_

Alice's voice is so loud that it hurts my ears, even though she wasn't verbally screaming at me.

Something is horribly, horribly wrong.

"W-What…?" I choked out, mentally grasping for straws. Alice slapped my face once I stood, her face wrinkled in disgust as she pointed towards my mate.

My mate….

"Isabella-!" I cried out, terrified as I could barely hear her heartbeat.

"We need to get her to a hospital…she's lost so much blood…" Esme bantered, looking almost feverish as both she and Carlisle were coated in my lover's blood.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" I snarled, immediately on alert. Alice spread out her arms, and I hissed under my breath.

A larger, bulkier immortal appeared from behind us, grabbing my arms and holding me back as I struggled to get to my nightingale. It is then that I notice the extent of the damage. The bed was drenched in her blood, ruining the sheets and quilt. There were small pools of it on the floor, splatters following where Carlisle carried her. _What have I done?!_

There's a scarce pulse in the room.

Then it is gone.


	19. Chapter 18: Radioactive

**Author's Note: **Oh, my god. I am **so sorry** for not updating in forever! The last 2 months of school have been killing me slowly. BUT the good news is that _I'm finished!_ I graduate officially in 2 weeks with my masters degree! The moment I walked out of class yesterday, Edward glared me down and demanded that I get back to work on this story. So he's back in full force and ready to get some work done. And so am I! So expect many more updates closer together from now on. Thank you to everyone who is still around, and to those who recently followed and alerted this story. All of my readers are awesome. _Remember, _I love reviews, and love reading your feedback. So keep 'em coming!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Radioactive _by Imagine Dragons

_Too Late _by M83

* * *

I can't recall much from my human life; that privilege is taken along with my ability to sleep, to breathe, to have a heartbeat. But there is one thing I do remember, and it only comes to my consciousness when I'm in the correct atmosphere. I believe it stems from my death. And somehow, it carried over into this existence. It makes me incredibly uncomfortable, on edge, and irritable.

Which wasn't a good combination with the dread, repulsiveness, and utter remorse coursing through me while I stared into the ivory abyss.

Too many thoughts. Too many questions. Too many looks. It was all too much for me to handle, but it was a pain I deserved. It was a blessing compared to the fate I believed I just earned.

If it wasn't for Alice, I would have ripped through all the bodies keeping me away. It was a silent agony I was forced to be in. She wouldn't tell me anything, yet her presence gave me a familial comfort that was intrusive, yet soothing. Having a pair of ape-like hands on my shoulders certainly wasn't comforting, however.

"Stay calm, Buddy. Otherwise I'll have to drag you out of here," the man scolded me, making me hiss. He wasn't in control of me. Then again, _I _wasn't very well in control of myself, either. Not right now.

Every single second passed like an eternity. My mind ran over the moments where my mate and I were connected. In paradise. In sync with each other's minds, hearts, and souls. I even _heard _her.

Would I ever have that privilege again?

"They've been in there a while," the blonde from earlier mentioned, her arms tersely crossed over her chest while she and male holding me back shared a glance. I refocused my attention to the thoughts around me, desperate to find out anything I could.

_I need a vacation! Three weeks without a break?! Come on! I don't get paid enough for this._

…_.Dr. Harrison has such a fantastic ass…_

_Will my baby be alright? Please, God…he's too young to die…._

_Blood transfusion administered…needed overnight for observation…Cullen…_

My ears and eyes perked around the corner as I heard Carlisle's last name mentioned in someone's mind. Sensing my rigidity, the ape tightened his grip, and Alice looked at me with an expressionless gaze.

Carlisle walked out fourteen seconds later, Esme on his arm and wrought with concern. The doctor they were speaking to was good friends with Carlisle – someone he could trust deeply. Nothing detailed had to be explained in order for him to secure a top-notch medical station inside the hospital. And his connections allowed for some fluidity in information being kept secret.

"How is she…?" I whispered, still shaken up and emotional. Golden eyes met mine as a dark sigh fell from his lips. His wife looked apologetic as the doctor, who couldn't be more than thirty-five, raised a brow in my direction.

"I'm amazed that she made it this far without hemorrhaging. The accident you two were in had to be very serious," the doctor replied, tucking his clipboard under an arm.

_As far as they're concerned, you and Isabella are cousins that were in a terrible car accident, though you managed to survive without injury because you were thrown out, while she was stuck in the car. _

I hated the lies, though I understood.

On the drive to the hospital, I was ravenous with anger, worry, and disgust with myself. I didn't know why, but in my unyielding connection to Bella, I lost all control over my bloodlust for her, and somehow gave into my senses. I blacked out from the intensity, which was how the others discovered us. Alice didn't see the decision until it was too late, though if she had come any later, my beautiful mate would have been dead before reaching the car.

"Yes, it's quite the miracle they both made it here," Carlisle added, sharing a glance with the doctor as he nodded.

"Ms. Cullen will have to be here for a few days, I order for us to give her a complete transfusion, as well as for observation."

A few days? My eyes narrowed at the change in name. It was a clever move. Someone must've told them that Isabella was being hidden from her old life.

"Thank you so much, Derek. I appreciate the help. I will come in the morning and personally take over her treatment," Carlisle said.

"Of course."

"Can I see her?" I implored.

"No visitors yet, I'm afraid. She's unconscious still and needs her rest." My teeth clenched tightly as I was rejected to see _my _mate.

_You can wait another hour, Edward, _Alice's mind told me. _You need to calm down first, anyway._

Carlisle steered the conversation elsewhere, while Alice pressed her fingers into my forearm. Esme approached me, looking at the others before smiling somberly.

"Come with me?" she asked me in a very low, motherly tone. For a moment I wondered if I was about to be scolded for my bad behavior.

"You can let go, Emmett. He won't do anything," Alice spoke, and the hands were removed from me. I let out a grunt of relief as he retracted, snapping his neck as he snorted in my direction. What a callous brute.

Esme led me away from the frenzied circus of the waiting lobby, down a long narrow corridor and into a small room. It looked like a counseling office and I saw Carlisle's name etched into the rectangle stand on the main desk in the room. She motioned for me to take a seat, so I slumped in the leather chair across from the desk, where she sat down.

"I thought you could use a break from the commotion," she said softly, watching me carefully, but without animosity.

"…Thank you," I replied, unable to look at her straight in the eyes.

_You love her so much, don't you? _Her tender thoughts filled my head and I swallowed with a nod. _I'm not sure what happened in there, but I can tell how remorseful you feel about it. Isabella will be okay, Edward. But will you?_

"I don't know," I said, sounding wretched. Broken. "I almost…I almost _killed _my _mate_…" Holding out my hands in my lap, I sighed. "How would you feel if you did the same to Carlisle?"

"I imagine that I would feel very much like you right now," she said sadly, and I glanced in her direction to see her eyes flicker with regret. What was that for? "I've never tried to kill Carlisle, but I _have _caused him a great deal of pain before. When we first met, I was human."

My attention was full now, as I saw images in my head – memories of her human life.

"I was young, but he was a doctor in my town, and he tended to my wounds often because I was rambunctious as a young girl. Always getting into trouble and getting myself dirty and hurt. When I got a little older, I volunteered at the hospital as a nurse. I had a young crush on him, but he never gave me any attention past the doctor-patient relationship. One night, a patient who had been to war was experiencing what we now call PTSD symptoms. Mind you, this was around the time of the Civil War. He was having flashbacks and grew very violent, attacking me when I went to change his bandaging…."

I saw the images in my head; a large, ruthless man who had been shot in the torso was convulsing and screaming in his bed. Esme, who was young and innocent back then, was trying to calm him down, but didn't know what to do. He called her names and accused her of being the soldier who hurt him in the first place, grabbed her neck, and threw her down as hard as he could before he attempted to get out of bed and kill her. The force of the throw had knocked her head hard against the wooden floor, torn tissue, and she was coughing up blood while trying to cry for help.

Carlisle had heard the ruckus, sprinting down the hall to check on his nurse, to find the man about to break her tiny body. He immediately took care of the wounded soldier, snapping his neck to silence him and grabbing Esme.

"He was my hero that night. I don't remember much, since the pain made me black out, but from what he explained to me afterwards, my throat was damaged beyond repair, and the trauma to my head caused internal bleeding. He changed me, not having the heart to allow me to die. When I woke three days later, we realized we were mates. We have been inseparable since."

"That is a lovely story, but what does this have to do with Bella?" I asked, desperate to get back to where she was.

"The first two years, I slaughtered a lot of people," she confessed. "Carlisle couldn't stay in one place because of it. I hated the diet, truth be told, and as a newborn I was very impulsive. He had far too much patience for me, in my opinion. We tried to hide in the most desolate of areas, but even then, I would find a way to consume human blood. I hated myself for it every time I saw the pain and defeat in his eyes."

More images, clearer this time, flooded my mind. She was ravenous, nearly feral, and Carlisle found her more than once sobbing over a pile of drained bodies. I shivered from the extent of what I witnessed.

"How did you surpass it?" I asked, my voice dry. Esme sighed, and I took note of the light that seemed to infiltrate the darkness of her eyes.

"Carlisle and took a trip to a faraway island, where we lived for two decades. It was free of human life, and when we weren't focusing on the need to shift from human to animal blood, he was healing my spirit with his love." She laughed softly then, blocking her mind as much she could so I wouldn't have to experience _those _details. It took her twenty years to accept the change? What would that mean for Bella and me?

"I'm glad you were able to adjust, Esme. But that does very little to comfort me. Not when I've abstained for only a few days, just to fatally wound the woman I love more than my own existence."

"Edward, the reason I told you my past is because I want you to understand that you have to allow yourself to heal _everywhere_, before any change starts in the right direction. If you don't give yourself the chance to forgive, then nothing will change."

"Forgiveness…?" I whispered. When did I ever feel like I needed to forgive myself, before now? It was her blood that called me! How was I supposed to suppress my need for it?!

"I admit I have no idea how difficult it must be for you to be mated to your singer. But from what Alice had told me, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, and I know that Isabella will forgive you. But you need to forgive yourself, too."

Esme decided after our conversation that it was time for me to return to Bella's side. Or as much as the hospital would allow. I was growing increasingly frustrated with the staff, since they didn't seem to understand my unyielding need to be at my mate's side. Apparently everyone could feel it rolling off of me in the waiting area. Alice kept stifling me in her mind, and Emmett wouldn't tear his gaze away from me.

The most interesting thing was the blond woman's mind. Rosalie. Most of the time I was sitting in the waiting area, she was seething. At first, I assumed she was irritated that she was there in the first place. She had a very vain personality, and I had yet to hear her voice. However, her thoughts were distinct enough. Appearances meant everything to her, outside of Emmett. I was perplexed as to how those two could be mates, since they were completely opposites. Then again, Bella and I were as well.

_Bella…_

When can I see her? I scanned all incoming minds that passed into the waiting area, desperate for answers. Carlisle had opted to work with her the last few hours, and had yet to return from her room. I disliked following civilization's rules. I was more powerful and above all these humans. It would be so easy to just bend the handle to her room, after seducing the nurse at the desk…

_I don't understand why she is so damn important,_ Rosalie's mind spat. My eyes darted to her hard, disgusted expression. My lips pulled back at her insult and disdain for my mate, though something else was there, beyond her eyes. She wasn't thinking towards me. _She's human. This will never work, anyway. Why would she want one of us? It's a terrible mistake. If I could choose, I'd choose life. _

Rosalie was _jealous_. I snorted, causing her to turn sharply and hiss under her breath at me, knowing that I had heard every word. Without pause, she stood and stomped off in her overly-priced high heels. Emmett sighed and followed her like the gigantic puppy dog that he was. Alice moved a few seats down from me, then, shaking her head. But I could see the amusement on her lips as they formed a small smile.

"Don't worry about her. She's a little screwy in that perfect blonde head of hers," the pixie teased. Even Esme chuckled at that.

"I've noticed," I replied, a little agitated still.

"She's had a pretty difficult life," Esme posited. "It's not a story for me to tell, but maybe someday, she can let you know of it."

"Give her a break, even if it's just a small one. She warms up to you after a while. Or a century," Alice giggled. I knew these women were trying to ease my tension, but it was impossible. I wouldn't feel any relief until I knew how Bella was doing.

_Edward, _the sound of Carlisle's smooth voice filled me, and I turned to see him approaching the waiting area. The three of us stood to hear news. Although Carlisle's face appeared to be neutral, I could see the furrowing of his brows, which made me anxious.

"Well? How is she?" Esme's calming tone spoke. Carlisle handed off his clipboard to the doctor I saw earlier before glancing at his wife. "Will she pull through?"

"Edward, you need to understand a few things before I can let you see her," the blond said, cutting right to the chase. "She is still in critical condition. We've given her a few transfusions, and have her heart being monitored. She is on oxygen and a respirator while she heals. She's…she's in bad shape," he explained, doing his best to use common terms. I was no doctor, so I appreciated that.

What I didn't appreciate was the fact that Bella was teetering on life and death because of me.

"Is she awake?" I asked, my tone foreign and thickly filled with emotion.

"No. She's…in a coma. I'm so sorry, Edward."

If I was a human, I felt as though I could have collapsed into broken sobs. I nearly did, and my tear ducts burned with the loss of the ability to do so.

_Go to her, Edward. _Lifting my defeated gaze towards the amber hues of Carlisle, I gave him one swift nod before running at a human pace down the hall to Bella's room. I imagined my heart to be pounding painfully in my chest as I approached the ice-colored door. There were flashes of chocolate beyond the small rectangular window before me. She was inside, resting, unconscious. I never hated myself more as I did in that moment.

The door made an ominous creak as I opened it, listening to the very dull thrum of my mate's heart. My nose immediately wrinkled in the unpleasant smell of her new blood. It wasn't hers, as I could still taste it in the memories of my mouth. No, this was alien and I didn't like it one bit. But this would pose as a good thing, since my thirst had dissipated. The beeps and dings of the machinery around her bed made me feel even worse as I approached.

Her skin looked translucent, almost as it did when we first met. The veins underneath were like vines, soaking up as much nutrients as possible through the IV tubing attached to her arms. The closer to her I became, the more I could smell that wretched blood, and the guiltier I felt. She was still as a statue underneath the baby blue bedding and egg-white nightgown. The irony was not lost on me, and as I leaned over to brush some matted locks away from her forehead, a thought formed.

She would make an exquisite immortal.

Suddenly, a brand new urge filled my limbs and muscles. An urge to brand her - to truly make her mine for all eternity. She was my mate after all; we were meant to be. Her body would revitalize, she would no longer have the scars of her human life, or the sadness that it carried. We could travel the world and never fear being followed or captured.

I stilled then, remembering that Alice's mate had been captured. That I was to be next. Would Isabella be a part of _their_ plan if she became like me, too?

A low growl passed my lips without my realizing, and I felt movement underneath my fingertips. Hopeful that she had awakened by my presence, I glanced downwards.

Nothing.

She must have jerked for some other medical or natural reason. Hopes dashed, I decided to pull over the small chair that had been sitting in the corner of the room, setting it right at her bedside. My hand moved to cradle one of hers gently, savoring in the warmth it provided.

I wanted to apologize. Say that I was sorry for what I had done to her. Beg for her to wake up and scold me. Pray that she wouldn't look at me with eyes of rejection. Anything. Everything. But most of all, I wanted to plead for her forgiveness. Without that, I would have nothing at all.

"_I know that Isabella will forgive you. But you need to forgive yourself, too."_

Esme's words simmered inside of me. Forgiving myself would be no easy task. But, if there was some mysterious being above the stars and planets, I would ask for its forgiveness, too. I would work on my own. For Isabella's sake. My only hope was that she would open those never-ending pools of sweetness again soon and take flight, with me at her side.


	20. Chapter 19: Sanctuary in Your Arms

**Author's note: **Ever since I let Edward out, he's been running around crazy! So, here's another chapter. I love seeing how you guys weigh whether or not Edward should change Bella. Don't worry, it comes up in this chapter a bit. Thank you all for a warm welcome back. I'm excited to see this story to the end! Hope you plan on sticking around for the rest of the ride. Anyways, keep the reviews coming and enjoy!

**_Playlist highlights for the chapter:_**

_Sanctuary _by Alex Claire

_I Don't Mind _by Imagine Dragons

* * *

Pretending to be human was growing difficult as each day passed. There were visiting hours and times I needed to act like I was eating food or sleeping. Carlisle's influence could only reach so far, and so there were times I had to be forced into the waiting area so Bella could get her proper rest. There were no changes in over a week now, and it was terrifying me as every moment added up. Alice could not see anything, since my mate had no ability to make decisions.

Esme did her best to keep me calm, working with me through my inner torment. I asked her one evening how she knew what to do so well, to which she explained, "I've gotten four master's degrees in psychology and social work, along with three licenses for counseling." I found it incredibly interesting that this coven felt comfortable enough around human beings to school themselves. I was still impressed with Carlisle's occupation. I was able to observe him among humans; how natural it was for him to laugh with them, to fill out paperwork and speak to family members. It was odd, but something I had respect for.

Unfortunately, as the hours moved by, my thirst began to build. As delicious as Bella's blood had been, it didn't fill me for long, especially while being surrounded by humans for such an extended period of time. The strain of only being around Bella for hours at a time, compounded with my increasing need to hunt, only made my irritability worse. Rosalie made a very good decision in keeping herself away from me, while Emmett continued to play puppy dog and follow her everywhere she went.

On the eleventh day since Bella's admittance into the hospital, Alice forced me to go and hunt with her. We didn't travel far – she promised me this, since I was itching to be at Bella's side. Some deer had been scampering about the forest area nearby, so I gave into my basic instincts and hunted them down. I drained three before I felt remotely satisfied, chiding myself on not being more careful around my mate. Even though animal blood was saltier and didn't give me the pleasure that human blood did, it was such a better alternative than nearly killing the woman I loved.

"Think you will do it?" Alice asked me out of nowhere while we walked back to the hospital. It resulted in a questioning glance from me.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Change her," she replied simply. My needless breath caught in my throat for a moment before I responded.

"I'm not sure…." I trailed off, wanting to do so desperately, but needing Bella's permission first. I couldn't steal her life from her, only because of my selfishness. Something about her wisdom and all that she experienced told me that she needed to make the choice, when so many others had been taken from her before. I did not want to add to that. "…Why?"

"Just curious."

"Have you seen something, depending on my decision?" I asked, my tone imploring. Alice only chuckled, shaking her head. Her eyes - bright amber and filled with synthetic life - darted between me and the street.

"I can't see anything until Bella wakes up. But I can wager a guess or two on what your futures _could _be like. I mean, really, if she remains human, she will die at some point, either from natural causes or something else." I imagined all the different ways a human being could die, from illness to accidents. My teeth clenched. Luckily, the pixie picked up on my reaction, quick to continue, "But, if you change her; make her like us, then the two of you will have eternity together. Personally, I think the latter is a win-win deal."

"I refuse to make the decision for her," I quipped, seeing that we were nearing the main entrance to the building. There was a moment of silence between us before I felt her entire body go rigid.

"Something's changed," she whispered low enough for only me to hear. "We don't have long."

I saw an image flash before my eyes; a group of those cloaked individuals, passing through state lines. Of _Jacob_ leading them like a dog to the cabin. It confused me, since they already were there before. Why would they return? The image sped forward in time, to them passing by the Cullen's residence. One of the cloaked leaders lifted their head enough for me to catch a glimpse of pearly-white teeth, which formed into a devious grin that would have turned any human being pale.

It was then that I realized that all of the Cullens would be in danger. And _soon_.

"How long?" I spoke quietly as we quickened out pace to the floor where the others were.

"A few days; a week at most."

There was a flurry of discussion once we reached the waiting area. Carlisle was called down and ushered everyone into his office. I excused myself once Alice detailed her vision, returning to Bella's room with the understanding that I'd be filled in once they were finished talking. What the Cullens did had nothing to do with me – all I cared about right now was my mate's safety.

When I arrived in her room, there was no change in her position or heart rate. Ignoring human subtlety, I was at her side in a flash, holding her hand and brushing some hair away from her eyes.

"Isabella…" I cooed, though it was pained as I mentally willed her to hear me. "Please come back to me. I…I need you here. I never thought I would need someone as much as I do you. I can't face this world alone. I thought I could – that I was powerful and strong, not needing anything or anyone. I'm a horrible monster that does not deserve you in the slightest, yet you've been there since the beginning. You never ran away from me. You believed in me, when I could not get close enough to believe in myself. "

My voice began to crack as I found myself overwhelmed with emotion. If only I could be inside her mind, like I had been for that one, blissful moment. If only I could save her from whatever dark abyss claimed her now.

With the winds shifting towards a conflict, I was ever more concerned over what to do if Bella didn't awaken. I knew she would be safe to an extent here in this building. No one would be foolish enough to waltz in here and murder blindly or kidnap. But we still had no idea who _they _were, which made it more alarming.

I found myself doing something I _never _thought I would do.

"I'm begging whatever is up there…God…please…she is the _only _good thing in this meaningless existence of mine. I promised to protect her. I need her. Without her I'm nothing. I'm rubbish. I'm slime. I'm…I'm a monster without her breathing life into me. Please…"

My head felt heavy with my pleading thoughts. Even after feeding, I was as weak as a child inside. I despised it. Yet I was beyond desperate and wanting. _Needing _Bella. I cursed myself for ever thinking I could just drink her dry. For ever seeing her as a _pet _and not a person. Something I owned.

_She_ owned _me_ since the moment we met in that alley.

I knew for a fact that if she didn't survive this, those cloaked beings and _Jacob_ would become dust under my hands. I would gleefully tear them from limb to limb, unable and _unwilling_ to hold myself back as I kill them. Then, I would happily end my own existence. While I had been watching her these last eleven days; so fragile and silent in her comatose state, I came to the conclusion that I could not live without her.

I heard a squeal-like sound from behind the door, furrowing my brows as I lifted my gaze towards the entrance. It was short lived, as I heard a spike in Bella's heartbeat and my eyes were on her in high alert. It was pounding, and the machinery was beeping wildly. Panic rose in my throat as she I stood to hover over her small body, unsure what all the machines were trying to tell me. "Bella?" I whispered, before calling it out more strongly. "Bella! Isabella, wake up! What's wrong?!"

There was a whirlwind of movement thirty-two seconds later as doctors and nurses rushed in, checking her pulse and the machines. Carlisle entered the room, looking grim as he checked her heart and pulse, which angered me further because both of us knew how erratic it was. "What's the matter?!" I growled, not caring at all how horrific I sounded. Venom filled my mouth as my fury over all these people around my mate took over me.

_She's mine. You can't have her. FIX HER. I need her. Don't take her away! I will kill all of you if you hurt her!_

"Edward, maybe you should get out of-" Carlisle started to say, his eyes filled with remorse.

"Ed…ward…?" The most beautiful sound flowed through my ears, and I rampaged through the bodies to get to my beloved. Her heart had ceased its strange melody; her pulse back to normal. The chocolate nature of her eyes were dull from so much sleep, but they were vibrant as she took in my form. My face was stricken with all that I had been feeling: regret, sadness, guilt, fear, loneliness, desperation, love.

I pulled one of her trembling hands into my own, glaring at everyone else until they left. Carlisle remained, standing in the back to give us some semblance of privacy, while also being able to observe her.

"It's me, Nightingale. I'm right here. I haven't left…" I purred, so thankful that whoever heard me had responded so quickly. "I thought I lost you…" My lips found hers and a soft moan passed through us both at the electric contact. She responded immediately, clawing at me the second she realized I wasn't a part of her subconscious. When I felt her need to breathe, I broke the contact, tasting her sweetness on my lips once again. "There are no words for what I did…how I feel…"

"I heard it…" she muttered, her throat hoarse and dry.

"I'll get you some water, Isabella. I will be right back," Carlisle excused himself, leaving us alone fully.

"What did you hear?" I asked, raising a brow as she adjusted herself in her position, moving upwards a little – enough for her back to rest against the headboard. One of her hands dropped from my shoulder to press against her throat, where I had torn into her like she was tissue paper.

"I…I heard your heart cry," she whispered, looking deeply into my eyes. She was dazed. I was dazzled. Even as broken as she was, there was beauty exuding from her. Like a goddess. My goddess. If she still wanted me, that is. "It was so dark and cold. I was…I was _back there_…" she said, avoiding my gaze, much like she had those first few days at the loft. I moved a hand to her back, rubbing in small circles as she mustered energy to continue. "I was so lonely and afraid. But…every once in a while, I would hear it. The sound of a boy crying. And after a while, I realized it was you."

"I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did that night, Isabella. I don't know what came over me, I—"

She placed two pale, weakened fingers against my lips, forcing me into silence.

"Don't apologize, Edward. I know that you didn't mean it. Just…just stay with me…right now. Okay?" Unable to go against her wishes, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. I breathed in her hair at her neck, sighing in contentment that she was breathing and alive.

But for how long?


	21. Chapter 20: A Tiny Glimmer

**Author's Note: **Now that graduation is all over with, I can finally get back to concentrating on this story. Things are going to start to get a lot more interesting, too. So stay tuned and please send me your thoughts or ideas on what you think will happen next! I love reading your reviews!

**_Playlist highlights for this chapter:_**

_Glimmer _by Aqualung

_Wonderlust _by Metric

* * *

Bella informed me that while she was unconscious, she had imagined herself being back in her horrible, decrepit cage. Everything that had been done to her repeated in front of her like a film - over and over with no ending in sight. As she explained this, I bit back the growing rage that filled me, which was difficult. Even with my overwhelming guilt I wanted to destroy _Jacob_ and his gang of dogs.

She kept telling me she could hear me cry. Initially, I was in disbelief. And much like I had been when she first mentioned it as she woke up, I avoided speaking of it. But she, being the stubborn human that she was, lingered on the subject. Eventually I told her that my kind _couldn't_ cry. We simply had no more tears left. So what she heard, she must have imagined. Refusing to listen to me, she told me that the crying kept her from falling under; from succumbing to the pain and torment of what she was reliving.

Because she could hear my pain, she fought.

"I felt your torture," she whispered weakly, while her fingers traced light circles against my palm over her stomach. My eyes were glued to her angelic face, relief washing over me as I began to smell her blood again in her veins. After speaking to Carlisle while she slept her first night awake, we came to believe that our mating bond was strong enough to share emotions or feelings in some form. Between that and her relentless claims, I decided to try and accept what my Bella was saying. "You blame yourself for what happened."

My eyes hardened as they tore away from her gaze.

"Because it _is _my fault."

"Edward," she pleaded softly. Her voice was like the simplest notes of a tune I recalled from long, long ago. Calling for me to pay attention. "You couldn't help yourself. You—"

"_Don't._" I growled forcefully, making her fingers shake against my own. "Don't excuse my abhorring behavior." Her small frame stiffened in response, and I immediately regretted the tone of my voice. We had yet to decipher with each other what happened, and with everything happening in the next few days, I did not want to talk about it.

"I'm not excusing it. I'm _forgiving_ it," she said coolly.

"How can you forgive me _so easily_?" I snapped back, although my voice was softer; less menacing.

The hand that was in mine moved upwards, ghosted my forearm and shoulder before finally cradling my clenched jaw.

"Because I love you, Edward." How could such simple words carry _such _meaning? She spoke them like they were as much fact as the sky was blue. Would I ever understand this human? My mate? "You stayed with me every day since I've been here. I felt you here with me." Slowly, I turned back to look at her face – her chocolate orbs glistening with fresh droplets which threatened to escape. "I'm not totally sure what all this is between us, but I do know that I love you with everything that I have. I could have died, sure, but I _didn't_. I'm right here. With you."

I was propelled back to my discussion with Alice, of whether or not I would change her. There was a strange ache in my frozen chest at the thought of being without Bella.

"Isabella…I wanted to speak with you about something," I said, suddenly shy about the topic. I _wanted_ her at my side forever. There was no question about it. But what if she didn't want that? What if she had been through too much or was too frightened of my abilities, to concede to the same fate? How could I blame her if that was the case?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with fear. My face leaned into her warmth as I shook my head slightly.

"I know of three solid facts. One, we are mates. Two, because of that, we are fated to be together. And lastly, I know that our love is unbelievably strong. Strong enough to weather even the strongest storms life has thrown at us these last few months."

"Mhm…" she nodded cautiously, clearly unaware of where this was going. My free hand grasped hers, threading our fingers together while I felt her pulse through the digits, quickening with presumed worry as the seconds passed. As my eyes canvassed her beautiful, porcelain face, I swallowed venom that had been filling my mouth from my nervousness.

I knew the others would hear this. I could _hear _Alice's excitement over what Bella could decide. Rosealie and Emmett were hunting. Esme and Carlisle were in the waiting area while he filled out paperwork, and both thought this was a good move. A good conversation to have. Bella didn't know anything about _their _impending arrival, since I refused to allow Alice to bring it up, to which Carlisle agreed.

"Isabella…" Her eyes were locked on to mine, searching for what it was I needed to ask. "Have you yet considered…the possibility of…" My fingers brushed alongside hers. Why were my words lodged in my throat? It should not be this difficult to ask a simple question! As if she could sense my discomfort, her lips parted with a short breath.

"Of becoming like you?" she finished for me. I nodded, suddenly afraid to see her eyes, so I dropped my gaze to her lap, where the bleak hospital bedding wrapped around her lower waist and legs. There was over two minutes of silence between us, which felt like an entire lifetime to me. Only the beeps and rotating mechanisms of the machinery beside her bed could be heard. How desperate I was to hear her thoughts, to know what she was thinking about! "Edward…" she softly beckoned, forcing me to lift my gaze back to her.

What I saw in her eyes was nothing short of baffling. There was hesitancy and fear, which I expected. But morseo, I could see relief and above all else, love. It was crippling in its intensity, nearly driving my tear ducts to sting. While her fingers moved from her cheek to my mouth, I held my breath in order to feel those warm pads of skin run along my lower lip. "I can't picture my life without you in it," she confessed, her breath hot against my face. Sadness filled her voice as she continued, "My father probably thinks I'm dead now, anyway…there's nothing for me there anymore." Blinking, I squeezed her tender flesh as hope began to rise in my chest.

"Isabella…you _do _know what I'm asking of you, right?" That you would become a walking corpse? You would never be able to walk freely in the light, or eat those silly foods you like so much now? That you would have one need above all else; an insatiable thirst for blood? How could a human so easily condemn herself to such a lifestyle? Granted, I enjoyed my own for the most part, up until I met _her_. I loved my power over human beings and my increased speed and strength. But now, I missed the ability to cry, or to remember what ice cream tasted like. What it felt like when one was asked on a date, or how it felt to dream. Was so that willing to give up those things for me? For my selfishness?

Her head tilted towards mine and I felt her forehead gently rest against my skin. I imagined what it would be like not to feel her lively flesh.

"I want forever with you, Edward," she whispered. If my heart could move from its frozen prison, it would have probably fluttered like a hummingbird. "So if you're asking permission to change me, I say yes. Yes."

My arms moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her into a delicate embrace. Burying my face against her neck and hair, I breathed in the delicious aroma of freesia and strawberry. It was incredible how much this human has changed since the first time we met. This woman, who spoke no more than two words at a time to me for weeks, now had more power of me than I cared to admit. She made the decision to be like me, without any regret in her tone.

And I loved her for it.

"Thank you…" I murmured into her hair, while she exhaled and nestled her nose along the curve of my neck.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so excited!" Alice's voice broke our moment as she burst into the room. Carlisle and Esme weren't far behind. Breaking apart, I watched as the pixie devil hugged my nightingale, laughing happily while Carlisle approached the bed. "You'll make a beautiful immortal!"

"This isn't an easy decision to make, Isabella. I hope you're certain of this," the doctor asked. Bella nodded against Alice's hug and smiled, our eyes meeting briefly.

"I've been certain of it since the cabin," she deadpanned, shocking me. Had she been thinking of becoming one of us since that long ago? "I was only waiting for Edward to ask." My silence didn't surprise her apparently, as she let go of Alice and fixed her hair. "How much longer do I need to be in here?"

"I can have you released by the morning, since your vitals are stable and the transfusion is complete." _We will want to leave by then, according to what Alice's vision depicts, _he mentally added. "We have a summer home down south that we could take you to, to stay for the duration of the change."

"Would you be willing to do that?" Bella asked, clearly shocked by their generosity. I remained silent, more worried over our enemy.

Esme laughed and nodded; her face kind and reassuring. "Of course, Dear. I already consider the two of you a part of our family, and I think I can speak for my husband as well when I say that we want your transformation to be a smooth and comfortable as possible."

"We've been meaning to go on a little vacation for a while now," Carlisle added with a small smile.

_If we go at around dawn, we should miss them by a couple hours. Carlisle will make sure everything is sterilized in such a way that they won't be able to pick up our scents that easily, and we can lose track of them once we cross over the border, _Alice explained while helping Bella with her hair. "This is going to be great, too! I'll get you a new set of clothing, and you will look absolutely ravishing."

Bella seemed flustered by all this attention, so I pulled her away from Alice and nodded towards the others. "I appreciate all your help."

"We want you both to be happy, Edward," Esme said. I looked to her almost like a mother to me. She had been very helpful during this stay in the hospital. I could see why Alice was so attached to them. This was getting uncomfortable for me, as it reminded me as regardless of how we looked on the surface, we were all still monstrous and dangerous. Letting go of Bella, I drew in a deep breath and wracked my fingers through my hair.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

_She will be safe, Edward, _Esme reminded me. _We will all take good care of her. Please don't worry. _

"I'm alright. I just hope that this will all work out for your benefit, Isabella," I lied, looking at her with a softer gaze. She smiled then, smacking her lips together before asking for some water.

I offered to get it for her, allowing her some time with the others, as I walked out of the room and headed to the water dispenser not far from her room. The chatter around me was getting on my last nerve, so I was relieved to know we would be leaving this place soon. As I held the small plastic cup underneath the running cold water, something wafted through my nose.

Something _inhuman_.

Not recognizing the scent, I tried to remain calm, walking in a human pace to Isabella's room. When I opened the door, the others recognized the flare in my eyes, yet we all hid it well from Bella. She thanked me sweetly for the water, while Carlisle and Esme excused themselves.

_Come out in five minutes. I'll wait for you out front. We'll find what that scent is coming from, _Alice instructed, and I could tell from the tone of her thoughts that she was frustrated. She couldn't trace it, either.

Left alone for those scant moments, I sat beside Bella on the bed, watching the muscles in her throat moved while she swallowed. "Was that enough?"

"Mmm," she nodded, closing her eyes while she placed the now-empty cup off to the side. "You know, as scared as I should be about all this, I'm not."

"Hm?" I asked, looking at her with concerned eyes while my mind fought to try and figure out the source of the odd scent. My human opened her eyes and glanced my way, her lips lifting into a half-smile.

"Shouldn't I be terrified of dying?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I wasn't."

"After everything I've been through, I guess I only see it as another transition. Usually people my age are looking forward to college and marriage and a house with kids. But all I really care about is having an eternity with you. The rest can come later."

This fragile creature filled me with such life, her words making me smile to my fullest, before I thrust a few fingers into her hair, moving it over her shoulder. "I will teach you whatever you like. We can go anywhere in the world. France is particularly beautiful this time of year."

"Can you even afford that?" she asked, before her cheeks turned a deep, delicious shade of scarlet. _I will miss that the most. _

"Many years of investing, Isabella," I informed her, while pointing at my temple. The tension in the air lifted as she laughed melodically. "Finances will be the least of our worries."

She reached over, grasping my arm in her warm fingers. I leaned over, pressing my lips against hers chastely, savoring the wet feel of them while she moaned. Being a man, I did enjoy the way I made her sound from something so simple. And truthfully, I was looking forward to being intimate with her again – when she was unbreakable.

_Edward, _Alice's voice warned loudly, stopping my thoughts from progressing. Pulling back, I smoothed some lines that creased along Bella's forehead before breathing in her scent like a drug addict.

"I'm going to go hunt with Alice. If you need anything…"

"Don't worry about me. Go get some food," she replied. "You'll have to let me know what's the best to taste from." Something about the way she said that made me feel near-giddy inside. I got the sense that Isabella Swan would make an amazing immortal.

After getting one more quick kiss from her on my chilled cheek, I left her room; a newfound determination in my very bones as I rushed out to meet Alice.


	22. Chapter 21: Ripe to Fall

**Author's Note: **Okay so don't hate me so much for this little shortie. I'm building up for something big, and wanted to give you guys something to tide you over. Everyone's responses have been so interesting to read. Will Bella be changed? Will she not? What's up with the enemy? Don't worry. If you keep reading, you'll get your answers :)

**_Playlist highlights for the chapter:_**

_Too Late _by M83

* * *

The farther I moved from Bella's room, the more pain there was in my chest. Ever since she woke up, I disliked leaving her side. To be honest, I wanted to remain at her side, to protect her if there _was_ something here at the hospital. But rationally, I knew that would prove to be more of a burden than a blessing.

Since Bella's eyes reopened, Carlisle and I decided to keep her from becoming too stressed. She was still so weak, physically and emotionally, that Carlisle feared any spike in anxiety could have dangerous repercussions. So, she had no idea that _they _were on their way here, among other things. As much as I hated keeping these things from her awareness, I knew that for now, it was the safest decision for her sake.

The idea of her growing any weaker because of me made my stomach want to lurch.

_You scowl too much, you know that?_ Alice's all-too-chipper voice resonated in my mind as I found her by the emergency room parking lot. _Stop sulking and let's concentrate._

"Do you see anything?" I asked lowly, both sets of our eyes locked on the perimeter around us. The air smelled of engine fuel, traces of blood and solution, and the odd scent I caught inside.

"No. It's…actually frightening. It's like there's a hole where the future should be. I…" She frowned deeply then, looking at me with apologetic eyes as alarm flashed along her features. "I can't see Bella's future…!"

I hissed darkly, feeling myself wanting to take off and rip apart whatever it was that was near. Luckily, Carlisle's voice broke my rage. He and Esme appeared around the far corner of the building.

"The smell traveled out the back entrance of the hospital. Whoever it was isn't here anymore." His tone was calm; though with my immaculate sense of hearing, I could tell even he was worried.

_It traveled three miles east, _Emmett said in my mind. Immediately, my eyes darted in his direction, spotting him and Rosalie coming through the hills of trees surrounding the area. _Can't get a read on what it is, though. Something's not right. _

"What do you think it was?" Alice asked cautiously as we all gathered. Carlisle shook his head with a defeated frown.

"I'm not sure. The only other species I am aware of with an odor different from our own and humans are werewolves. But that was most certainly _not_ the stench of a wolf."

I had never encountered the wolf scent before, though I had heard of them in my travels. The last known sighting that I was aware of was decades ago, in the mountains of Canada. A fellow nomad regaled me with the tale one evening while I ran in to him at a pub on my way to feed. It was a brutal battle, one large wolf against a single immortal. In the end, he bested the beast and tore it apart.

"I should return to Isabella," I said through clenched teeth. None of this was assuring me she was safe.

"We'll keep an eye out here; see if there are any other clues," Emmett said with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. _I like a challenge!_

"Edward and I will return to Isabella's room and make sure she is alright. Esme, could you and Alice survey the other floors and make sure nothing else is out of the ordinary?" Carlisle asked, to which of them nodded.

With that, I moved into the building, my own worry clearly written all over my face.

_Edward, you need to remain calm. I'm sure that whatever it was, that it posed no danger to your mate. We would have sensed something._ Carlisle was trying to be fatherly towards me, and right now, I had no interest.

"If _anything_ happens to her," I growled. "I'll be the one that poses danger."

She and I were so close. _So close_ to having forever. It was something I tasted on my tongue, as rich and satisfying as her very blood. She and I would be able to run together, hunt together, be with each other as roughly as we desired. All of that made my fury stronger as we slowly made our way to the floor she was on.

As we left the elevator and walked down the hall, I knew something was off. Different. My lips pulled back and I felt venom pooling in my mouth.

_Nightingale…_

Carlisle appeared to sense it too, as the two of us stood rigid at the exit of the elevators. Both of us turned our heads to her room, hesitating for only three seconds before we both moved quickly to the door.

It was ajar. _Not _how I left it.

"Isabella…?" I called as my head peered around the entrance, my voice urgent and pleading.

She wasn't in the room. And it didn't look like there was a struggle. Her bedding was messy, and all the machines were silent. My hand, which had been bracing the doorframe, dug into the plaster as my rage threatened to consume me.

It was a diversion. Whatever that scent was. It was a trap and I fell right into it. We all did! Obscenities that could wake the dead spiraled in my head as my jaw tightened tenfold. How could I have been _so _blind?!

"Edward…" Carlisle spoke. "Breathe…"

Drinking in the air through my nostrils, my eyes narrowed.

Something else caught my attention as he put a hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn around. At the end of the hallway, I could smell that stranger aroma. But it was mixed with something else. _Strawberries. _

There was a man with an arm around a female patient's waist, as if he was holding her up as support. I recognized that backside like it was the rays of sun in the morning, and I growled.

"Edward, _don't. _You'll make a spectacle of yourself. Of us. Calm down," Carlisle urged, however I could have cared less about his fears. My feet took off before I acknowledged what he said, searing through anyone who blocked my way in the hall. My eyes picked up something else that was troublesome. Catching a glimpse of my mate's face, I saw that she was…_smiling._

Happy.

What was going on here?!

I kept a safe distance, unsure of what to do now. But as they neared the corner, I noticed something else. When they turned, I saw the face of who was with her. I was frozen in my place as Carlisle caught up to me, apologizing to everyone behind us as he looked at me with wary eyes.

"Edward, what is it?"

"He found her," I replied bitterly.

"Who found her?"

The amber of my eyes probably looked as though they were flames as I felt dumbstruck. How was it possible? How could he have discovered? We left no clues, no traces. _None _of it made sense. But the look on her face was clear as day.

"Charlie Swan."


	23. Chapter 22: Out of Blood and Hope

**Author's Note: **Aaaaaaaaand I'm back, guys! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update. I just finished getting settled in my new apartment, and now get to enjoy the fun of job hunting. In the meantime, I decided to completely scrap what I originally wrote as the next chapter and re-write it in the eyes of Bella instead. I felt like now was a good time to switch POVs for a chapter. I know it's a little on the short side, but the next few chapters will be longer to make up for it. I'll be doing my best to get back to my weekly updating schedule, now that I am back on track in life and with this story. Thank you all for your patience, and hello to all my new readers and followers! Thank you all for your support. As always, I love reading your reviews and what you think will happen. Anywho, enjoy!

**_Playlist highlights for the chapter:_**

_Wake _by Linkin Park

_Sleepwalking Past Hope_ by HIM

* * *

I had never been more certain of something in my entire life. I didn't feel this passion when I chose to get my nose pierced when I was thirteen, which only lasted for two weeks before it got so infected I had it removed. I didn't feel this pride when I decided which college to attend. I know as I watched Edward's back disappear beyond my hospital room door that my decision was the best one for _me_.

Was I scared about dying? A little. But considering the hell I'd been a part of for so long…dying the way Edward had explained to me before wouldn't be so bad. I remember him telling me once about the burn of the venom. Even that sounded like a heaven compared to the beatings and drugs that Jake and his friends had put me under. I'd feel alive at least, before the end. I was okay with that.

I was okay with all of it.

Edward was so remorseful over what happened when we were intimate. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me and took in the bandages. God, I wanted to tear them off and show him that I was fine, but Carlisle probably would have lectured us on proper hospital etiquette. I was already in love with the Cullen coven. As much as I loved my own parents, seeing Carlisle and Esme care for people who weren't at all related to them was endearing. I barely saw others outside of Alice during my stay so far in the hospital, though I'd catch a wave or two from the large football player one – Emmett, as he introduced himself at one point. The blonde that was his mate was kind of stuck up, keeping to herself mostly. Which was fine; I had no interest in talking to someone who looked down on me so often. Meanwhile, Alice was just a fireball of energy. She told me stories of her travels with the Cullens, as well as more about her mate.

Jasper was smart, from the south and had been turned during the Civil War. He had a passion for history and would work with publishing houses to sell books on the subject. He way she looked when speaking about him – the tender smile on her face and brightness in her golden eyes…it reminded me of what I probably looked like whenever I spoke of Edward. I really hoped that at the end of all this chaos, I'd be able to meet Jasper and tell him how amazing his mate was. He probably already knew that though, right?

In a few short days, I would be like them. _I wonder what blood will taste like when I'm different. _Would Edward and I hunt humans and animals together? Deep down, I knew that I should be disgusted with the idea of killing people, but I knew that it would be in my nature to do so. Edward had incredible control against that instinct these last few weeks, but I knew it would get the better of him even if my blood wasn't there to tempt him.

I'd be strong, invisible in speed and endurance, and beautiful. Edward considered me beautiful as I was, but I knew better than that. I felt rotten from the inside out from what happened to me in that darkness, and my dreams continued to confirm it for me. He told me that memories would fade after the transformation, and I was _so_ thankful for that.

I don't want to remember the months in the dark. Those can die with Bella Swan.

A few minutes after Edward left to hunt, I was readjusting my position in the bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in, Carlisle," I said as I tried to maneuver the IV drip tube around the side of my arm, assuming it was him behind the blinds.

"Oh god, _Bells_, it really _is _you!"

Stilling my movements, my eyes darted across the room to see the worried, disheveled face of my father. He looked run down, like he hadn't slept in months and drank more than ate anything. Yet the glow in his eyes showed how relieved he was that I was in front of him. In his hand was a small mug of what was probably coffee.

"—Dad?" I mouthed, the word only a whisper by the time it echoed across to him. His mustache ruffled above his upper lip as he smiled, looking ten years younger while he ran to the bed. After dropping his mug to the end-table beside my bed, he looked at me like I was a dream. Being careful, he pulled me into a tight hug, breathing into my hair as his aged hands held me close. My muscles relaxed and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. He even _smelled_ how I remembered – Coors Light mixed with menthol cigarettes and burned fish. How on Earth did he track me down? Did he know what happened?

"Come on; I'm getting you out of here," he said, pulling away from me. "You belong home with me, Bells. It'll be alright. Everything's fine out there and Billy's waiting in a car outside the hospital."

Immediately, I stiffened at the mention of Billy's name. Charlie didn't _know_, did he?

"I—I can't, Dad, not yet…" I stammered while he tried to detangle me from the equipment.

"What do you mean you _can't_? Bella, I've been without you for a year! I finally find you after getting a lead from Billy, finding out that you've been kidnapped and taken all the way out here, and you _don't_ want to leave with me? What have _they_ done to you?" he said lowly. It was a tone I remembered from when I was a kid, when he'd catch me sneaking into my bedroom past curfew or if I stole a sip of one of his beers.

"_They_ haven't done anything, Dad! The people I'm with now…they saved me from the _real_ criminals," I said, staring at him in disbelief at how his face was so cold.

His large, callused hands touched my face and looked deep into my eyes, before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Baby. I've missed you so damn much…it's been hell not knowing where you were, if you were safe, or even alive…" He choked out the last word as he hugged me again. "Let's at least get you out of here, then we'll talk, okay?" I sighed as well, knowing I couldn't very well say no to that. I'd been itching to get out of the hospital for days. I was sure that Edward and Carlisle would understand. I needed to explain everything to Charlie before anything else could happen.

After freeing me of the medical binds, I got to my feet with my dad's help. His strong arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me upright as my legs were weak from ill use since my admittance. "How's Mom?" I asked, trying to get him to talk more in order to soothe me.

"She's better now that she knows you're safe and sound. She went nuts after a month of the search. I swear, that woman's determination is something fierce. Renee few all the way out here and barked orders worse than any police officer I'd ever met in my career," he explained. I even laughed at the way his face wrinkled up at the memory. "She's in the car with Billy, actually. She wanted to run up here to get you but he's doin' his best to restrain her. Expect a lot of hugs and questions," he warned warily. "Here," he murmured, handing me what was left of his coffee. "Sip some of this so your throat doesn't dry out."

Nodding, I took the mug and swigged what was left of the hazelnut mixture. It wasn't as bitter as I knew him to normally drink his coffee. Maybe some things had changed since…

We made it out the front door with relative ease, and I was a little sad that I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. It looked like the others were all out hunting too. I couldn't tell Dad that I had to wait for some vampires to come back from feeding in order to thank them from saving me.

I didn't know what to do, honestly. I was _so_ ready to leave this life and join Edward's side in immortality. He was my other half in every way. But with Charlie back in the picture, it was like I realized how much my parents would miss out since they knew I was still alive. At the assumption of a clean break, it all seemed so easy. Now…

They had gone a year without hearing from me. Thinking I was dead. Mourning. I couldn't put them through that again. Not so soon. Maybe I'd need to rethink things, at least for the time being. _I hope you'll understand, Edward._

I was all smiles as Charlie helped me on the floor. We took it slow, reaching an elevator around the corner and heading downstairs. Both of us were quiet now, obviously in shock over the reunion. I still had a lot of questions to ask, but they could wait. My mother was waiting for me, desperate like I was to see her again. She was naturally an emotional person, so I'd only imagine what hell she put herself in psychologically wile search for me. The excitement to see her face again overwhelmed me with each step. I could almost forget what happened the last year and months…_almost_.

We were about halfway to the truck when I sensed something was off. Like we were being watched. "Something wrong, Bells?" Dad asked, squeezing my middle while we passed an ambulance that was pulling into the emergency entrance.

"No," I replied with a shake of my head. There was a slight throbbing in my arms from the wounds left behind by the IV needles; other than that, I felt better than I expected myself to. There was a slight headache forming behind my eyes, but nothing to worry over. "Dad…what sort of lead did you get to find me?" I asked, curious.

"I can explain all that once we're in the car. Here isn't the best place to get in a conversation about that," he silenced me calmly. I sighed, irritated that he wasn't going to tell me even a _little_ information. But he was right, I guessed. Having an emotional story retold right outside of the hospital probably wasn't the smartest idea. I was a bit worried about how Edward would take my sudden disappearance, though.

He knew my scent, so he'd most likely follow me home. I had no chance to write him a note, and my few belongings that he granted me were back at the Cullen home. I had no phone number, no address…his being a vampire was a godsend in this instance, for sure. _Alice probably sees this happening anyway and can give him information he needs._ That's what I hoped, anyway.

I spotted a white car down the pavement, and I thought I could see Billy in the driver's seat waving towards us. It was so nice to see people I recognized. Familiar faces and family. Home. Relief washed over me as Dad kept a stable hold, sniffling to himself. "You okay, Dad?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Bells. I'm more worried about you. At least tonight I'll be able to sleep decently." He was trying to be funny, which never worked when it came to Charlie. His sense of humor was always lost on me, most likely since I was a kid compared to him, and a female. Regardless, I had missed the dry jokes and smiled slightly.

"I've missed you, Dad," I whispered, growing emotional. Was it going to be like this for a while? I could barely stand it before, when I was chained and tortured, at my wit's end. Would I be a sobbing mess when I saw Mom? _That's a stupid question. Of course I will be._ My eyes shut to prevent any tears from forming, as well as to try and dull the growing headache. I started to feel a little dizzy, too, and I wondered if I had been torn from those machines too quickly. Carlisle had me on some medications intravenously. Was I suffering from a side effect?

The car was close now, and as my eyes opened up to see my mother's sweet face, everything turned to black.

I was swimming in darkness, breathing and bathing in it. It was eerily silent, too. I _hated_ the quiet. Just like in my dreams, I was alone and freezing cold. Why did I black out like that? Was I unconscious at the moment? Dad was probably panicking, too! I needed to wake up!

The sound of scraping caused me to flinch. My eyes felt really heavy, and it took actual effort to open them. I was in a room similar to the hospital room; white walls and sterilized floors. Trying to move, I opened my mouth to call out for Charlie. It didn't take long for me to discover that I was bound. Thick straps of leather ran across my legs, hips, and chest. No sound came out of my mouth as fear mounted inside of me. _Where am I?!_ The scraping sound was coming from behind me, the noise growing louder by the second. Maybe I was still unconscious. Nothing made sense.

"How lovely of you to join us," a feminine voice purred maliciously from behind where my head was place. Not a second later, bright red filled my vision as long tendrils of curly hair draped around my shoulders. "Isa_bella_." The amount of venom in her tone at my name sent shivers down my spine. What was worse, was her deep, crimson eyes. Was she a vampire, like Edward and the others? Were Charlie and I taken hostage? What was happening?!

"Victoria, it's not nice to play with our new pet," a male chastised as I heard a door open and close.

"Tch - James, _really_. She just woke up. I was only about to introduce myself," the woman replied. It was then that I saw the source of the scraping sounds; she was sharpening a _knife. _It glimmered in the egg-white luminescence of the room, making my stomach flip flop at the sight.

The man joined Victoria's side; his hungry, dirt-covered face appearing overhead. His dirty blonde hair was tied back, revealing a broad jaw that looked like it had torn through a lot of necks in his time. _Shit_, I cursed to myself. "You know he doesn't want her harmed. _Yet_. He wants to talk with her, first."

There was a huff from Victoria as she pouted, tossing the knife aside. It bounced against what sounded like tiles while she sneered at me.

"You're _very_ lucky right now, Swan. Won't be for long, though," she said, her last few words sounding almost too sweet to be threatening as her pitch heightened.

The door opened and closed again, their faces snapping up from mine to greet whoever it was that joined us. I was trembling now, still struggling to get free of my binds with no luck.

"P-Please…" my vocal chords finally shoved out. My voice sounded raspy, like my throat was coated in mucus during a cold. I didn't like it, and tried to lift my head to see who came in here. Who were these people and what did they want with me?

"Shh. Stay still," James growled, his hand shoving my shoulder against the cold metal I was laid on. I cried out as I knew the force would leave a bruise. Victoria's giggle would no doubt haunt me for the rest of my days…how few there were left now, if I was where I thought I could be.

For a minute, all I could hear was my shaken breathing. I didn't know if they were having some sort of silent conversation, but it was driving me crazy.

"Isabella Swan. How pleasurable it is to finally meet you face to face like this," a voice caressed the air, making all the hair on my body stand up. I _knew_ that voice. Even though there was a deep smoothness to it, I recognized that voice from my childhood.

_Oh, God, no…_

A shadow loomed over me for half a second before a pair of deep, brown eyes bore into mine. The darkened skin infiltrated my senses as the smile on his face as he looked deep into my own terrified gaze.

I was looking right into the demented and hollow eyes of Billy Black.


End file.
